A Hollywood Romance
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Troy's an actor. Gabriella is a model. Neither one of them have time for relationships, until they meet each other.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella, you aren't giving me your all today. Get focused." Annie Leibovitz, her photographer, snapped in irritation.

Gabriella sighed, "Sorry. I'm just a little tired."

"Why don't we take a five minute break?" Gabriella's manager, Julia suggested.

Gabriella shot her a grateful look and walked away from the camera. She grabbed a bottle of water. "Thank God."

"Gabriella what's wrong with you?" Julia asked. "You come in here like a zombie and you aren't giving Annie 110%."

"Sorry." Gabriella apologized. "You know I'm not a morning person and I had to get here a five in the morning, sit in hair and makeup for two hours and put on these ridiculously heavy wings." She pointed to the pair of white wings on her back. "Excuse me if I'm not as chipper as the barista at Starbuck's was." She saw a buffet table and started walking towards it.

"Well being an angel comes with a down side." Julia said, taking the chocolate donut Gabriella picked up out of her hands.

"Hey. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a donut?"

Julia shook her head, "No and all the sugar and calories in this thing will go straight to your thighs."

Gabriella groaned, "You hate me don't you?"

"I love you. You're like a daughter to me."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, how was your date last night?" Julia asked, changing the subject.

"He was not very fun at all." Gabriella replied. "I'm never going on a date with him again. And I think he had an alcohol problem."

"You should let me set you up on a date." Julia said. "You need a guy. You're such a workaholic."

Gabriella shook her head, "If it's another one of your cousins, the answer is no. I'd rather be single."

"Nevermind then."

* * *

><p>Troy Bolton walked into his condo and let out a sigh of relief. He was done filming his movie and couldn't be happier. He finally got a break. Until they started touring for the movie, that is.<p>

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it before answering. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey." Lucille greeted. "How are you?"

"Good." Troy replied. "We just got done filming the movie today."

"Cat Woman?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "No, mom. Its called The Nine Lives of Chloe King."

"Same difference." Lucille said. "I'm just so glad you're done shooting. I was worried sick."

"Why?" Troy questioned.

"You could've gotten hurt. I don't know why you did your own stunts."

"I had a stunt double just in case."

"That doesn't help my nerves at all."

"Sorry, mom. But I'm safe."

"And how's your apartment?" Lucille asked.

"It's been the same since I moved in 3 years ago."

"Have you met any new girls lately?"

"No."

"Why not? You need someone in that big apartment of yours to keep you company."

"Marcus spends the night regularly. I'm never alone." He see's his older brother enter the kitchen. "In fact he's here right now. And if I need more companionship, I'll get a dog or a goldfish."

Lucille huffed in irritation, "I meant a girl. A nice girl that you can bring out here. Thats another thing I want to talk about. When are you going to come back out here? Your father and I miss you boys."

Troy chuckled at his mom, "Bye mom. I'll talk to you later. I love you." He hangs up.

"What did mom want?" Marcus asked, looking through the refrigerator.

Troy shrugged, "Same old, same old. Just checking in. She told me I need a girlfriend...again."

Marcus shook his head,"No. No no no no. No. You keep dating hot blondes with friends that I can hook up with."

"I mean, a girlfriend would be nice, I guess." Troy admitted.

"Really?"

Troy nodded, "I don't know. Maybe. I haven't had a girlfriend in a few years."

"My friend, Lola, from school says her sister is single." Marcus said. "Maybe you could go on a date with her."

"Oh?" Troy said, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. She said she's your age and she has to be really pretty because Lola is super hot."

"What's her name?" Troy asked.

Marcus shrugged, "I forgot. Somethig with a g. Gloria. Gayle. Gia. We can set you guys up if you want."

"I don't know. It seems weird. Like a blind date, almost."

"Well, blind dates are an adventure. She could either be a psychopath or a teacher, or an heiress, or a supermodel. You never know."

Troy thought about it for a minute. This girl might be nice and funny and everything he would want in a girl. "Ok."

"Are you sure you dont want to stick to your Playboy Playmates? We don't have to do this."

"Nah, I'm cool."

"Great I'll call Lola and see if her sister is available." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm Cupid for the day."

"This girl better not be a pyscho."

"I doubt it."

* * *

><p>"Do we have any donuts?" Gabriella asked, searching through her pantry. "I've been craving one all day."<p>

Lola laughed, "You won't find any in there. Mark bans you from junk food." She said, referring to Gabriella's trainer. "But you mind find some in my room."

"I am so tired. Morning phototshoots are not fun at all."

"I bet. I'm glad I'm not a model."

"Be very glad."

Lola heard her phone ring. She clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Marcus."

"Hi Marcus." Lola greeted.

"Ooh Marcus." Gabriella teased. "A new boyfriend?"

Lola shook her head, "What's up?"

"Remember you were telling about your sister? The single one?"

"Well I only have one so I remember which one you're talking about." Lola said laughing.

"Well I have a brother, who is single. Maybe we can set them up."

"My sister would love that."

Gabriella turned around, "What would I love?"

Lola ignored her sister and kept talking. "Well, how about coffee?"

"My brother loves coffee. How about tomorrow at 10?" Marcus suggested.

"Great. I'll tell my sister." Lola said before hanging up.

"Tell me what?" Gabriella asked.

Lola smiled, "I just set you up on a date."

Gabriella laughed, "Don't joke with me. I am not in the mood."

"I'm not joking." Lola insisted. "Tomorrow at Starbucks."

"With who?"

"My friend's younger brother." Lola answered, walking into the kitchen with her sister.

"Well, what's his name?"

Lola shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't ask."

Gabriella glared at her sister, "I'm not going."

Lola frowned, "Why not?"

"You just set me up with a complete stranger." Gabriella said. "You don't find that dangerous? He could be a serial killer. Or a rapist."

"You are just like mom. You worry about every little thing."

"Sometimes its good to worry."

Lola looked at her sister with pleading eyes, "Come on. You might like this guy. He might be "the one"."

"No. I don't even know his name, or what he looks like."

Lola huffed, "If you want me to, I can wait outside the Starbuck's like your chaperone."

"Or I could just not go."

"Please. Do this one thing for me. I never ask for anything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes you do."

"Ok well I'll never ask for anything again. I promise you."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine. I'll go on the stupid date."

Lola smiled, "Great."

* * *

><p>The next morning Gabriella and Lola walked into a crowded Starbuck's. Gabriella still couldn't believe her sister roped her into this. It had to be the most ridiculous thing she's ever done.<p>

"Can you stop bitching about it and relax?" Lola asked.

"Well I'm just thinking of ways to torture you if this doesn't go well." Gabriella explained.

"It will go fine, drama mama. Trust me." Lola turned around. "Oh I see Mar..holy shit."

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Marcus' brother."

Gabriella frowned, "Something's wrong with him? Is he ugly."

Lola shook her head, "No. He's..." She was cut off by Marcus and Troy walking up to them.

"Hi Lola." Marcus greeted.

"Hey Marcus." Lola greeted back. She turned to Gabriella. "This is my little sister Gabriella Montez."

"Oh my God." Marcus said, looking at Gabriella. "You never told me your sister was a Victoria Secret model."

"You never told me your brother was an actor." Lola shot back.

Troy smiled, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Gabriella replied.

Lola looked at the pair, "Well Marcus, we should leave these kids alone."

Marcus dismissed Lola's comment and stared at Gabriella, "You're super hot."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you."

"If things don't work out with my brother, feel free to call me."

Lola grabbed Marcus' hand, "Bye guys." She pulled him out of the coffee shop.

Gabriella sat down, "He seems...friendly."

"Too friendly at times. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I don't mind."

"My brother failed to mention that you were a model." Troy said.

Gabriella nodded, "My sister didn't even tell me your name. Let alone the fact that you're an actor."

"Well aren't you going to get any coffee?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I'm trying to cut down before I get addicted."

Troy laughed, "I'm way past addicted. I can't start my day without coffee."

"We should have went to somewhere with sweets. Like cupcakes."

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah. I really want a cupcake right now. A red velvet one."

"Those are my favorite."

Gabriella smiled, "We have something in common. I wonder what else we have in common."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pasta." Gabriella replied.

"What kind of pasta?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't even care. Top ramen, chow mein, spaghetti, it doesn't matter. Just don't tell my trainer. He would kill me for eating too much startch."

"I won't."

"You're lucky. Your job doesn't depend on your body."

Troy chuckled, "I beg to differ. Women buy tickets to my movies to see me with no shirt. Its like icing on top of the cake."

"I guess you're right."

They settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Troy broke the silence. "You want to play 20 questions?"

"Sure. You start."

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Purple. The color of royality."

"Favorite movie?"

"Mean Girls."

"Favorite singer?"

"Adele."

"Favorite song?"

"Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine."

Troy nodded, "I like that song."

"Another thing we have in common."

"Favorite ice cream."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough. The Ben & Jerry's kind only."

After playing the game for almost an hour, Troy and Gabriella almost found it freaky how much they were alike.

"Where have you been all my life?" Troy asked. "We are one in the same."

"We might be long lost siblings."

"Then me liking you would be gross." Troy said, winking."

Gabriella smiled, "Yes that would be a shame because I like you too." She looked at her watch. "Shit I have to go. I didn't realize we talked for this long."

"Well this was fun."

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed. She grabbed his phone and quickly added her number to his contact list. "Call me. We should hang out again."

"Most definately." He reached over the table and gave her a hug. "Next time, we'll get red velvet cupcakes."

"Bye." Gabriella said, waving at him. As soon as she stepped outside, she was greeted by paparazzi and a text message from Lola.

**Lola: how was it?**

Gabriella smiled and sent her sister a simple reply.

**Gabriella: :)**

* * *

><p>Well hello! I decided to come up with this new story because I'm the type of person where when I get a thought, my brain runs with it until I let it out. This has just been sitting in my computer for a while. Let me know what you think! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I just wanted to sat thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. It means A LOT. I honestly had no idea people were going to like it as much as they do. So once again, thank you. xD**

"Gabriella Marie Montez I am going to kill you!"

Gabriella turned around and saw her best friend, Sharpay, glaring at her. "Um, hi to you too, Shar."

"Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend?" Sharpay asked.

"Because I don't have a boyfriend." Gabriella replied.

Sharpay tossed a magazine to Gabriella, "According to People Magazine, you do."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the magazine. "Gabriella and Troy: The New 'It' Couple." She laughed at the magazine. "You really need to stop reading these. They will rot your brain."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about your new boyfriend." Sharpay said, pretending to be upset. "I thought we were best friends."

"I'm not in a relationship with Troy. We just went on a few dates. Nothing serious."

"How many is a few?"

"Five." Gabriella replied.

"Are you sleeping together?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

Sharpay sighed, "Good, because you two would just be fuck buddies. What are you guys? Two people that aren't boyfriend and girlfriend but make out with each other and go on casual dates."

"Pretty much."

"But seriously, what are you guys? After 5 dates you should be able to tell if you want to be in a relationship with someone. Yay or nay."

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I really like him, but I don't want to rush things and be one of those girls who force commitment down a guy's throat."

"So you're just going to be casual with him until you he finds a girl who wants to be his girlfriend?" Sharpay challenged.

Gabriella glared at Sharpay, "Look, I haven't been in a serious relationship since sophomore year of college and it's usually the guys who ask me if they want to be in the relationship, not me."

"Well maybe you should ask him. Girls are now taking charge in their relationships. Take charge in yours."

"I'm not in a relationship." Gabriella corrected.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Gabs. You're such a smartass."

* * *

><p>"Troy, wants to talk to you." Marcus said, staring at his computer.<p>

"Where's the phone?" Troy asked, walking into his living room.

Marcus laughed, "Yas and mom are on Skype."

"You're kidding."

"Come here."

Troy sat down on his couch and saw his mom and sister on the computer screen. "Hey Yasmine. Hey mom."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you are in so much trouble." Lucille said.

"Why?"

"You didn't tell us about your girlfriend." Yasmine replied.

"My what?"

"They're talking about Gabriella." Marcus explained.

Troy shook his head, "I didn't tell you about it because we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You might as we be." Marcus said. "You guys spend a lot of time with each other. I'm surprised she isn't sleeping over and I've been praying for that."

"Marcus, you have your own apartment. Even if she did spend the night here, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be here."

"I might as well move in. I have a key."

"No you should not." Troy argued.

"Then we could have slumber parties with Gabriella and all her model friends."

"I want to meet her." Lucille said.

"No!"

Lucille frowned, "Why not?"

"Well mom, we aren't even dating. And when you introduce your parents to your significant other, you are basically saying your super serious with that person." Troy explained. "We are just casually dating."

"What is she like?" Lucille asked.

"She's the hottest thing on this Earth." Marcus answered.

Troy sighed, "She tall, brunette, big brown eyes, very smart, pretty impatient, is very competitive, is a workaholic, nice, loves animals, down-to-earth..."

"God, loverboy, your drooling." Yasmine teased. "We get it, ok. You're dating a model and she's perfect."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'll tell her you said that."

"Ask who her trainer is." Lucille said. "She has Michelle Obama arms and I want arms like that." She lifted up her arms and shook them. "This is unacceptable."

Marcus laughed, "Mom you like trainers who baby you and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go easy on you. We'll buy you a Shake Weight."

Troy looked at his watch. "I have to go."

Lucille frowned, "Aw. Why so soon?"

Marcus stopped Troy from answering, "He has a date with Gabriella. Their 6th one in three weeks."

Yasmine smiled, "Great. We'll get off and let you go on with your love life."

"Bye." Marcus clicked the end button and turned to Troy. "I have a question for you."

"Ask it, then."

"Why isn't Gabriella your girlfriend? Do you not like her? Becuase if you don't, I will gladly take her up."

Troy sighed, "You know I like her. I just don't want to rush things."

"The cat and mouse game is going to get old. Trust me. Even I'm gettig tired of it."

"We aren't playing cat and mouse." Troy argued. "Gabriella and I are just in the moment. Nothing more, nothing less."

Marcus scoffed, "This in-the-moment crap is for suckers. Make a move."

Troy shook his head, "Why don't you go back to your own apartment?"

"Because I like it here."

* * *

><p>"Ok so what do you think?" Troy asked, taking the fork away from Gabriella. "I made the best macaroni ever."<p>

Gabriella smiled, "Yes you do. I should have you cook for me more often."

"Well only if you pay me enough cash." Gabriella gave Troy a kiss. "Or kisses work, too."

"I bet they do."

Troy smiled. "My mom taught me and my siblings how to cook. Technically this is her recipe."

"How many siblings do you have?" Gabriella asked.

"Just two. Sadly Marcus is my brother and I have a younger sister, Yasmine. She's 20."

"I have a twin." Gabriella announced.

Troy laughed, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious. His name is Angelo and he lives in San Diego with the rest of my family. He is two minutes older than me."

"Wow. Anything else I don't know about you?"

"I graduated from Stanford." Gabriella told him.

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I have a degree in journalism. When I tell people, they dont believe that I went to an Ivy League school because I'm pretty."

"Pretty and smart. You are like Wonder Woman."

"What about you?"

"I went to LMU."

Gabriella smiled, "Ooh so you're a lion. My sister went there."

"I miss college. Best years of my life."

"Mine too. I took all afternoon classes so I slept until noon."

Troy laughed, "I can't see you sleeping in until noon. You seem like an early bird."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I hate mornings. My brain doesn't work until after noon."

"Me too." Gabriella grabbed the bottle of beer Troy gave her some time ago and took a swig. "I also didn't peg you as a beer person."

"Yeah. Whenevr I'm out with my friends and I order something with hard liquor, they look at me like I'm crazy. They think females should only drink wine, or cosmos, or something fruity with hardly no alcohol in it."

"You are officially the coolest person I've ever met."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of official," Troy started, "I have a question."

"Ok."

"What are we?" Troy questioned.

"Could you elaborate on that question, please?"

"I mean, are we just dating, or are we boyfriend and girlfriend by now?"

Gabriella was taken back by the sudden question, "I don't know. I mean, I like you."

"I like you, too. Because my mom has been calling me all day and she keeps referring to you as my girlfriend. Thats fine with me, but I wanted to know what you thought."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Gabriella asked.

"I think so. I don't know, actually."

Gabriella smirked, "You're going to have to ask a lot better than that, Bolton."

Troy smiled, "Well Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

"No? What the hell do you mean, no?"

"I'm just kidding." Gabriella said, laughing at Troy. "Of course I will be your girlfriend.

"Really? You aren't going to change you mind?"

"Keep asking me dumb questions and I just might." Gabriella teased.

Troy gave Gabriella a kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled, "If my mom wasn't bugging me to introduce you to her before, she's definately going to bug me now."

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella woke up from her 8 hour slumber and saw a pair of blue eyes boring into her. "Um, hi."

"Hello." Troy greeted back.

"It's not very comfortable waking up to a pair of eyes just staring at you." Gabriella told him. "I sleep with a taser under my pillow. If we were at my house, there would be electricity running through your body as we speak."

Troy laughed, "Good thing we're at my place, then. Wouldn't want you to kill me out of fright."

"A very good thing." Gabriella reached down on the floor and picked up the first article of clothing she saw. One of Troy's blue oxford shirts. She pulled it over her arms.

"You wear that so much better than I do." Troy complimented. "When I wear it, I actually have to button it. Can't just walk around in my underwear and button down shirts."

"You don't have to button it, you know."

Troy smiled, "You'd let all the ladies of Los Angeles see me with my shirt unbuttoned."

"Well I change my mind. I'd be very jealous." Gabriella joked. She rolled out of Troy's bed. "Want coffee?"

"Yeah." Troy said. "Do you want me to show you where everything is?"

"Nah. I can figure a kitchen out." Gabriella replied, sarcastically. She walked out of Troy's bedroom and into his kitchen.

"Morning." Marcus greeted.

Gabriella screamed and jumped slightly, "Marcus! Hi."

"I didn't know you spent the night." Marcus said.

"I didn't know you lived here."

"He doesn't." Troy replied. "Marcus why are you here?"

"Well I ran out of cereal." Marcus answered. "So I came here. And you are out of milk and sugar and now cereal."

Gabriella buttoned up Troy's shirt and turned to Marcus, "I apologize for my half-nakedness."

Marcus shrugged, "I'm not complaining. You're a lingerie model. I've seen you in less than what you're wearing right now."

Gabriella nodded, "Right. Troy I'm going to go while there are no paparazzi in the front yard. I have a Victoria's Secret opening that I have to go to. I'll call you later."

"Alright."

Gabriella walked back into Troy's room to grab her clothes. Troy sat down on a bar stool. "Ok, can you tell me when your going to drop by my apartment."

"Well I came in at like six in the morning after I left the gym and that's pretty early, so I assumed you were asleep. Didn't mean to interrupt your "sexytime" with Gabriella. Why don't you tell me when you here having sex with herr?"

"Because you don't live here. I don't have to tell you anything. And I wasn't having sex with her."

"Why not?"

Gabriella walked back into the kitchen, "I'm going to go. I'll see you guys later."

Marcus waved, "Bye Gabriella. It was nice seeing you."

Gabriella smiled, "You too, Marcus." She gave Troy a kiss before leaving.

"I should get going to." Marcus agreed. "And get dressed."

"Why?"

"Well there's a Victoria's Secret opening, Gabriella and her model friends are attending, and I want to be there." Marcus winked and walked out behind Gabriella.

* * *

><p>"Aw, they have my picture up." Gabriella's friend, Adriana, cooed. "It's a good one."<p>

Gabriella smiled, "Great."

"What are we supposed to do anyway?" Adriana asked. "Just hang around and browse at the stuff?"

"Well they have reporters. They might want to ask us some questions."

"You mean about your boyfriend?"

Gabriella blushed, "Maybe."

Adriana poked Gabriella's side, "Aw you're blushing. Why haven't you guys gone public, yet?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Troy told me he didn't care. But maybe we could be like Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart and never actually admit we're dating, but make out a lot in public and go on vacation together."

Adriana shook her head, "Don't do that. It's so tacky.

"Yeah, you're right." Gabriella agreed. "I always hated when couples did that when I was in high school."

"You guys should be like Jay-Z and Beyoncé and be super private."

"That's..."

"Hi Gabriella." Gabriella was cut off by Michael Yo, that super annoying E! reporter/crappy comedian.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?" Michael asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Great."

"Congratulations on being the new face of Betsey Johnson."

"Thank you."

"So I have a few questions I would like to ask you." Michael said. "There are some rumors going around about you and Troy Bolton. Are you guys dating?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes I am dating Troy Bolton."

"Wow. How did that happen?"

"We were introduced and instantly hit it off. We've been dating officially for three weeks now."

"Well congratulations. I wish you two the best."

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you." Gabriella turned and walked away. "Now the entire world will know about us by the time E News comes on."

"Now you guys don't have to hide anymore."

"We never were hiding. We were spotted together a bunch of times, but we just never confirmed we were dating."

"Now you guys can do interviews together, and you can be his date to red carpet events."

Gabriella put her hand up to silence Adriana, "Ok. I get it."

"Good luck getting privacy, now. I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted."

Gabriella frowned. "Thanks for reminding me."

* * *

><p>Gabriella sat down on her couch, and let out a long yawn. Today had been a super long day and she just wanted to take a nap.<p>

"So how was your day, Gabs?" Lola asked, plopping down on the couch next to her sister.

"Long."

"I saw your little interview on E News today." Lola said.

"Wow they wasted no time at all."

"News spreads fast in Hollywood." Lola said. "It's all over the place."

Gabriella groaned, "Great." Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She clicked the call button on her Bluetooth. "Hello."

"Hey, Gabriella." Troy greeted.

"Hi, Troy."

"So everyone knows we're dating now." Troy stated, smoothly.

"Are you mad?" Gabriella asked.

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't consult you about it." Gabriella answered.

Troy chuckled, "I already told you I didn't care if you told people."

"Are you telling the truth."

"Yes."

"Because now we have no more privacy."

"When did we have any privacy?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella sighed, "You have a very good point."

"Just relax." Troy said. "I have to go."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up.

Lola smiled, "See, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I told you that you worry about everything."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Your sarcastic know-it-all attitude is not needed."

Lola shrugged, "Sorry." She grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels, but stopped when she saw a picture of Gabriella. "They're talking about you on Wendy Williams."

Gabriella groaned again, "Gross. I hate her."

"So Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton announced that they are dating today." Wendy said. "I honestly think that this relationship is fake."

"What?"

"Hush." Lola ordered.

"Troy's new movie is coming out in a few weeks and his publicists probably thought it would be a good idea to pair them up until talk about his movie calms down." Wendy continued to speculate. "This just seems faker than a 3 bill to me."

"She's such a stupid, fat, lazy, overeating, shit talking..."

"Slow down tiger." Lola teased.

"I just don't like her at all." Gabriella said. "I hate bullies like her. What the fuck does she know about my relationship? She knows absolutely nothing, that's what. She makes me sick."

"I'm going to make you a margarita and give you half of my sleeping pill before you go crazy."

"No thank you."

* * *

><p>"Mom just called me." Marcus said.<p>

"What did she want?" Troy asked.

"She just wanted to know what we were doing and if we were home." Marcus told him. "Nothing new."

Troy heard a knock on the door. He went to open in and saw his parents and sister standing in the doorway. "What are you guys doing here?"

Lucille stepped inside, "We wanted to see you guys." She pulled Troy into a hug. "I missed you so much."

Yasmine rolled her eyes, "Yeah, don't sugarcoat it mom. She was going crazy not meeting Gabriella."

"Mom, you just dropped by unannounced?"

"Yeah." Lucille answered.

Troy sighed, "I wish I would have known you guys were coming."

"Good thing they didn't come this morning, right Troy?" Marcus teased.

"Marcus shut up." Hey heard his phone ring. He grabbed it off the counter and answered it. "Hello?"

"Troy its me." Troy's publicist, Erica said.

"Hi Erica."

"Ellen Degeneres would like you and Gabriella to do a joint interview." Erica said.

"Why?" Troy asked. "We aren't working on anything together."

"She would like to sit down with Hollywood's newest couple." Erica answered.

"No. Erica, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Troy hung up. He turned back to his parents. "Are you guys going to stay at Marcus' apartment or here or a hotel?"

"We already checked into a hotel down the street." Yasmine told him. "Mom just wanted to come here and say hello."

"Oh."

"Well its late. We should get going." Lucille said. "Tomorrow we are going out to dinner and Troy, you are inviting Gabriella. I am dying to meet her."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I can tell."

**~To Be Continued~**

Hi. I'm in a super good mood right now so I decided to update faster than I originally planned to. Anyway, enjoy. xD


	4. Chapter 4

"They want to meet me?" Gabriella repeated. Troy nodded. "Oh no. I can't do that."

Troy sighed, "Why not?"

"I am not good at meeting parents." Gabriella said, getting off of Troy's lap and sitting next to him on the couch. "I get nervous and make a total ass out of myself."

"That's impossible."

"I get clumsy, I stutter, and I get all clammy." Gabriella told him. "It's not a pretty sight. And then your parents will hate me.

"My parents like everyone. They are going to love you. It's just one dinner with my parents and siblings. It's not like you're meeting my whole family."

"Just one dinner?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "Yes. Just one. I think we're going to CUT."

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Ok. I'll be there."

Troy smiled, "Great. You're going to be just fine."

"If I make a fool of myself, I want you to stop me from talking."

"I just might video tape you and put the video on YouTube."

Gabriella frowned, "You better be joking."

Troy shook his head, "I'm not."

Gabriella shoved Troy, "You're horrible."

"There will be no need for video taping you because you will do fine. Trust me."

Gabriella moved from her spot on Troy's couch. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Gabriella was freaking out. Like I'm-about-to-have-a-nervous-breakdown type of freaking out. Meeting Troy's parents was a huge step in their relationship and it meant a lot. That type of pressure was enough to freak anyone out. "I'm about to lose my mind."<p>

"Ok, Gabriella, I'm going to need you to stop freaking out." Taylor said, sitting on Gabriella's bed. "Take a deep breath."

Gabriella shook her head, "I can't take a deep breath. I'm meeting Troy's parents. Do you guys know how big this is?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes. We get it."

"And I have absolutely nothing to wear." Gabriella complained, stepping into her walk-in closet.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding? It's like Sex and The City in here. You get all this free Betsey Johnson stuff."

Gabriella opened up one of her drawers and pulled all of her clothes out. "All my clothes suck on a major level. I need a whole new wardrobe."

"Your clothes don't suck." Sharpay argued.

"Yes they do. Troy's parents are sophisticated, and come from old money and I'm going to show up to the restaurant looking like trailer trash and they are going to hate me."

"Your positivity is outstanding." Kelsi replied, sarcastically.

"Do you need a cigarette, or something to calm down?" Taylor asked. "Your clothes are fine and I'm sure Troy's parents will love you."

Gabriella fell back onto her bed, "Stop lying to me. That's not going to help my confidence."

"Well you can't back down now. You're meeting them for dinner in four hours." Kelsi said, looking at her watch. "Now you should maybe take a nap or smoke a joint or something and then start to get ready."

Gabriella grabbed her phone and dialed Troy's number. "I hope he picks up."

"Hello?"

"Troy it's me." Gabriella said, getting off her bed. She went back to her closet.

"Hey Brie." Troy greeted.

"What's your mom's favorite color?" Gabriella asked, pulling a pair of jeans off of a hanger. She decided against them and threw them to the floor.

"I think it's blue." Troy answered.

"You think? Think is not good enough, Troy."

"Why?"

"Because I want to wear something nice tonight and what would be nicer than your mother's favorite color? Nothing."

Troy chuckled, "I don't think my mom would care that much."

"Is she allergic to perfume?"

"Not that I know of. She wears perfume all the time."

"What's her favorite?"

"Chanel."

"Which one?"

Troy sighed, "There's more than one? Wow, you learn something new everyday."

"Yes, there is more than one. Is it Chanel No. 5? No. 7?"

"Babe, I don't know. You don't need to do all of this stuff to impress my mom."

Gabriella surveyed a black dress hanging in her closet. "Ok."

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, bye." Gabriella hung up. "I still don't know what to do. All I know is Troy's mother is a Chanel fan."

"You are over-analyzing things." Taylor told her. "So I'm going to pick your outfit for you."

Gabriella sighed in defeat, "Ok."

Taylor pulled a white silk blouse off of her hanger and tossed it to Gabriella. "What about this?"

Gabriella scrunched up her face, "No."

"What about this?" Taylor suggested a blue halter top.

"God no." Gabriella screeched. "I'm meeting his parents not becoming a stripper. I don't want to give off the wrong impression."

"Why don't you just wear a skirt that goes down to your ankles and a wool turtleneck?" Sharpay teased.

"You guys are no help. I might as well show up naked."

"That'd leave an...interesting first impression."

* * *

><p>"You guys are going to love Gabriella." Marcus said, scanning over his menu.<p>

"You love her enough for everyone, Marcus." Troy pointed out.

"That's true. Buts it hard not to."

"I wonder wear she is." Yasmine said, scanning the restuarant.

"I see her." Troy waved to Gabriella. She smiled and walked over to his table. "Hi." He gave Gabriella a hug.

"Hi." Gabriella smoothed down her jacket. After multiple outfit choices, she finally chose one. A pair of skinny black 7's, a plain white shirt, a black tuxedo jacket and a pair of bright red Jimmy Choo's.

"Just so you know, my mom hates the color red."

All the color drained from Gabriella's face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Troy burst into laughter at the look on Gabriella's face, "I'm kidding, babe."

"This is my mom, Lucille, my dad, Jack, and my little sister, Yasmine." Troy introduced. "Guys this is my girlfriend, Gabriella."

Gabriella extended her hand to shake, "Nice to meet you."

Lucille scoffed, "Oh nonsense. We are huggers in this family." She pulled Gabriella into a big hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard so many good things about you."

"Likewise." Gabriella sat down in a chair next to Troy.

"So Gabriella, tell us a bit about yourself."

"Um, well, I was born in Spain, but I lived in London for 16 years of my life because my dad was a lawyer out there until I moved to San Diego."

Troy turned to her, "You never told me about living in Europe. You don't have an accent."

"Well I can turn it on and off." Gabriella said. "I'm like Robert Pattinson or Idris Elba."

"That's so cool and exotic." Yasmine said.

Gabriella shook her head, "Not really."

"So Gabriella, Troy said you got a BA in psychology from Stanford." Jack pointed out.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. I graduated two years ago then I moved out here to model full time."

"Finally Troy is dating someone with a brain."

"Mom, don't start." Troy pleaded in a warning tone.

Lucille shrugged, "Well it's the truth. I never liked the girls you dated."

Troy noticed Gabriella shot him a nervous glance. "Well that was my high school and college life. I was never serious with them."

"Great."

A waiter came over to their table to take everyone's orders. Troy reached over and grabbed Gabriella's hand. "You ok?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

"You haven't made an ass of yourself." Troy teased, giving Gabriella an I-told-you-so look.

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"Gabriella how did you get into modeling?" Yasmine questioned, as the waiter walked away.

Gabriella laughed, "I was 18 and I was at the mall and my best friend, Taylor was taking pictures of me, and some guy walked up to me and said 'You're super pretty. Have you ever considered modeling?'. And I laughed and said, "No way.". And the guy gave me his card and call him if I wanted to model."

"But you didn't want to model?"

"I was hesitant because I was in college and I was captain of the dance team. And my parents did not want me to quit school, so there was a lot of scheduling."

"You were on your school's dance team?" Yasmine asked. Gabriella nodded. "I was on my high school dance team."

"I miss it so much. I danced most of my life and I wanted to be a choreographer for some time of my life."

"You guys have a lot in common." Jack pointed out.

"Great."

Lucille picked up a wine list, "Gabriella do you drink wine?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah."

"Red or white?"

"Red."

Lucille sighed, "Red wine gives me headaches."

Gabriella shook her head, "You must not drink it right. There is a certain way you have to drink it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have to swirl it around in your glass first, then when it's in your mouth it has to settle at the back your throat, then you swallow it." Gabriella explained.

Lucille gasped, "I didn't know that. I've been drinking wine the wrong way all this time."

"I learned all of this stuff at a wine tasting last year with my mom and my sister."

"Ooh that sounds fun. We should go one day. Head to Napa Valley, go wine tasting, go to the spa, have a girls day out." Lucille announced.

"That sounds fun."

"Troy I like this one." Lucille told her son. "She's a keeper.

Troy smiled and gave Gabriella's hand a squeeze, "I think so to."

* * *

><p>"That went well." Gabriella told Troy. She sat down on his lap and taking off her shoes.<p>

Troy nodded, "Yeah. My family totally adores you."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. My mom is already making plans to kidnap you and take you to Napa Valley."

"I like your family. They remind me so much of mine."

"Now I get to meet your family."

"My mom is probably the sweetest person you will ever meet in your life, but my dad is another story when it comes to meeting my boyfriends. He has a shotgun."

Troy groaned, nervously, "Oh great. That's going to be hard."

"It was easy meeting your family. Mine is no different."

"But I'm pretty sure your dad is super intimidating."

"You will do just fine. Trust me." Gabriella teased, using Troy's words against him.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, where are we going?" Gabriella asked, walking through the mall with Troy.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care."

"I at least thought we had a set agenda."

"Why? You have a hot date?" Troy joked.

Gabriella nodded, "Oh yeah. Channing Tatum and I are going out in a few hours."

"We can double. You and Channing me and Mila Kunis."

"You wish." Gabriella said, shoving Troy.

"I'm just kidding." Troy replied, playfully shoving Gabriella back. She bumped into someone."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Gabriella said, helping the girl up.

"It's al...Troy?"

Troy looked at the girl. "Natalia?"

"You guys know each other?" Gabriella questioned.

Natalia nodded, "Yeah. We dated for three years."

"Yeah." Troy gestured to Gabriella. "This is my girlfriend Gabriella."

"Hi!" Natalia greeted.

"Hi." Gabriella greeted back.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Natalia questioned.

"Just a little over a month, now."

"So how is Joseph?" Troy asked.

"Who's Joseph?"

"The guy she left me for." Troy replied, coldly.

"We broke up a few months ago." Natalia said. "We wanted different things. He wanted to get married and I wanted to just be single and have fun."

"To be a whore." Troy added under his breath.

Natalia turned to Troy, "Did you say something?"

"No."

"Anyway," Natalia started. She turned to Gabriella. "You're so pretty!"

Gabriella smiled, "Thank you."

"Troy sure has changed his type." Natalia said. "I guess he's into brunettes now. No more blondes."

"Maybe I realized my old type was a load of..." Gabriella cut him off by squeezing his hand. "It was time for a change,"

Natalia nodded, "Oh."

"Well Natalia, we have to go."

"Sure. Nice meeting you, Gabriella."

"You too, Natalia. And sorry again for knocking you down."

Natalia shrugged, "Whatever. I'm fine."

Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and walked off. "She seems nice."

Troy scoffed, "Ha. Looks can be deceiving, Brie."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Gabriella walked into her living room, holding a box of pizza. She set it down on her coffee table and headed straight to her bar. She turned to her friends, "You guys want a drink?"<p>

"Like what?"

"Vodka." Gabriella replied.

"Uh-oh. Something is bothering you." Taylor said. "Fess up."

"Troy and I were out and we ran into his ex-girlfriend, Natalia." Gabriella said, pouring cranberry juice into her glass.

"Good thing or bad thing?" Sharpay asked, taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

Gabriella shrugged. She walked to her refrigerator to get out a 2 liter of Sprite. "I don't know. Troy said some pretty negative things about her, but she had a look in her eye."

"Like a playful look?" Kelsi wondered.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, like a 'I'm totally fucking your boyfriend with my eyes right now.' type of look."

"Oh that's bad."

"Well what does she look like?"

"Perfect." Gabriella said. "She tall, blonde, has big boobs, and a southern accent. And she's single."

Sharpay groaned, "Blech. I don't like her, already."

"Me either." Taylor agreed.

"And she was so fucking chipper and upbeat. Like the preppy cheerleader that got on everyone's nerves." Gabriella added. "I mean, no one is that happy to meet their ex-boyfriend's current girlfriend."

"Maybe she's just nice." Kelsi suggested.

Gabriella shot Kelsi a dirty look, "She can't be that nice because Troy called her a whore. And every 25 year old guy likes a whore."

Taylor laughed at her friend's nonsense. "No one brings a whore home to meet their parents. Girls like Natalia never make it past a guy's dorm room."

Sharpay nodded, "Yeah. I totally agree. And I don't even know what the girl looks like and I bet you're prettier."

"Well she did have extensions. Not even the good ones like Jessica Simpson has, but like the clips that I could pull out if I wanted to. And you can tell she got a cheap, boob job."

"You won, chica." Taylor grabbed Gabriella's face, "Be happy."

Gabriella nodded, "You guys are right. Maybe I'm just being way too paranoid. But I just can't help but be intimidated. She and Troy have a history and..."

"You and Troy have a present and a future. Now shut the fuck up and relax."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Gabriella seemed to get over her paranoia. Taylor was right. At the end of the day, she won.<p>

"You want steaks?" Troy asked, pulling a couple of steaks out of his oven.

Gabriella shook her head and frowned, "No. I have a photo shoot super early in the morning. Sleeping and then eating is not good."

"Are you sure? I make pretty good steaks."

"No, I'm not sure, but I will have to pass anyway."

"Ok then. I won't eat in front of you."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks. I might need to get going soon, anyway."

"That sucks. You sure you can't stay over?" Troy asked.

"I'm positive." Gabriella saw Troy's phone light up. "You're phone is ringing."

"Can you answer it? It's probably Erica, so just tell her I'm busy."

Gabriella picked Troy's phone up from the coffee table and press the answer button. "Hello?"

"Troy?"

"No this is Gabriella. Who is this?"

"Oh hi Gabriella! It's me, Natalia."

"Natalia?"

"Yeah."

"Um, why are you calling?"

"Just deciding to catch up with Troy."

"Oh. Well he can't talk right now." Gabriella said, trying her hardest not to yell or curse Natalia out.

"Ok. Bye." Natalia hung up.

Gabriella got up from Troy's couch and walked into the kitchen with him. "You and Natalia reconnected?"

Troy shook his head, "No."

"Really?" Gabriella questioned.

"Really. I have no interest in her."

"She sure does have an interest in you." Gabriella said, holding Troy's phone. She scrolled through his call log. "Because she's called 8 times in the past 48 hours and they aren't missed calls. You answered them."

"To tell her to stop calling me." Troy explained.

Gabriella shook her head, "That's not going to work because every time you answer one of those calls from that bottle blonde whore, she wants you even more."

"What?"

"It's a girl thing."

"You're being ridiculous."

Gabriella scoffed, "No I'm not. I'm seeing what you obviously can't."

"There is nothing to see." Troy argued.

"Yes there is. And if you can't see that, than you obviously choosing not to."

"Why are you being so..."

"So what, Troy?" Gabriella questioned. curiously.

"Nothing."

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair, "Ok, I'm just going to go before you say something."

"Brie, don't go."

"No. I'll just see you later." Gabriella grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter.

"Sorry." Troy called out, as Gabriella made her way out of his condo.

* * *

><p>"Mom." Gabriella choked out over the phone. "Are you busy?"<p>

"Mija, are you crying?" Gabriella's mother, Cristina asked.

"No." Gabriella lied. "It just a tear."

"What's wrong?"

"I think Troy and I had a fight." Gabriella replied. "Or something. I don't know."

"Why?"

"His stupid ex girlfriend was calling him. I went through his call log and saw 8 incoming calls from her. Not missed, but incoming."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. I ended up answering the phone. She said she decided to just catch up with him. That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard."

"Sweetheart, why are you so upset? There is no need for you to compete with whoever his ex is."

Gabriella sighed and opened up a bag of Spicy Nacho Cheese Doritos and stuffed a handful into her mouth. She wasn't supposed to be eating junk food, but she didn't care. "I just can't help but be jealous. They have a history and probably a ton of memories, and inside jokes, and since Natalia left Troy, he might still have some hidden feelings deep down."

"Ooh, I like the name Natalia."

"God mom, you aren't helping." Gabriella groaned.

"Sorry. Well maybe you should just talk to him."

"And say what? Say "Sorry I was the jealous girlfriend who went through your phone." I don't think so."

"Well you're going to have to say something." Cristina urged. "It's just going to be hanging in the air until you two talk it out."

"I don't think I've ever been in this situation before. Should I apologize in person?"

"Yeah, that would be the practical thing to do."

"Do I have to be the one to do it?" Gabriella whined.

"Did you start it?" Cristina asked.

"Kind of."

"Then yes, you have to apologize."

"I'm not good at apologizing to people."

"Just say sorry. It's not that hard."

"Yes it is." Gabriella argued. "I'm never wrong so I don't apologize."

"God had to give such a conceited daughter."

Gabriella looked at the digital clock on her nightstand, "Mom I have to go. Its getting late and I have to get up super early."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up. She sighed and fell back onto her duvet. She really wasn't looking forward to her photo shoot in the morning. She picked her phone back up, scrolled through her contacts until she landed on Julia's number, and pressed call.

"Hello?"

"Julia, it's me."

"Gabriella, why are you up?" Julia asked. "Did you forget early you have to get up tomorrow?"

"Please reschedule."

"What?"

"Can you reschedule the shoot?" Gabriella asked.

"No!"

"Listen, you've been my manager for since I was 18. I went through whatever you wanted me to. I smiled through food poisoning, a twisted ankle, and God knows how many colds. I ask for one thing, and I would really appreciate it if you would do it for me."

Julia sighed, "Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Are you crying?" Julia asked. hearing Gabriella sniffle.

"No. I think I'm coming down with something." Gabriella lied. "I'll call you later."

* * *

><p>"You got her a bear?" Marcus teased, laughing at his brother's lame attempt to apologize to Gabriella. He set the bear down behind the couch.<p>

"What else was I supposed to get her? A card."

Marcus shrugged, "You got her a lame ass bear. Are you guys in high school?"

"Marcus shut up." Troy snapped.

They heard a knock on the door and Troy stood up to go get it. When he answered, he saw Gabriella standing in the doorway. "Hi."

"Hey." Troy greeted.

"Can I come in, please? Gabriella asked.

Troy moved over, "Yeah."

"This is for you." Gabriella said, holding out a huge stuffed bear that read "I'm Beary Sorry."

"That is adorable." Marcus cooed.

Troy shot Marcus a glare, "Really?

"Maybe its because she's cuter than you." Marcus said. "I'll see you guys later." He walks out of the room.

Gabriella turned to Troy, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Its alright."

Gabriella shook her head, "No its not. I was overreacting. But when I saw that Natalia had called you so many times, I just got really jealous, and territorial, and I..." Troy silenced Gabriella by putting his hand over her mouth.

"You have a rambling problem. You could've stopped at the sorry part."

"Yeah. I'm not good at apologies."

"And you have no reason to be jealous of Natalia. She was just college fun. She isn't the type to bring home to your parents."

"Promise?"

Troy nodded, "I promise."

"Ok."

"Thank you for my bear." Troy said, picking the large bear up off the floor.

"Its so cheesy." Gabriella groaned.

"Its ok, because I bought you the same bear." Troy told her, laughing.

"Really?"

Troy nodded, reaching behind his couch to get the over-sized bear. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

"I guess great minds think alike."

"If Natalia was just college fun, what does that make me?" Gabriella asked.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "You are much, more than just fun."

"Correct answer, Bolton."

**~To Be Continued~**


	6. Chapter 6

"So Troy gets back from New York tomorrow, right?" Lola asked Gabriella, who was flipping through the latest edition of Vogue.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. He's been gone for three weeks filming Gossip Girl."

"Excited?"

"Beyond excited. I really missed him."

"You guys are so irritating." Lola groaned.

Gabriella frowned, "Why?"

"You guys are so cute. It gets annoying."

"We aren't annoying." Gabriella argued.

"Yeah you are."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Whatever. We only been dating for a few months, so we can't help but be cute."

Lola sighed, "Aw young love. It makes me want a boyfriend."

"Find one."

Lola let out an amused snort, "You make it seem like its so easy to find a boyfriend."

"It's because you're so picky when it comes to guys. Loosen up. You're only 26."

Lola covered her ears, "Let's change the subject. What is Troy going to be doing on Gossip Girl?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I'll look it up." She grabbed her MacBook Air and went to Wikipedia. "I think he's supposed to be playing Blake Lively's new love interest or something." She typed in Troy's name.

"I like Blake Lively."

"Me too. We're friends." Gabriella scrolled down the page until something caught her eye. The date. "Lola what's today's date?"

"It is October 23. Why?"

"Troy's birthday was 5 days ago." Gabriella said, checking the date one more time to see if she right. "Troy's birthday was October 18th. He didn't even tell me. I could've flew out to New York."

"You didn't know it was his birthday?" Lola asked.

Gabriella sighed, "No. We never really brought up birthdays."

"Why?"

"Lola, I don't know why. All I know is that I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"No you aren't." Lola argued.

"What kind of girlfriend doesn't know when her boyfriend's birthday is?" Gabriella asked. "A horrible one."

"Well when he comes out here, you'll just have to have a belated celebration."

Gabriella ran her hands throgh her long hair, "I won't be surprised if he dumps me."

Lola shook her head, "He isn't going to dump you."

"Yes he will. If he forgot my birthday, I would totally dump him."

"Because you're you."

"Shut up, Lola." Gabriella grabbed her car key. "Put on some clothes because we are going shopping."

* * *

><p>"Ok, I have no idea on what to get Troy." Gabriella groaned to Lola, walking down Rodeo Drive.<p>

"What about a sweater?" Lola suggested.

Gabriella turd to her sister, "A sweater? He isn't grandpa or Bill Cosby."

"Ok, what about a nice pair of Gucci sneakers? Or a tie?"

"Ok, the shoes are a nice possibility. What else?"

"Why don't you ask his mother."

Gabriella frowned stepping into Gucci, "Oh no. Forgetting her son's birthday would make her hate me."

"She won't hate you, Gabs. It was an honest mistake."

"This is way too big of a mistake."

Lola rolled her eyes, "You are overreacting. You need to relax."

Gabriella eyed a pair of high heel slingbacks and grabbed them, "These are amazing."

Lola took the shoes from Gabriella's hands, "You dragged me down here to shop for Troy, not you."

"But they're 25% off, Lola." Gabriella pleaded. "This is once in a life time opportunity."

"No!"

Gabriella gave Lola her best pout, "You are prohibiting me from feeding my shoe fetish. If you let me buy the shoes, I will not buy anything else.

"Ok."

Gabriella smiled and took the shoes back, "Yay. I'll go pay for these and I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Gabriella and Lola stepped out of the store, still without a present for Troy. "Gabriella, you suck."

"Well I didn't see anything I wanted to buy for Troy. Sorry."

"Because you were so caught up with your shoes."

"Calm down, grandma. You can wear them, too."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Now what are you going to get Troy?" Lola asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I'll just call Marcus." She pulled out her phone and dialed Marcus' number.

"Hello?"

"Marcus, its Gabriella."

"Hi Gabriella." Marcus greeted.

"Marcus, I have a problem." Gabriella said.

"You realized what a loser my brother is?" Marcus guessed.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed, "No. I need help with getting Troy a birthday girft."

"His birthday was like 5 days ago." Marcus said.

"I know that now. I forgot…or I didn't know."

"Wow."

"Anyway, what did you get Troy for his birthday?"

"I got him a pair of Nikes." Marcus replied. "He is a really big Nike fan. He owns like 200 pairs."

"Do you know what Troy would like?" Gabriella asked.

"He likes music."

"Can you please elaborate on that?"

"He told me he really wanted to go to that Jay-Z and Kanye West concert in a couple of weeks."

Gabriella's eyes lit up, "Great! I'll get him tickets to Jay-Z and Kanye."

"They're super expensive."

Gabriella scoffed, "Money is no object."

"Ok."

"Thanks, Marcus." Gabriella said. "I owe you."

"Well, I would love a ticket, too."

"Bye, Marcus." Gabriella hung up. She turned to Lola, "Well I know what I'm getting Troy."

"Good luck getting those tickets. Everyone in Los Angeles wants tickets to that concert."

"Don't be a Debby Downer." Gabriella snapped.

* * *

><p>"Troy Bolton, you suck." Gabriella said, walking into his condo.<p>

"And why is that?" Troy asked, pulling Gabriella in for a kiss.

Gabriella put her hand over Troy's mouth, "No. Because my 25 year old boyfriend is now 26 and he didn't tell me." She explained, hitting him across the chest. "I wish I would have known it was your birthday."

Troy shrugged, "Sorry. It never crossed my mind to tell you."

"Even though we talked on the phone for hours every night."

"Yeah. Its not a big deal. 26 isn't one of the huge numbers like 16 or 21."

"But its still a birthday. Another year of life."

Troy sat down on his couch, "You sound like my mom."

Gabriella sat down on Troy's lap, "I know there was a reason I like Lucille so much."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was my birthday."

"And I'm sorry for not knowing when your birthday was."

"Apology accepted."

"Yesterday I went out shopping with Lola to get you a gift." Gabriella said.

"What did you get?"

"I bought a pair of shoes." Gabriella replied, holding up her foot for Troy to see. "They were on sale. Only $750."

"Unless you walk around in those wearing nothing else, they aren't much a gift to me." Troy joked.

Gabriella grabbed her purse, "Then I called Marcus and he gave me the perfect gift idea."

"Did he suggest getting me a stripper again?" Troy asked. "He's been dying to get me one ever since my 21st birthday."

Gabriella scrunched her nose up in disgust, "Gross. I got you these." She pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to Troy.

"Lets see whats in here." Troy opened the envelope and pulled out two tickets. "No way. You got me tickets to Jay-Z and Kanye's concert?"

Gabriella nodded, "Second row seats."

Troy gave Gabriella a kiss, "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"No, but feel free to start anytime."

"Well you are amazing."

"I know."

"So would you like to go to the concert with me?" Troy questioned.

"You don't have to take me. Its your birthday gift and you can take whoever you want."

"I know. And I want to take you."

"So brush up on your My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy and The Blueprint 3, Montez."

Gabriella nodded, "Deal."

"You can still feel free to walk around naked in those shoes."

Gabriella scoffed, "Shut up."

**~To Be Continued~**

Sorry, not my longest chapter. I'm having a bit of writers blocks, but I promise to update soon! Pinky swear! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Something is definitely wrong with you, Gabriella." Lola told her little sister. "You should call your doctor."

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I'll be fine." She grabbed a hair tie off of her bathroom counter and pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"You obviously have the stomach flu." Lola said. "Or food poisoning."

"Calm down, drama queen, I just threw up. Its not a big deal."

"People don't just randomly throw up for no reason." Lola pointed. After a few seconds she gasped, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't me do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please tell me you don't need me to buy you a pregnancy test." Lola told her in an intense whisper.

Gabriella sighed, "I was going to tell you later. After I came from my doctor's appointment."

"Tell me what?"

"I already took a test." Gabriella smiled, "You're going to be an aunt."

"Have you lost your damn mind? I'm not emotionally ready for you to be pregnant. You aren't ready to be pregnant!"

Even though she knew her sister was serious, Gabriella had to laugh. "Lola, I'm not pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know." Gabriella said. "Its not a possibility."

Lola smirked, "Really? Its not a possibility? Did you forget I live here with you?"

Gabriella sighed "Ok it is, but it isn't. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. But if you aren't pregnant than whats going on?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I must have caught that 24 hour bug or something. Everyone has to get sick once in a while."

"Maybe you should lay back down." Lola suggested.

"No way. I have to shoot that commercial later on. I can't miss it."

"If you are sick, you need to rest or you will never get better. You could get worse."

Gabriella pulled herself up from the floor, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She'd just have to take an Advil. "No way. I have a job, incase you forgot and I need to go there."

"Gabriella," Lola started in a warning tone. "If you keep pushing yourself, you won't have anything."

Gabriella dismissed her sister's comment, "Lola, I'm 24 years old. I don't need you to be my mom."

"I'm just saying, you could have like a busted up kidney and you wouldn't even know because you don't want to call your doctor."

"Whatever, Lola. I'm going to be fine."

* * *

><p>"Gabriella, why are you so pale today?" Gabriella's make up artist, Carly asked. "Are you sick?"<p>

"I haven't been feeling good today." Gabriella replied, checking her reflection in the mirror. "My stomach is killing me."

Carly grabbed Gabriella's NARS Super Orgasm illuminator off the table, "Are you sure you want to do this today?"

"Yeah. Just make me look presentable because I look like shit right now."

"Gabriella, maybe you need to go to the hospital." Gabriella's friend and model, Chanel Iman.

"No, I'll just get through this commercial." Gabriella's phone started ringing. "Hand me my phone, please." Carly tossed Gabriella's BlackBerry Curve to her. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." Troy greeted.

"Hi."

"How are you? I feel like we haven't talked in a few days."

"I don't feel good." Gabriella said.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Troy asked.

"My stomach." Gabriella replied. "Is killing me. It's like someone took a hot fire poker and stabbed me."

"Are you at home?"

"No."

"Where are you?'

"No where." Gabriella told him, quickly.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Did you know you talk faster when you're lying?"

"No, I didn't."

"Now tell me where you are, Brie."

"I'm fine." Gabriella insisted.

"You're working, arent you?."

"Ok, fine. I'm working." Gabriella replied.

Troy groaned in irritation, "Montez, I love the fact that you love your job, but if your feeling as bad as you say you do, you shouldn't be working."

"I'm almost done. I'll just finish up my last shot and I will be coming over to your house and you will be taking care of me." Gabriella comprimised.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. You get to be my doctor."

"Correction. Your extremely sexy doctor."

Gabriella tried not to laugh, because it made her stomach hurt. "Ok. You get to be my extremely sexy doctor."

"Bleh." Carly teased in the background. "Get a room, lovebirds."

"They are in their honeymoon phase." Chanel said. "Let them be annoyingly cute."

"Troy, I gotta go. I will see you in like 30 minutes." Gabriella said.

"Bye." Troy hung up.

Gabriella dropped her phone into her bag, ignoring the dizzy feeling in her head, "Ok, Carly. Lets finish this so I can…"

"Go sleep with Troy?" Chanel continued.

"Wrong."

"There you go." Carly said. "You're all done."

Gabriella stood up and felt another sharp pain shoot through her stomach. She doubled over in pain and groaned. "Ow."

"Gabriella are you alright?"

That was the last thing Gabriella heard before she collapsed.

* * *

><p>"Lola!" Troy exclaimed, happy to had found Lola. Ceders Sinai was a pretty big hospital and he had been walking around for what seemed like forever. "I found you."<p>

Lola looked up from her magazine, "Hey. You got my message?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah. Whats going on?"

"Gabriella has appendicitis." Lola told him. "She collapsed at a commercial shoot."

"What?"

"Her appendix almost burst."

Troy sat down, "Oh no."

"I should have made her come here. I should have called her doctor."

"Don't feel bad. Gabriella has to be one of the most stubborn people I know." Troy explained. "She wouldn't have listened to anyone."

"But still. Her appendix practically rupturing could have all been avoided."

Troy shrugged, "Maybe. Is she still in surgery?"

Lola looked at her watch, "She should be done soon."

"Good."

"Thanks for being here." Lola said. "Our parents are 2 hours away in San Diego."

"Why wouldn't I be here? Gabriella is my girlfriend."

"I know but still. My sister hasn't had the best boyfriends and she really cares about you."

Troy smiled, "I really care about her, too."

"Glad to hear that." Lola looked at something on her phone and groaned, "I'm just giving you a heads up about paparazzi."

"Why?" Troy asked, taking a sip of the soda he bought in the vending machine on the way to the waiting room.

"E! News just posted something on their website that you and Gabriella might be expecting a baby."

"What?"

"Yeah, its on their So True/So False column."

Troy shook his head, "Wow, tabloids will make anything up. My publicist will have to do damage control."

The two saw a doctor walking towards them, so Lola stood up, "Hi. Any news on Gabriella?"

"Yes. She's going to be fine. The surgery was successful."

"Can we go see her?" Troy asked.

The doctor nodded, "Go ahead. She is in room 408. Only one at a time, though." She walked off.

Lola motioned down the hall, "Go ahead. You can go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Troy walked down the hallway until he saw Gabriella's room He quietly walked in and pulled up a seat next to her bed. He grabbed her hand and held it between his own. After a few minutes he saw Gabriella waking up. "Hey."

Gabriella looked up at Troy with a wild and confused look on her face. Like she was seconds away from freaking up. She looked up around her and saw a white room. "What the hell?" She sat up, abruptly.

Troy gently pushed her back down, "Calm down, babe."

"Did I smoke salvia again? I told Sharpay that shit makes me fucked up."

"Gabriella you're in the hospital." Troy said. "You got your appendix removed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why would I joke about that? You just got out of surgery."

"Oh. How did it go?"

"It went well. You are going to be fine."

Gabriella nodded, "Ok."

Troy sighed, "Montez, you scared me half to death. When Lola called me and said you were in here, I almost had a panic attack."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Next time you get sick, I am personally going to make sure you make it to the doctor. I don't need you collapsing on a date with me one day."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Thank you, Mr. Over-Protective."

"Your welcome."

"Now you _really_ get to be my extremely sexy doctor."

"Oh yeah. I can't wait."

Gabriella yawned, "Am I on any medication?"

"I'm pretty sure you are. Why?"

"Because I'm tired." Gabriella responded.

Toy smiled, "Good. You need some rest."

Gabriella frowned, "I don't want to go to sleep. I want to talk to you."

"I'm not leaving. I will sit here with you."

"Promise?"

"Scout's honor."

Gabriella closed her eyes. She didn't realize how tired she actually was. Within seconds she was sleep.

Troy looked at his watch. It was almost 3 'o clock. He was hungry and the only good thing hospitals served was anything that could be put in the microwave. He'd just get a Hot Pocket.

Troy looked down at a sleeping Gabriella. He bent down and kissed her forehead. As he was walking out of the room, he turned around, and sighed. "I love you, Brie."

**~To Be Continued~**

Ugh. Sorry it took me so long to update. I am up to my nose in homework. Never take AP classes if you can avoid them. They suck. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Troy, don't you have anything to do today?" Gabriella asked, reaching out for the remote on her uncomfortable hospital bed. "A magazine shoot? An interview? Anything? You don't have to stay here."

Troy shook his head, "Nope. Erica cleared my schedule, so I am here to take care of you all day."

Gabriella groaned, "I hate being coddled. It's annoying."

"I don't care. You just had major surgery two days ago."

"Well can you make yourself useful and get me a strawberry margarita." Gabriella asked. "I'd rather take that with this pain medication than water."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Nice to know you haven't lost your sense of humor, babe."

"Of course not."

"But seriously, can I get you anything?"

"Yes. I wan't to go to Lucille's and eat a really big plate of jambalaya and drink...anything alcoholic, honestly, but since I'm not getting out of here until tomorrow and I can't eat," Gabriella sighed, "No drink anything but broth, you can't get me anything."

Troy frowned, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's my stupid appendix."

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. It hurts to laugh, cough, sneeze, even breathe." Gabriella replied. "And this pain medication makes me tired."

"Well you should get some rest."

"I hate rest." Gabriella whined. "I'm a busy person."

"Get used to it. You are on bed rest for three weeks. I would suggest setting up a Netflix account."

"Ha ha, smartass."

"I'm starving. I have to get something to eat."

"Don't rub the fact that I can't eat anything good in my face, please."

"I'm going to go to Nation's and get a burger, and a milkshake."

Gabriella covered her ears, "When I get out of here, I'm kicking your ass."

Troy scoffed, "Sure. I'll be right back."

"Bye."

When Troy left the room, Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. God bless his heart, but Gabriella hated being smothered. But she knew he meant well, so she didn't really mind.

"Knock, knock." Gabriella looked up and saw her friends walking into her room.

"Hi guys."

"Oh, Gabi, how are you?" Sharpay asked. "I go away for one week to Albuquerque, and you wind up in the hospital. What would you do without me?"

"Sorry. I didn't really predict this. I've been sitting here watching Jerry Springer, Maury and General Hospital all day long."

Taylor let out a snort, "That sounds amazing. And you're hot boyfriend is waiting on you hand and foot. You shouldn't be complaining at all."

"You're right."

Taylor nodded, "Of course I am. I'm Taylor. If I were you, I'd be milking this whole 'can't get out of bed' thing."

"Oh I am. I'm just a busy body. I can't sit still for too long."

"Well get used to it." They heard a voice say.

Gabriella looked up, "Mom?"

"Hola." Cristina greeted, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you're in the hospital. Did you think Greg and I would stay in San Diego?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know what I thought. Where's daddy?"

"Talking to a doctor." Cristina said. "Then he said he was going to the gift shop."

"Is Angelo here?"

Cristina shook her head, "No. But he said he'd try to make it out here within this week."

"How long are you staying out here?"

"Well how long are on bed rest?"

"Three weeks."

"Well your father and I are staying for three weeks, then."

"Great."

"Yes it is." Cristina clapsed her hands together, "On to other things, now. Where is your boyfriend at? I want to meet him."

"He went to get something to eat, but he said he was coming back later."

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet him, finally. Too bad we have to meet under these circumstances."

"Yeah. A hospital isn't the most...comfortable of places." Gabriella agreed.

"Speaking of comfortable, how are you feeling? My poor baby is in the hospital."

"I have never been in so much pain in my life. I don't know what is worse, before or after the surgery."

"Why don't you walk around the room and see if that surgery kicked your ass or not."

Gabriella sighed, "I'm going to go with after."

"Smart choice."

"Ok, I decided against food because that look..." Troy stopped mid-sentence as he stared at the four women in the room. "Hello."

"Hi Troy." Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay greeted in unison.

"Hi girls."

Cristina turned to her daughter, "Is this him?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. Mom this is Troy, Troy this is my mother, Cristina."

"Its nice to finally meet you Troy." Cristina said.

"Likewise."

Cristina turned back around, "Él es tan guapo y sus ojos son hermosos."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Gabriella replied.

"You guys really make me regret learning how to speak French." Sharpay told them.

"I just said Troy is handsome." Cristina said.

"Well thank you."

"So Troy, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have an older brother named Marcus and a younger sister named Yasmine."

"Do your parents live out here?"

"No, they live in Texas. I'm from Dallas."

"You went to school out here?"

"Yeah I went to Loyola Marymount."

"That's out here, right?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah mom. No need for a game of 20 Questions."

"Well sorry. I apologize for being curious."

Troy laughed, "Its cool. I don't mind."

"It's just so nice to finally meet you." Cristina explained. "Gabriella has been talking about you for months."

"I understand. I'm glad to finally meet you too."

"My husband should be here soon. I think he's still in the gift shop. He probably got distracted on the way out. Greg always did have a short tension span."

"Cristina, I can hear you." Another voice called out. "And I find it quite insulting."

Cristina shrugged, "It's not my fault that you're getting old, Greg."

Greg dismissed his wife's comment and walked over to Gabriella's hospital bed. He set down a big bouquet of roses and a teddy bear. "I'm still cool, right girls?"

Sharpay nodded, "Oh yeah, Mr. M. You're super cool."

"Thank you." Greg smiled and turned to his daughter, "Oh, mija. How are you?"

"I'm fine right now. I could be better."

"No, you could be a lot worse." Greg argued. "Be happy you got here in time."

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Dad, this is Troy."

Greg turned around, as if noticing Troy for the first time. "Oh! You're the guy that's been dating my little girl?"

Troy didn't know whether to be nervous or confident. He didn't want to be an asshole, but he didn't want to be a coward, either. "Yes, sir."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Greg." Greg extended his hand. "I've heard good things about you."

Troy grabbed Greg's hand and shook it, "Its nice to meet you, too"

"We'll have to talk some other time. Just you and me."

"Dad, don't try to scare him."

Greg shrugged, defensively, "I'm not trying to scare him. I'm just saying when you are out of the hospital, one day Troy and I are going to do something." He turned back to Troy, "Do you like golf?"

"Yeah, I like golf."

"Great. See, Gabs, we're going to go golfing one day. You worry too much."

"I'm just making sure you aren't trying to run him off."

"I would do no such thing."

"Yes, it would."

* * *

><p>Gabriella sighed as Lola opened up their condo door. "It's good to be back home. I'm so tired."<p>

"These past three days have been so lonely without you. I missed my roomie."

"Gabriella, do you need anything?" Cristina asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I just need to sit down somewhere."

Greg grabbed Gabriella's arm and led her to her couch. Gabriella let out another heavy sigh. "Who knew walking would hurt so much."

"You just need to relax."

"I don't know how to relax."

"Well lay down on the couch and don't get up." Cristina explained. "Get some sleep, read a book, knit, I don't care. Just stay still and take it easy."

Gabriella pulled Troy's LMU sweatshirt off and laid back. Sleeping actually sounded wonderful to her. "Fine. Maybe it's all the pills I'm taking, but relaxing sounds pretty good to me."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Lola asked.

Gabriella glared at Lola, "What can I eat besides chicken broth? Nothing. But I appreciate the effort, sis."

"Well, since you are fine, you're father and I are going to breakfast."

Gabriella frowned, "You're leaving?"

"We'll be back in an hour or so. We're only going to IHOP. You'll probably be sleep the entire time." Greg grabbed his keys. "You'll have Lola to keep you company."

Gabriella groaned, "Thanks for ditching me."

"We love you too, sweetie." Cristina called out as she exited the condo.

* * *

><p>"Can you come over, please?" Gabriella asked, Troy over the phone. "I'm lonely."<p>

"I'm with Marcus at the gym right now. But I can leave if you want me to."

Gabriella laughed when he heard Marcus say "You're whipped.", in the background. "It's ok. I'm just really bored right now. My parents went to breakfast 3 hours ago and Lola had a class to go to. I'm alone."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure my mom and dad won't be gone too long."

"Well Marcus and I should be done in an hour, so I'll come over when we're done."

"You don't have to."

Troy scoffed, "Are you trying to talk me out of it? Because I'm just as stubborn as you are. I will see you in an hour."

"Ok. I'll be laying on my couch like I've been doing all day."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up. Boredom sucked. She was not enjoying bed rest and in way too pain to even _try _to move. She sighed, "I guess I'll be on this couch for the next three weeks." She heard the doorbell ring. "Come in."

Gabriella saw Julia and her publicist, Ellen, walk in, "Hey Gabriella."

"Hi."

"So I know you've probably gotten a million and one bouquets of flowers so I got you some alcohol." Julia said, setting a bottle of Pinot Nior on Gabriella''s coffee table. "Even though you can't really drink right now."

"It's the thought that counts." Gabriella told her, sarcastically "Thank you."

"We have a lot of damage control to do." Ellen said, hand the newest edition of US Weekly to Gabriella. "Take a look."

"Gabriella's Pregnancy Shocker! The secrets doctor's appointments, the loose fitting clothes, and the emergency rush to the hospital." Gabriella read out loud. She turned to page 30 in the magazine. "Model, Gabriella Montez is expecting with boyfriend of a few months, Troy Bolton. A close source says Gabriella is "very excited" and she can't wait to have a baby. Recently, Gabriella has been sporting loose blouses and dresses to hide her bump." Gabriella laughed. These crappy magazines get more ridiculous every time she bothers to read one.

"I'm sorry but this is crazy." Gabriella said. As much as it hurt to laugh, she just had to.

"The crazy thing is people are starting to believe it. You didn't want us to deal with press until you got out of the hospital, and now almost all of these stupid magazines are running with this story. If we don't stop it…"

"Well get on that magical BlackBerry of yours and do what I pay you to do. Stop the rumors." Gabriella ordered, cutting Ellen off.

Ellen sighed, "Ok."

Gabriella sat up a little, "Look, I just had a major surgery three days ago and this is the crap you bother me with. Now unless it is a life of death experience, you can handle it. Or do I need to be my own publicist?"

"Sorry."

"Anything else?" Gabriella asked.

Julia gasped, as if she just remembered something, "Oh yeah. I have good news for you."

"What."

"I got a call from Darren Aronofsky."

"The director?"

Julia nodded, "Yes and he wants you to audition for his new movie."

Gabriella looked at Julia as if she was speaking a foreign language. "I'm not an actress."

Julia shrugged, "You told me you took advanced theater in high school and in college."

"Yeah because in high school I needed to take some form of art to graduate." Gabriella told her. "Not because I wanted to, but because I had to."

"Look, Darren said he thinks you would be great for the role. He's even willing to wait until you're done recovering from surgery."

"What role?"

"You will be playing Natalie Bridges, a homemaker whose husband is cheating on her, so you have to kill her to keep your husband." Julia explained. "The movie is called The Perfect Wife."

"But that's so unlike me."

"Exactly. Its great. And you could play the crazy person if you wanted to."

"I'm not an actress. Last time I checked, I was a model."

Julia rolled her eyes, "Look, I think acting would be a great experience. This movie is going to be big. Like the new Black Swan. There are actresses begging to do this role and Darren wants you personally. Maybe it's the pills you're on, but I don't think you are grasping what I'm telling you."

"I'm grasping it. I just don't want to do it."

"I'll drop the script off tomorrow. You're going to read it and _then_ tell me how you feel."

"Julia this is not up for discussion."

Julia dismissed Gabriella with a hand wave, "Let me do my job as your manager/agent."

Gabriella sighed, "Fine. I'll read the script. But that is all I'm going to do."

Julia smiled, "Great! That's all you have to do."

* * *

><p>"Gabriella what are you doing up?" Troy asked, as he saw his girlfriend up and walking around in her kitchen.<p>

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I couldn't stay on that couch another minute. I had to get up and move around. And I had to take a shower."

"You shouldn't be up." Troy scolded.

"Oh leave me alone Mr. Grumpy. If I take really, really small steps, it doesn't hurt _too_ bad."

"Ok. Well I guess I can carry you to the couch." Troy suggested, scooping Gabriella up.

Gabriella smiled, "Why thank you, kind sure." She said in her best southern belle accent, giving Troy a kiss.

"Your welcome, m'lady." He set Gabriella down on her couch. "Is anyone else here?"

Gabriella nodded, "Sadly, my mom is here and she won't leave me alone."

Troy smiled, "Good, you obviously need someone to babysit you."

"No I don't."

Troy picked up the script that was on the table, "Is this a script?"

"Yeah. Julia wanted me to read it. She said I should audition."

"Are you going to?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Probably not."

"Something wrong with the script?" Troy asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "No the script is amazing so far."

"Ok, then whats wrong?"

"I'm not an actress. I've only done a few guest appearances on TV."

"So. A lot of actresses aren't that good anyway. And trying out doesn't mean you get the part."

"You think I should do it?"

Troy shrugged, "Whats the worst that could happen?"

"You're so right."

"Aren't I always."

"I don't need you to be conceited."

"You should do it. And when you become a famous actress we can work together."

"Who said I wanted to work with you?"

"Well I'm amazing, in case you haven't noticed."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Gabriella sighed, "Well I guess I'll at least audition. It won't kill me."

"That's the spirit, Montez. Now where's your dad?"

"In my room. Why?"

"Well he and I are going golfing."

"So you didn't come over here to see me?"

"No, not really."

"I can't believe I'm getting left for my father."

"You better believe it Gabs. He and I have a connection. He prepared for an epic bromance."

"No one is ever prepared for one of those."


	9. Chapter 9

"I am so glad I am no longer on bed rest." Gabriella exclaimed. "I can do all the things I want again."

"Its not like you actually got much resting done." Lola replied. "Everytime I looked up, you were doing something. Walking around, at Troy's place, at Julia's place, cleaning." She listed.

"They were helping me get ready for my audition." Gabriella defended.

"Didn't you audition for that movie yesterday?" Taylor asked. "The Perfect Wife or something?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yup."

"Well how did it go?"

"I think it went pretty good for my first audition ever."

"Were you reading with someone else or by yourself?"

"I had to do a scene with Christina Hendricks." Gabriella gushed. "And I had to be mean to her, which was hard because you guys know I love her."

"She's playing the 'other woman'?"

"Yeah. She is the main character's husband's boss/mistress." Gabriella explained. "And we had this really big argument. It was so much fun."

"You are so messed up in the head."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No I am not. I've just had a lot on my mind and I've gotten into this role."

"Like what?"

"Well its January now."

Kelsi shrugged, "So. Whats so great about…" Taylor shot her an intense look and Kelsi stopped talking. "Oh yeah."

They all knew not to really go down this road with Gabriella. It was a touchy subject and knew better than to really dwell on it, unless Gabriella brought it up.

"How are you, sweetie?" Sharpay questioned, reaching out to touch Gabriella's arm.

"I'm alright. Now that I have Troy, I think I'm starting to accept what happened."

Lola smiled, "That's good. I'm really glad you're ok."

"Me too." Sharpay agreed.

"I second that."

An awkward silence filled the room, after that. They all knew better than to continue this conversation. They just didn't know how to move on, especially since there was such a big elephant in the room.

Taylor cleared her throat, "So, Gabs how are you and Troy?" She questioned, attempting to change the subject.

"We're good. We are supposed to go out later."

"Where?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I think we are supposed to go out to dinner or something. I think we are eating at BOA Steakhouse."

"Feel free to bring me something back. I was going to order a pizza."

"Well you are still gonna have to order it." Gabriella told her. "I'm not bringing home anything."

Lola frowned, "You suck."

"I love you too, sis."

* * *

><p>"I missed going out on dates with you." Gabriella confessed, as she settled into her seat. "I haven't been out of my fucking condo in like…forever and a day. I felt like a prisoner."<p>

"When do your parents go back to San Diego?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I hope they don't try to move out here."

Troy rolled his eyes, "You're parents are great. I'd be a problem if my parents moved out here, there would be a serious problem. I love my parents, but there is only so much of them you can handle of them at a time. And if they move out here, eventually my whole family will have relocated to Los Angeles or Malibu or the surrounding area."

"You're family is a lot more interesting than mine will ever be."

"I disagree, Montez."

Gabriella flipped through her menu, trying to find something to order. There were so many things going through her mind, it was like she didn't know how to concentrate anymore. "I think I'm going to order…" She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She reached into her purse and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Gabriella said, after answering the phone.

"Its me, Gabriella." Julia said over the other line.

"Julia can this wait?" Gabriella asked, slightly irritated. "I'm with Troy right now and I haven't been…"

"Oh please. You can screw him later. This is important."

"Really?"

"Guess who got the part as Natalie for the Perfect Wife?"

Gabriella sighed, "I already told you Angelina Jolie was going to get the part. Thanks for telling me Jules. I'll call you back later."

"You got the part!" Julia snapped.

Gabriella nearly spit the water that was in her mouth out. "What?"

"You got it Gabriella. The casting director loved you."

"Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Of course not. I swear on my mother's life."

Gabriella had to cover her mouth to keep from letting out a scream. She actually got the part! She took her hand away from her mouth, "I'll call you back." She hangs up.

Gabriella put her phone away and smiled, "I got the part."

"What?"

"Julia said I got the part! I'm going to be in the movie!" Gabriella exclaimed , excitedly. She was almost bouncing in her seat. She needed some good news. "I am officially an actress."

"Congrats baby. You deserve it."

"Thank you."

"Let's celebrate. Lets get some champagne."

Gabriella shook her head, "No thank you. I don't drink champagne. Can we get something a little stronger?

Troy looked taken aback, "A little eager?"

"It has been a while since I had a drink besides water and I want to go all out."

Troy smiled, "Calm yourself, hotshot. Maybe you shouldn't start off with something so strong."

Gabriella frowned "What's the fun in that? I'll only get one drink." She signaled a waiter over. "Can I please get a shot of vodka?"

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"Only one right?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. I only want one. It's been a stressful day."

"You want to talk about it?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Not at all. Its kind of personal. Family stuff."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe I can help you out."

"Troy, I don't feel like talking about. Especially not in public, so can we please change the subject, please?"

"Ok. We don't have to talk about it."

Gabriella frowned, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"It's cool."

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair, "Its just not a good time right now. And I shouldn't be dumping all of my problems on you."

Troy shrugged, "Its ok. I know what it is like to be stressed out."

Gabriella let out a snort as she took her drink from her waiter's hands, "Understatement of the century."

Troy's phone beeped. He picked it up off of the table and looked at it. "Yas has a few questions for you."

"About what?"

Troy shrugged, "Something about dance. She's having a breakdown being captain of the team and since you are a good dancer, she is looking to you."

"She's captain?" Gabriella repeated."Go Yasmine."

"Yeah. She was determined to be captain her junior and senior year."

"I wasn't on the team my junior year." Gabriella announced. "I wonder what I missed out on."

"What? Why not?"

Gabriella sighed, "My junior year was very…crazy. Too many things going on and I just didn't have the time, so I took a little break."

"College was crazy. I think between basketball, tutoring, and all of the volunteering I was doing, I'm surprised I didn't collapse from exhaustion."

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed. She picked up her shot glass and downed the drink in one gulp. "Anyway, tell Yasmine to call me and I will help her with whatever she needs."

Troy smiled, "Great. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"No problem." Gabriella replied. She sighed and pulled out her wallet. "You want to go?"

"We haven't even had dinner, yet."

Gabriella laid a 10 dollar bill down on the tabled, "Exactly. We can go to Lucille's and get much better service. And better food. I've been craving sweet potato fries for weeks."

"Whatever you want."

Gabriella smiled and grabbed her purse, "Ooh I love those words."

* * *

><p>"Lola, I'm at the grocery store. Do you want anything?" Gabriella asked, over the phone. She picked up a carton on milk and put it in her basket.<p>

"Yeah. I wasn't a lasagna."

"A big one or a small microwaveable one?"

"Get a small one."

"You eat those almost everyday. That isn't good."

Lola groaned, "Blah blah. I'll eat what I want. Anyway, what are you doing at the grocery store? You can't cook to save your life."

"You're right. I was going to have you cook, but I guess I'll get takeout, unless mom wants to cook something. And I was going to make cupcakes tonight." Gabriella told her, picking up some cream cheese.

"Red velvet?"

"Of course. They're the best."

"Just bring me back my lasagna."

"Ok." Gabriella said. "I'll see you later." She hung up. As she was putting her phone back into her pocket, someone ran into her.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh its alright."

"Gabi?"

Gabriella looked up from her cart and gasped, "Ian? What the hell are you doing here?" She reached over to give him a hug. "I thought you were in New York."

"I moved here for law school."

"You still want to be a lawyer?"

Ian nodded, "Yup. There's no better place to be an entertainment lawyer that LA. You still model?"

"Yes, but now I'm an actress?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got the lead role in a movie. We start shooting soon. The writers are still making changes to the script and they have to finish casting people."

"Are you a good actress?" Ian asked.

"I guess so. I didn't think I was, but I am."

"I'll be the first to buy a ticket."

"So, what else is going on with you? Anything interesting?"

"Well I'm engaged now." Ian told her.

Gabriella smiled, "Congratulations. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Jacqueline. We met after graduation at a bar."

"Well I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"Thank you. And its hard not to know about your relationship. You are on the cover of every magazine on earth."

Gabriella groaned, "Don't remind me about that. It's the worst."

"How are you guys?"

"We're really good. Its refreshing to be in a relationship, and we aren't expecting anything from each other."

Ian nodded, "That's good. So, does he know?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. No one knows but our family and really close friends. Does Jacqueline know?"

"Yeah I told her. No secrets."

"I want to tell him eventually, but at the same time, it doesn't seem relevant."

"Gabriella I think its very important. If you want your relationship to go anywhere, you're going to have to tell him."

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair. "I haven't talked about it in 3 years. The words haven't come out of my mouth and I don't know how to tell him."

"Well you should tell him sooner than later. If you guys are together years from now, and he finds out, nothing good is going to happen."

Gabriella looked down at her aching feet. Wearing Jimmy Choo pumps to Safeway was not one of her smartest decisions. "I'll tell him. But I will do it when I feel like its right."

Ian smiled, "Good. How are you? Are you dealing ok?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. I'm a lot better than I was 3 years ago, I can tell you that."

"Yeah, it was hard, but we're better people because of it."

"You're right." Gabriella agreed. She looked at her watch. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Yeah, me too. But, it was nice talking to you, though."

"You too. You need to call me. I haven't talked to you in forever."

"You still have the same phone number?"Ian questioned.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Bye."

Gabriella gave Ian one last hug before he walks off. As he left, she sighed. How was she going to deal with the mess she put herself in?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh who's Ian? And what's Gabriella hiding? I'm honestly going through a few ideas right now, so I don't even have an answer to that question, myself. Anyway R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"You ran into Ian?" Lola asked, almost spitting the soda out of her mouth.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. At the grocery store."

"Was it awkward? Was it hard seeing him?"

"Not really. I just can't believe we ran into each other. As big as Los Angeles is we run into each other. I mean, he's still one of my closest friends."

"Are you ok?"

"I thought I left my past in Palo Alto, but its following me here. I don't know how I feel about that."

"What did you guys even talk about?"

"He asked me how my life was going. Then he asked me if Troy knew about...what happened. Then I said he doesn't know.

"Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

"Gabriella, you pretty much ran from your life at college. Running away isn't the same as dealing with them."

"Lola, maybe we don't remember the same things, but I went through hell. I don't want to deal, because if I allow myself to think about it for too long, I might break. And keep breaking. And keep breaking until there is nothing left. I don't know if I can handle that."

"Ok. But keeping secrets isn't going to help you out."

"I just don't know what to do. Everything has been smooth sailing for the past 6 months. Me telling him, would put up a wall."

"No it wouldn't."

Gabriella shook her head, "I've been keeping this huge secret from him. He's going to hate me."

"Why do you want to keep this from him?"

"I'm scared." Gabriella admitted. "I don't want to Troy to know about my past failures, or anyone for that matter. That's why no one knew about what was going on with me and Ian, except family and very choice friends. It's the world's best kept secret because everything else about my life is out in the open."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'm giving you three days."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You only get three days to tell Troy."

"And if I don't?" Gabriella challenged.

Lola huffed, "I'm still in law school. I haven't the full act of intimidation down yet. We will cross that bridge when we get there."

Gabriella put her head in her hands, "Fine. I will tell him. But I want a week."

"Three days."

"A week." Gabriella repeated.

"Fine."

"God, you really can't argue."

"You shouldn't put me in the position to argue. I'm the nice sibling. You and Angelo are the mean ones."

"I'm not mean."

"Yeah, you just have a very dry sense of humor." Lola corrected. "My bad."

* * *

><p>"Why hasn't Gabriella come by recently?" Marcus asked, walking into his brother's room. "I miss her."<p>

"She isn't your girlfriend."

"She's like my sister."

"Really?"

Marcus nodded, "Oh yeah. I love her. And so does mom."

"You act like we're married."

Marcus shrugged, "That'd be great. Gabriella is the first girlfriend of yours that I actually like. She's great."

"Yeah. She is great."

"Are we still going out tonight?"

"Where?"

"I don't care. I just want to do something."

"Like bowling? Or going to a club? A bar?"

"A club is fine with me."

"Out here, Malibu, Beverly Hills?"

"Shut the fuck up." Marcus ordered. He let out a chuckle, "You sucked the fun out of that. You're just like Gabriella."

"What?"

"Lola said that Gabriella has a very Type A personality, and you are turning into her. Making plans for plans."

"Thats a bad thing?"

"Yes. I don't think you hear yourself. You guys are spending too much time around each other."

"Honestly, not at all. We aren't a normal couple. She's going to start shooting her movie in Atlanta in a month and I'm going to London soon."

"Well when you put it that way, you're right."

"Actually, I haven't seen her in a few days. She's been..." Troy's voice trailed off. He actually didn't know what Gabriella was doing. "I don't even know."

"Maybe she's avoiding you." Marcus suggested.

Troy scoffed, and looked behind his bedroom door for something, "Why would she be avoiding me?"

"I don't know." Marcus said, staring at his brother. "What are you doing?"

"Have you seen my Rolex?"

"Which one?"

Troy rolled his eyes, opening his drawers, "The only one I have. White gold, sapphire, really expensive. Mom and dad gave it to me when I graduated. Have you seen it?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't live here?"

Troy nodded, "You're absolutely right. You don't live here."

"I'm just your on-and-off roommate when I don't have food at my place."

"You're my freeloader." Troy corrected, pulling the pillows off of his bed.

Marcus shook his head and chuckled, "You love having me here."

"Sure."

"And you barely notice me." Marcus added. "You're always at Gabriella's place."

"Aha! I left my watch at Gabriella's." Troy remembered.

"You completely wasted that rockstar-esque room trashing fit you just threw." Marcus pointed at, looking at Troy's now destroyed room.

Troy shrugged, grabbing his cell phone and car keys, "Oh well."

"Maybe you do have a few Type B personality traits."

"Marcus I'm not a control freak."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>"Are you at your place?" Troy asked, stepping into the elevator at Gabriella's apartment complex. He pushed the button to get to the top floor.<p>

"No. I was at the nail salon with Taylor. I'm on my way back, though Why?"

"I left my watch at your apartment and I was going to get it." Troy told her, as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Oh well Lola is there, so she should let you in."

"Great. I'll grab it and go."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Troy hung up and knocked on the apartment door. A few seconds later, Lola opened the door. "Hi."

"Hey Troy." Lola greeted. "Gabriella isn't here right now."

"Yeah, I know. I left my watch here and I just wanted to get it."

Lola stepped aside, "Oh ok."

"Thanks." Troy walked past Lola and went up the stairs to Gabriella's room. When he opened the door, he chuckled. Gabriella's room was turned upside down. Finding his watch was going to be difficult. He walked over to her vanity and scanned it quickly. Bracelets, rings, a diamond necklace, a tube of red lipstick, and an iPod. No watch.

"Thanks for making this easy Gabriella." Troy muttered, sarcastically. Leave it to Gabriella to put his watch somewhere no one would think to put it. "I appreciate it."

Troy searched, her dresser, on top of her television, under her pillows, and in her closet. Nothing.

He was about to give up and try searching through his place again, when he saw something sparkling under the bed. Troy walked over and bent down to retrieve it. As he was getting back up, he knocked over a box that was on Gabriella's nightstand. He bent ack down to pick it up, when something fell out. A ring. As he got a better look at it, he saw it wasn't any ring. It was an engagement ring.

Troy studied the ring in his hand, "What the fuck?" Gabriella had been engaged? They had been going out of six months. Was she ever going to tell him? Who was the guy she was engage to? Why did she still even have the ring? All these questions were going through his mind, he didnt even hear the door open.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted. "You're still here."

"Yeah." Troy said. "I was having a hard time finding my watch."

"Did you find it?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I also found something else."

"What?"

Troy held up the ring. "This."

Gabriella froze when she saw the object in Troy's hand. "Oh shit."

"Thanks for telling me you were engaged."

"Look, I can explain…" Gabriella started.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Troy asked, ignoring Gabriella. "Was I ever going to find out? Or were you going to wait until someone else told me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important." Gabriella explained.

Troy scoffed, "We've been going out for 6 months, not 6 minutes."

"Look, it doesn't matter." Gabriella said, blinking back her tears. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Troy wasn't supposed to find out like this. She was going to tell him. "I didn't go through with it. I broke it off."

"That doesn't change the fact that you lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"Well sorry. It was omission." Troy corrected.

"Ian and I…"

"Who the fuck is Ian?"

"My ex-fiancé." Gabriella answered. "I broke up with him almost three years ago. It doesn't matter."

"Why did you break it off?"

"I didn't want to be with him?"

"Why were you engaged in the first place at 21? Was he that important to you?"

Gabriella bit back on her tongue. Word vomit. She really didn't need to start falling apart now.

"You aren't going to answer me? Don't you think you owe me that much. I mean..."

"I was pregnant, alright!" Gabriella exclaimed. "That's why we were engaged at 21. But I broke it off."

As if noticing it for the first time, Gabriella looked up and saw Troy staring at her. He was obviously pissed off, but he also looked beyond hurt.

Troy shook his head, "I feel like I'm meeting you for the first time. We've been in a _serious _relationship for six months and you've kept your entire life hidden from me. From everyone.

"Troy can you listen to me for a second?" Gabriella pleaded.

Troy stood up, "I've heard enough." He grabbed his watch and headed for the door, Gabriella hot on his trail.

"Troy, stop."

"Goodbye."

Gabriella winced as Troy slammed the door. If there was ever a time to have a do over button, it would be now.

Lola walked to the living room from the kitchen, "What was that about?"

"He found out." Gabriella said, softly.

Lola let out a sigh, "How does it feel to have that weight off your shoulders?"

"I think we just broke up." Gabriella cried. She let out a sob that she'd been holding in and Lola wrapped her arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

"I wish I had a time machine." Gabriella said.

Lola shook her head, "If we had those, life would be too easy."

"That's why they would be so amazing." Gabriella replied.

Lola sighed and sat next to her little sister, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a despicable human being."

"It can't be that horrible." Lola said.

Gabriella gagged at the optimism in her sister's voice. "You weren't there so you wouldn't know. I've never seen him so mad before. And that look he had in his eyes. He was disgusted by me."

"How much did you tell him?"

Gabriella put her hand over her eyes, "He asked me why Ian and I were engaged if we didn't go through with it and I told him I was pregnant, but I broke the engagement off. And he left."

"So, he doesn't know that you..."

"Had a miscarriage?" Gabriella finished. She shook her head, "No. He doesn't know."

"So he thinks you have a kid?"

"I don't know what he thinks."

"Don't you want to talk to him at all?" Lola asked. "Don't you want to explain things?"

"He won't let me!" Gabriella yelled. "He left. He isn't answering my calls, I stopped by his condo, no one opened the door. He doesn't want to talk to me and I do not blame him. I deserve it. I deserve to be single for the rest of my life."

"Stop blaming yourself." Lola ordered, gently. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did everything wrong, Lola." Gabriella argued. "I should have told him earlier. It shouldn't have come out like that. I was going to tell him, but instead he found the ring in my room."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Gabriella groaned, "Get me an Xanax and a glass of wine."

"For someone who has a college degree, you'd be stupid to mix those two together."

"Well how about leaving me alone." Gabriella suggested.

"No way." Lola scoffed, grabbing Gabriella's remote out of her hands. "You're over here throwing yourself a pity party."

"Am not!" Gabriella argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've been watching TiVo'd episodes of General Hospital and crying all day long in this dark ass bedroom."

"Its been a really good week, despite the fact that they're fucking up people's birthdays. Olivia might be having a baby with Steve, and do _not_ even get me started on Jason and Sam's drama. I mean God forbid they let anyone be happy on a soap opera. Now they're getting a really crappy storyline..."

"I saw the episode." Lola cut in. "Now get up. I'm not going to let you wallow any longer."

Gabriella frowned, "Why not? Why do you have to be a supportive sister?"

"Because I love you."

Gabriella groaned, "Ugh. Love sucks."

Lola grabbed Gabriella's arm and shook her like a preschooler, "Come on. Call your friends and we can have a girls night in."

Gabriella closed her eyes. It was obvious she wasn't going to give up any time soon. "Fine. Call them."

Lola smiled, "Yay! We're going to have fun."

* * *

><p>"Gabi!" Sharpay shrieked, pulling her best friend into a bone crushing hug. "I haven't seen you in like a week.<p>

"Hi Shar." Gabriella greeted, peeling Sharpay off of her body.

"How have you been?" Taylor asked. "You've been MIA."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you dying?"

"Nowhere. Nothing, and no, I'm not dying, Sharpay."

Sharpay shrugged, "Well, we've been besties for a long time. We talk every day and one day, you drop off the face of the planet. What the hell is going on?"

Taylor walked around Gabriella, "Dirty hair, bloodshot eyes, unshaven legs, fattening foods. Something is going on. I've never seen a model look so sloppy in my life."

"Have you completely given up on life?" Kelsi questioned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No, I haven't given up on life."

"Are you sure? Because from where I'm standing, it looks like it."

Gabriella sat down, "Troy knows about me and Ian."

"So, when did you tell him?"

"Last week. He came here and found my engagement ring, so I had to tell him."

"Everything?" Sharpay asked, shocked. She knew how much of a touchy subject this was for Gabriella.

"I tried, but he wouldn't let me. He stormed out of here before I could explain. We haven't spoken in a few days."

Sharpay gave Gabriella a sympathetic look, "Aw, sweetie. I'm sorry."

"What can we do to help? How many bad names do we have to call Troy for you to feel better?" Taylor asked, raising her eyebrows mischievously.

"You can't say anything bad because it isn't his fault."

Kelsi gave Gabriella a pat on the shoulder, "Ok, why don't you take a shower and tell us all about it. No offense, but you look horrible."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"You want to tell us what happened?" Sharpay questioned, passing a bowl of popcorn to Gabriella.<p>

Gabriella shook her head and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "There isn't much to say." She stuffed the popcorn into her mouth. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does." Gabriella cried. She tucked her knees into her chest. "I'm a mess."

"How much alcohol did we give her?" Lola whispered.

"I'm just a horrible girlfriend. I've fucked up every relationship I've ever been. Michael, Dante, Ian, Troy. They have all gone down the drain."

"Well at least you still talk to Ian."

"Of course. I love Ian. He's my friend and the only ex who still likes me."

"Did you and Troy even really break up? Or are you being a drama queen?"

Gabriella scoffed at the questioned. "He sure didn't say we were still together." She grabbed her wine glass and took a sip.

Lola took the wine glass out of Gabriella's hand, "No more for you. You're on water for the rest of the night."

Gabriella glared at her sister, "You force me to have "fun", but you decide to take away my one source of happiness at the moment."

"I'm doing this because I care about you."

"Be glad its not vodka because I would have slapped you by now."

"You're threats mean nothing to me."

Taylor reached over Gabriella's nightstand and grabbed her old engagement ring. "What are you going to do with this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you keeping this ring?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes."

Taylor shook her head, "Wrong answer."

Gabriella grabbed the ring, "I can't just give it away, or sell it. Its mine."

"You have no use for it." Taylor argued.

"Its not a cheap ring I got from Claire's." Gabriella said, defensively. "It holds too many memories."

"Gabriella, almost everything you had from Stanford, you've either burned it or given it to contradict yourself."

"Ian and I had a lot of good memories. Our engagement was actually happy at one point."

"But the relationship ended two and half years ago. You're holding on to something you don't need."

"No I'm not."

"Then, why are you still holding on to the ring?" Kelsi asked. "You don't still have feelings for him do you?"

"Oh no! He has a fiance and I have feelings for Troy."

Lola let out a sigh of relief, "Ok good. So why are you still holding on?"

Gabriella twirled the ring around in her hand, "I guess I'm still trying to hold on to something good. My engagement to Ian wasn't completely horrible. We had goals and plans and everything was going to work out fine."

"Gabs, you can't map out your entire life."

"I know that! But things were fine. I was fine. Ian and I were going to finish school a year early. I was moving in with him. We both had jobs. And in the blink of an eye, everything was gone. So maybe this ring is the only good thing I have with me. Its sort of like a security blanket, for a 24 year old woman."

Taylor frowned. Now she felt bad. "I'm sorry, G."

"Why? You're right about the ring. I'll have to give it up, eventually."

Sharpay took the ring from Gabriella, "We aren't even going to think about this right now. You need to focus on the bigger task at hand."

"What would that be?"

"Winning Troy back." Sharpay answered."Use that noggin, Gabriella."

"I don't want to think about that, either."

"Well what do you want to think about?"

"Nothing. Which can happen if I drink enough." Gabriella started to get back up when Lola pulled her back down.

"No more wine."

Gabriella let out an amused snort, "I was going to get something much stronger."

"No."

"Its getting late. Why don't we just pop in a movie?"

Gabriella laid against her pillow in defeat. She didn't realize how tired she was until then. She closed her eyes. "Ok."

Kelsi smiled, "Great. I'll find us something."

Gabriella wasn't even paying attention. The alcohol was taking over. She just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi." Ian greeted, noticing Gabriella is now awake.<em>

Gabriella groaned in pain as she tried to move. Her head was spinning and her whole body had a numb feeling. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked.

Gabriella turned to Ian, "I'm a little nauseous." She smiled. "But I've felt like that everyday for the past 13 weeks."

Ian's chest tightened. This would probably be the last time he saw her smile for a while. "Anything else?"

"I'm a little sore, but I have this numb aching feeling." Gabriella told him. She looked around the room. "Am I in the hospital?"

Ian nodded, "Yeah. You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"You were at your apartment and you tripped on the stairs and you fell." Ian explained. "You have a minor concussion."

A look of horror spread across Gabriella's face, "Oh my God. Am I ok?"

"Yeah. The doctors want to keep you overnight, though."

"Ok." Gabriella put her hand over her stomach. "How's the baby?"

Ian momentarily froze. How was he going to do this? "Gabi..."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked, picking up on Ian's hesitation. "Is the baby alright?"

Ian shook his head, "No. The baby isn't ok."

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's gone." Ian whispered, trying to reach for Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella pulled her hand back, "What?"

"The baby is gone." Ian repeated.

Gabriella stared at Ian, trying to find some sign of him lying. He had to be lying. "What are you talking about? My baby is fine."

"You fell on your stomach." Ian said. "The doctor said you had abdominal trauma or something like that and you were losing blood."

"You're lying." Gabriella said, sitting herself up. "You're lying to me."

"I'm not lying." Ian argued. He tried to touch Gabriella again, but she hit him.

"Don't touch me!" Gabriella yelled. "Where's my baby? Is the baby somewhere in the NICU?"

"Gabriella, you weren't far along enough for them to perform a c-section."

Gabriella ran her trembling hands through her hair. She felt like her chest was going to explode. "Where's the doctor?"

Ian shrugged, "She just left."

"I want her to give me an ultrasound."

Ian sighed. This was much harder than he thought it would be. He grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Sweetie, they aren't going to give you an ultrasound."

"This has to be a mistake." Gabriella announced, shaking her head. "They made a mistake. Maybe because I was unconscious, they couldn't find a heartbeat."

"It's not a mistake."

"It has to be. Doctors aren't perfect." Gabriella said, ignoring Ian's words. "They could be overlooking something. I might still be pregnant."

"Gabriella, you aren't. I saw the doctors take you in here to perform the operation. I forget what its called."

Gabriella's eyes widened, "What?"

"They had to. The doctors couldn't wait any longer. It was too dangerous."

"So you let them take my baby? Our baby?"

Ian cringed at the heartbreak in her voice. "Gabriella, you were in critical condition. The doctors did the best they could to..."

"Don't say it!" Gabriella barked. "Their best wasn't good enough because if it was, I'd still be pregnant."

"I'm sorry."

Gabriella tried to get up, but Ian grabbed her. "Let me go!"

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stay in this room." Gabriella said, trying to get out of the bed. "I need to get out of here. Let me go."

"You can't go anywhere. You are in no position to leave this room."

"Ian, I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack. Get me out of here." Gabriella pleaded.

"Why, so you can pass out in the hallway?" Ian shook his head. "Lay back down."

Gabriella's fist curled into a tight ball. She turned around and started punching Ian in the chest. Her hand hurt, but she didn't care. Pain felt better than the empty void in the pit of her stomach.

After the exhaustion of hitting Ian came over her, Gabriella stopped. She would have kept going, but she had no more energy. She put her face in his chest in defeat.

"Relax." Ian ordered gently.

Gabriella closed her eyes. "I didn't get to say goodbye. My baby will never know how much I wanted him or her."

"We can have another baby." Ian suggested.

"So you want to just replace our baby with another one?" Gabriella asked, disgusted by Ian's suggestion. "It was a baby not a lightbulb, Ian!"

"I'm not saying that. But we can always try again."

Gabriella dug her nails into one of her arms. The physical pain still wasn't enough to distract her from the emotional pain that just came on full force. "I don't give a damn about any other babies. I wanted this one."

Ian's heart broke at the sight of his fiancé's face. "I know you did. Me too."

"I wish our baby knew how much I wanted him or her." Gabriella spoke, quietly. She pulled at her hair in frustration. She hated feeling weak and powerless.

"Maybe crying will help." Ian suggested, rubbing Gabriella's back.

Gabriella pushed herself off of Ian, "I don't want to cry. I won't be able to stop crying if I start."

"You need to grieve."

"You don't think I'm grieving? Come any closer and you might hear my heart breaking."

Gabriella gasped and shot up out of her bed in a cold sweat. She started hyperventilating and choking.

Lola, who was right next to her, got up too. "Gabriella are you ok?"

Gabriella, unable to speak, shook her head. She put her head in between her legs to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. Her head was throbbing and her throat felt like it was on fire, as if she had been screaming.

Taylor grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting on Gabriella's nightstand. She handed it to her. "Can you breathe?" Gabriella nodded. "Ok, do you need your inhaler?" Gabriella shook her head.

Gabriella untwisted the bottle cap and took a sip of the water. Once her breathing pattern was normal again, she spoke. "I'm fine."

"Are you alright?" Lola asked, concern written all over her face.

"Yeah." Gabriella replied. "I just had a bad dream."

"It looked like you were about to have a panic attack a second ago."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Guys, it's ok. I'm ok."

"You can't lie to us. Your voice gives you away."

_Stupid fast talking_. Gabriella sighed. "Look guys, I'm fine. There is just a lot on my mind."

"You want to talk?"

Gabriella stood up and looked down at herself. A pair of sweat pants and t-shirt with Rihanna's face on it. Good enough. "I'll be back."

Sharpay looked at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand, "It's three in the morning, hon. Where the hell are you going?"

Gabriella grabbed her car keys. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

"Are you in any position to drive? You were drinking a couple hours ago."

Gabriella pushes past her sister, "I didn't go on a tequila binge, Dr. Phil. I'm fine. I will be back soon."

Once Gabriella makes it downstairs to the parking garage, she spots her Range Rover. She let out a sigh.

* * *

><p><em>"Where's my mom?" Gabriella asked.<em>

"She's in the waiting room with your dad." Ian replied.

_"Can you get her, please? I want to see her."_

_Ian nodded and stood up, "Yeah. I'll be right back." He walked out of the room._

_Gabriella rested her head against her pillow and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. She wanted to just wake up and forget this nightmare. The sad thing was, it was her reality._

_She put her hand on her stomach. Nothing. She hadn't been far along enough to feel a kick, but she could always feel some type of movement. Now, in a matter of hours, there was nothing._

_Gabriella looked up when she heard heels clicking against the floor. Her mother was standing in the doorway._

_"Hi." Gabriella greeted._

_Cristina walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to Gabriella's bed. She didn't know what she was supposed to say. What could she say?_

_Luckily, Gabriella spoke up, "Can you and daddy finish moving my stuff into Ian's apartment?"_

_Cristina was taken back by the question. "Uh s...sure."_

_"I can't be in there right now." Gabriella explained. "Too much bad karma."_

_"Are you alright?" Cristina asked. She groaned as soon as the question came out. "I'm sorryfor that really dumb question."_

_Gabriella tugged at her hair. She had been doing that for the past hour now. Sooner or later, she was going to have a chunk of hair missing from her scalp. "I'm just...I don't know. I'm a bit of everything."_

_Cristina nodded in understandment, even though she couldn't relate. She'd never know what her daughter was feeling._

_"What kind of life is worth living if I can't have my baby? A baby that I wanted so badly. 15 year old potheads who don't give a damn can have kids, but mine gets taken away from me?" Gabriella had so much anger and spite in her tone, Crisina flinched._

_Cristina grabbed Gabriella's hand. "I don't have any answers for you. And I wish I did, because it's killing me seeing you so upset."_

_Gabriella pulled her hand out of her mother's. She didn't want anyone touching her. "I dont know why I'm so upset. I'm the one who fell. It's my fault."_

_"Don't say that." Cristina ordered. "You did nothing wrong so don't start beating yourself up."_

_"But it's true. What was I thinking? I shouldn't have been carrying boxes up and down a flight of stairs, in the first place."_

_"I know it would be easier to blame it on someone or something. It would take the pain away, even for just a second, but you can't."_

_Gabriella blinked back her tears. She was not about to cry. "I guess you're right."_

_Cristina noticed her daughter's evident frustration at herself. "You can cry."_

_Gabriella shook her head, "Nope. I'm not going to allow myself to cry over a baby I knew about for just a couple months."_

_"Wether you were 6 months or 2, it was still your baby. You're allowed to cry and scream and kick as much as you want to."_

_Gabriella ignored her mother. She wasn't going to be any more vulnerable than she already was. And crying never solved anyone's problems._

_"I'm fine." Gabriella reassured. She didnt know who she was trying to convince. Her mother or herself._

* * *

><p>Gabriella slammed on her brakes so hard, she thought she'd fly forward. She looked up. She was finally at her destination.<p>

As she got out of her car and started walking up the steps to the house, Gabriella almost turned around. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

_Bullshit._Gabriella thought. She rang the doorbell a few times. She had to talk to someone or her head will explode.

"Go awa...Gabriella? What are you doing here?" Ian asked, opening his door. "It's almost 4 A.M.."

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked.

Ian stepped aside, "Ok." Gabriella stepped inside the house.

"This place is nice." Gabriella said, looking around.

"Thanks. It was a gift for completing my master's program at Stan...why are you here?"

Gabriella was about to reply when she saw someone walk into the living room. She was tall, had light brown hair and really big hazel eyes. It must have been Ian's fiancé.

"Ian, what's going on?"

"Hi. I'm Gabriella. I'm really sorry for showing up at your home at 3 in the morning."

"Jacqueline, this is Gabriella, my ex. Gabriella, this is my fiancé, Jacqueline." Ian introduced.

"Hi." Jacqueline greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

Gabriella smiled, "Likewise."

"Gabriella, what did you want?" Ian asked, remind Gabriella of her purpose for showing up.

"I've been having a really, really bad week and I needed to talk to someone, so here I am."

"Jacque, can you make some coffee?" Ian asked, turning around.

Jacqueline nodded, "Ok." She walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella frowned, "You don't have anything stronger? Like tequila? Or vodka?"

Ian rolled his eyes. She was still the same Gabriella. "Sit down, Gabs."

Gabriella sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry for showing up like this."

Ian shrugged, "It's fine."

"No it isn't. I just really needed to talk to someone. And you were the only person I could think of."

"What's wrong?"

"I told my boyfriend-or ex-boyfriend-about us." Gabriella answered. "And now he hates me."

"What? Thats crazy?"

"He hates me."

"No one could hate you." Ian argued. "You're too nice."

"And I don't blame him." Gabriella rambled. "How would you feel if Jacqueline told you she was engaged and had been pregnant?"

"I'd be shocked, but I wouldn't hate her." Ian replied. "When you love someone, you look past their flaws and issues."

"I don't even know if he loves me. We never talked about it."

"He must have cared for you. He had to."

Gabriella sighed, "Was it this hard for you?"

"What?"

"My miscarriage. Or dealing with it. Was it hard?"

Ian nodded, "Yeah."

"I know I didn't pay attention to your feelings and I'm sorry. I was so caught up in my own grief, I shut you out."

"I know it was harder for you, even though you'd never admit it. And it killed me inside."

"Really?"

"Seeing you so...broken. I couldn't help you. I couldn't make you laugh, or smile anymore."

Gabriella stayed silent. She never realized how much Ian was hurt, too,

Ian sighed, "I remember the day you came home from the hospital. You sat in the spare room we were going to turn into the nursery." Ian started. Talking was going to be harder than je thought. "We had all of your sonogram pictures tacted up on the wall and you ripped them all down. You punched a hole in the wall. And I couldn't comfort you. I couldn't make the pain go away for you. I just had to watch you."

Gabriella felt tears forming in her eyes. She remembered that day way too vividly. Like it was yesterday.

She groaned, "I don't know why I'm so upset right now. I'm fine. I accepted the fact that I wasnt a mother nor was I going to be."

"You didn't give yourself time to be upset. You pushed your feelings away. I think I saw you tear up once."

"You're right, Lola's right, everyone is right. I ran away. As soon as I got my diploma, I was back in San Diego then I came out here and I haven't looked back. It was a lot easier."

Ian held up his hands and shrugged, "I don't blame you. I went back to New York. The thought of staying in that apartment in Palo Alto made me sick."

Gabriella looked at the coffee Jacqueline sat down on the table. "I'm sorry for dumping this all on you. I'm a mess right now."

Ian nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But you're my friend and you'll always be my friend. We went through a lot, so don't be afriad to talk to me. Just not at 3 A.M."

"I'll send you a BBM." Gabriella joked.

Ian scoffed, "Step you're game up, Montez. It's time for an iPhone."

"No way. My BlackBerry takes better pictures."

They fell into a comfortable silence. They hadn't been this calm around each other in a long time. It felt good.

"So, are you going to talk to Troy?" Ian questioned, breaking the silence.

"He doesn't want to talk to me." Gabriella replied, sadly. "I'm giving him space."

"Guys are simple minded. You have to tell us what we want because we won't figure it out on our own."

"I can't force him to talk to me."

Ian scoffed, "You've gone soft. You used to boss me around all the time."

"Because you did everything I told you to do. It was too easy."

"You were just so manipulative."

Gabriella took a sip of her coffee. "If Troy told me he had a love child or something, I would be pissed, too. And confused."

"He still should talk to you. What does shutting someone out ever do?"

"It gives a person time to think."

"Are you justifying his actions?" Ian asked, shocked. "You're letting him walk away. You're giving up."

Gabriella frowned at Ian's choice of words. She wasn't giving up on anything. Gabriella Montez did not give up. "If I had given up, I wouldn't be here right now, talking to you."

"Well put your big girl panties on, and talk to him, not me. You should be at Troy's place right now. Save the tears and get him back, if your relationship is worth fighting for."

Gabriella closed her eyes. She had to give Ian credit. He wasn't babying her like her sister and friends were. She needed someone to tell her to get her shit together.

She turned to Ian, "You're right." She hadn't noticed that she started crying again, until she felt tears falling onto her hands. "God, I'm like a leaking faucet."

Ian's face softened and he frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's ok. It isnt your fault or anything. Ive just been really emotional lately."

"You're making up for years of not crying."

Gabriella laughed, "That makes sense. You know how much I despise crying."

"I remember."

"Thank you for talking to me. I honestly felt like I was going to lose my mind."

"No prolem. I should have majored in psychology instead of pre-law. I'm good."

Gabriella laughed, "Stick to law."

"Don't you dare make fun of my people skills."

"Well I'm the one with the degree in psychology, not you, so shut up."

Ian yawned, "I have a lot more people skills than you do."

"I should go." Gabriella stood up. "You're tired."

"Yeah. I have to be at work in 4 hours."

"Thanks again for talking to me."

"Your welcome." Ian stood up and pulled Gabriella in for a hug. "You smell like mangoes and tequila."

"Margaritas."

"No vodka?" Ian joked.

Gabriella shook her head, "Not tonight. You know I like to switch things up a bit."

"I'm going to hire you to be the bartender at my wedding."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Lola asked, walking into Gabriella's room.<p>

"Debating on wether or not I should call Troy." Gabriella answered, staring at her phone.

"Call him."

Gabriella dropped her phone back onto her bed, "I'm scared."

Lola sat on Gabriella's bed, "Where did you go this morning?"

"I went to Ian's house. I met his fiancé. She's like a Miranda Kerr with hazel eyes. Ian has good taste in women."

"She didn't curse you out for showing up to her home at 3 A.M?" Lola asked, incredulous.

"No. She made me coffee. Ian found himself a keeper."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Me and Troy." Gabriella said. "He said I should talk to him."

"When are you going to?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know." She picked a big stuffed teddy bear and showed it to Lola. "Remember this?"

Lola nodded, "Yeah. Didn't I buy it for you?"

"When I told you I was pregnant, you gave it to me."

"I told Angelo I was going to be the cool one."

"Can you imagine me with a kid?

Lola nodded, "Yeah. You'd be a good mom."

"Really?"

"Totally. You're great with kids."

"I don't know. The thought of being a mom freaks me the fuck out."

"You'd be great. And I'd be an even better aunt."

Gabriella smiled, "Ok."

Lola looked at her watch, "I have to go. I have class soon. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella watched Lola leave. Once she was gone, she picked her phone back up and pressed number 2.

"Hello?"

"Troy, it me."

"Hey Gabriella." Troy greeted. "What's up?"

"I need to see you. We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh, I finally finished. It feels like it took me a year to write this. Anyway read and review! xoxo :)<br>**


	12. Chapter 12

Troy put his phone down and let out a heavy sigh. He had just got off the phone with Gabriella. She wanted to _talk._

"Who was on the phone?" Marcus asked, searching his pockets for his wallet. He had just ordered a pizza.

"Gabriella." Troy replied from his spot on the couch.

"Oh? I haven't heard from her in like, a week." Marcus turned back to the pizza guy. "Wait here." He quickly runs to the kitchen.

"So, who is winning the game right now?"

Troy looked up, surprised. He forgot the guy was standing there. "Uh, the 49ers."

"I'm not too much of a 49ers fan." The pizza guy said. "I like the Miami Dolphins."

Troy instantly thought of Gabriella. She was an unofficial Dolphins fan because Reggie Bush played for them.

Marcus walked back into the living room. "I don't have any cash." He pulled a pack of Trident layers out of his pocket and handed it to the pizza guy. "I can pay you in gum."

"Sir, it's $32.45."

"You dumbass." Troy groaned. He pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." He handed Marcus the pizza.

Troy closed the door and turned to his brother. "You owe me 20 bucks."

"Nobody told you to tip him almost 20 dollars." Marcus scoffed. "Anyway, Gabriella called?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah. And she wants to talk."

"Is that bad?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

Troy shrugged. He didn't have a problem with talking. It was the subject matter. Gabriella had been engaged and was pregnant.

Troy closed his eyes, as if trying to turn his thoughts off. "It's just...crazy."

"Don't you think you owe Gabriella the talk? She gave you like five months of her life."

"Six." Troy corrected. "But she didn't give me everything. She kept out one of the biggest aspects of her life from me."

Marcus shrugged, "Who wants to bring up old shit? Some of crap we did in Houston, would probably get us arrested out here. Wait, I take that back. There aren't too many things in Hollywood that qualify as 'odd'."

"I thought Gabriella and I were serious. I mean she met mom and dad."

"Yeah, that is serious. And I can tell that you are miserable without her. You're head over heels for the girl."

Troy was about to say something when Marcus cut him off.

"You're like, in love with her aren't you?" Marcus asked, taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

"Love? Like, in love?"

"Yeah. What other type of love is there?"

"Like, I love you because you're my brother. But I'm not in love with you. There is a really big difference."

"Stop evading the question, Troy."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I think you are. And because you have a love for her, she hurt you. If she was just some random girl, you probably wouldn't care about the secrets she has."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I actually paid attention in school, contrary to popular belief."

Troy laughed, "It is hard to believe."

"So when are you and Gabriella going to talk?"

"Tomorrow. She said she wasn't feeling to good today."

"Oh no. Is she alright?"

"She said she's going to be fine."

Marcus let out a sigh, "Good. We can't have her sick. Mom and dad want her to come to Texas with us."

Troy groaned, "God, I completely forgot we were going to Houston next week."

"You're still going right? Or am I going by myself?"

"Yeah. Jennifer would kill me if I missed her wedding."

"Are we flying?"

"No Marcus. We're going to drive from California to Texas." Troy answered, sarcastically.

Marcus huffed, "No need for sarcasm. Road trips are fun. Sitting in a car for hours, listening to crappy music, eating fast food every hour."

"Getting stuck on the road and killed by a psycho hitchhiker." Troy added.

"Ok I get it. We're flying. But is Gabriella coming?"

Troy shrugged, "If she still wants to, of course she can come."

"Great. I'll tell mom. She keeps calling me and asking."

"Why doesn't she just call me?" Troy asked, curiously.

"She said she doesn't want to hover or pressure you."

Troy laughed, "Those were her exact words?"

"Positive. It's funny because she's the most hovering person on earth."

* * *

><p>"Turn off the light or I will kill you." Gabriella ordered, sharply as Lola walked into her room and turned on the light.<p>

"What crawled up your ass?" Lola asked, jokingly. She flicked the light switch down. "You were fine whe I left you this morning."

"I still had a buzz this morning. Now I'm tired and I feel like someone spilt my skull open." Gabriella explained.

Lola laughed, "That bad, huh? Hangovers aren't pretty."

"Why did you guys let me drink so much?"

"Don't blame me. I tried to stop you, but you don't listen to me."

"You know I don't listen to you."

"Maybe you should." Lola suggested. "How did your conversation with Troy go?"

"Alright, I guess. I told him I wanted to talk and he said ok."

Lola clapped, cheerfully, "Yay. That's a good thing."

"I'm so nervous. Feel my hands." Gabriella held out her hand for Lola to grab.

Lola grabbed her sister's hand, "Ew, it's all clammy. Are you ok?"

"Besides the fact that I'm practically sweating tequila and wine out of my pores, my head is pounding and I have to talk to Troy about a very low point in my life, I'd rather skip over."

"Go take a shower. You'll sober up and it will clear your head. People do their most thinking in the shower."

"I took a shower like 30 minutes ago. I just want to get some sleep."

"What are you and Troy going to talk about?" Lola asked, completely ignoring Gabriella's last statement.

Gabriella groaned. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get any sleep. "The fucking weather. What do you think we're going to talk about?"

Lola rolled her eyes, "You and Troy are just perfect for each other. You're both so sarcastic. Marcus and I feel like dumbasses when we talk to you."

"Obviously, we're going to talk about me and Ian. My pregnancy. We're going to talk about everything."

Lola crawled into Gabriella's bed and grabbed the remote control. "That is going to be awkward. Is Modern Family on?"

"No. I'm going to sleep."

"Ok, I'll be quiet."

"Why don't you just go in your room?"

"Because we're bonding." Lola replied.

Gabriella scoffed, "Whatever. I'm about to bond with my pillow for a few hours. Just keep the volume on the television down."

"I will."

Gabriella buried her face in her pillow. She wished she could sleep, but every time she closed her eyes her eyes, she felt like she was on Space Mountain at Disneyland. And she was nervous as hell.

Talking about her personal life was not her strong suit. Gabriella was able to bury things down within so deep, to the point where she would forget.

"What if he doesn't want me back?" Gabriella asked.

"Huh?" Lola turned her attention away from the tv and looked at her sister.

"What if Troy doesn't want me back?" Gabriella repeated. It hurt more saying it a second time. "What if I'm too secretive or I have to much baggage? What if he realizes he can find someone better who doesn't keep secrets from him?"

"Slow down." Lola said. "Take a deep breath."

"What if we're over?" Gabriella's voice cracked as she asked.

"You guys are not over."

"I'll be honest. When Troy and I got together, I never thought we would make it to 6 months. I liked him, but I didn't think I'd care for him as much as I do. That he'd consume my every thought every minute and every day."

Lola grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Gabriella, you just need to breathe. Count to ten before you say anything else."

Gabriella was about to say something, when Lola shot her a glare. She closed her eyes and started counting in her head. One...two...three...and so on. Once she reached ten, she opened her eyes again.

"Troy cares about you. Don't let anything either of you do make you forget that. He's hurt, and rightfully so. But if he wanted to break up with you, don't you think he would have done it already?"

Gabriella sighed. Her sister had a point there. "Maybe."

"Just wait until you guys talk. You're jumping to conclusions."

"I'm just trying to be realistic. He might not take me back."

"Look at the glass half full."

"I don't want us to break up, but..."

"But nothing." Lola snapped.

"Maybe I should go talk to him right now." Gabriella pushed her duvet off of her. Lola grabbed her arm.

"No. You obviously aren't thinking clearly and the last thing you need is to make an ass of yourself."

"I need to talk to Troy right now." Gabriella insisted.

Lola shook her head, "No. Now weren't you going to take a nap?"

"I can't sleep right now, Lola. Can't you see I'm freaking out?" Gabriella took a deep breath. She could feel herself getting worked up again.

"You know what? I'm going to call your friends. Maybe they can calm you down."

* * *

><p>Gabriella had been sitting in her car for about 20 minutes outside of Troy's condo. 99% of her wanted to turn around and go home, but that stupid 1% was stopping her.<p>

"Get it together, Montez." Gabriella said to herself. "You can do this."

Gabriella unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door to her car. She was right. She could do this.

Gabriella felt ridiculous. She could walk down a runway in nothing but her underwear without breaking a sweat, but she was nervous about talking to Troy? It was really silly.

Before she knew it, she was at Troy's door. Gabriella sighed. Se wished she could just fast forward the next hour or so of her life.

Gabriella knocked on the door. Let's get this over with.

The door opened and Marcus appeared in the doorway. "Hey Gabriella."

"Hi." Gabriella greeted.

"Come on in." Marcus stepped aside and Gabriella walked in.

"Is Troy here?"

Marcus walked over to Troy's coffee table. He grabbed his car keys. "Yes. I think he just got out the shower."

"Going somewhere?" Gabriella asked.

Marcus nodded, "Yes. My cousin Jen is getting married and I have to get a gift."

"What are you getting her?"

"I don't know, yet. Troy got her a toaster. That's so stupid."

"When people get married, they need appliances."

"What would you get her?" Marcus questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "Well I've never met your cousin. What does she like?"

"She's a Starbuck's addict."

"You could get her a coffee maker." Gabriella suggested.

"I didn't think of that." Marcus said. "Gabriella, you are a genius. Tell Troy I said bye." Marcus rushed out of the door.

"Marcus, who was at the...door?"

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing in the living room. He had on basketball shorts and a wife beater. His hair still wet from the shower. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Sorry for showing up unannounced." Gabriella said. "I know we were supposed to meet up a few hours later, but I had to see you."

Troy shrugged, "It's alright. How are you feeling?"

Like crap, Gabriella thought. "I'm fine."

Troy sat down on his couch. Gabriella sat across from him.

Gabriella didn't know how to start the conversation. That 1% was still nagging at her to leave, but the rest of her was making her stay.

Troy felt like an awkward middle schooler. Talking to Gabriella shouldn't be this hard. She was one of the easiest people to talk to, and yet he couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella blurted out, pulling Troy out of his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry I kept everything from you." Gabriella continued. "Its not that I didn't want to tell you. I couldn't tell..."

"Slow down." Troy ordered. "Let's start from the beginning."

"The beginigng, beginning?"

"Yes."

Gabriella took a deep breath. "I was 21, and a junior in college. My boyfriend Ian had just proposed to me. A few weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. So I quit modeling."

"Ian was so excited." Gabriella continued. "He wanted to be a father and he was so good with kids. He started buying clothes, and books, and toys." Gabriella chuckled, "He even had a nursery set up in his apartment. Crib, rocking chair, everything. I don't why he bought all so fast because we had a long time before the baby was supposed to arrive, but he said by the time I was 6 months pregnant, he wanted it to be complete."

Troy stayed silent. He had absolutely no idea where this story was going.

"One day in January, when I was 17 weeks along, I was moving out of my place and into Ian's. My parents came down from San Diego to help me move,"

Gabriella paused for a second. Her eyes were stinging and her throat was burning. She quickly composed herself, before she started crying. Now was not the time to have an emotional breakdown.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "I had my last box of stuff in my hands. My parents and Ian were at his place. As I was walking down the stairs, I had a dizzy spell and I lost my footing, so I fell. I remember kind of going in and out. The last thing I heard was my roommate Sabrina telling Taylor to call 911. The next thing I know, I wake up in the hospital."

Troy studied Gabriella. Her eyes were blank. She was still. Her body language wasn't giving off any type of of vibe, but he could hear it in her voice. The strain. As if she was having some sort of internal battle. He might not see the tears, but she was crying. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but with the current state of their relationship, he just held her hand.

Troy spoke up, "If this is too much, you don't have to continue."

Gabriella shook her head, "No. I do, actually."

"Ok."

"Anyway, I woke up in the hospital. Ian was sitting next to me. He told me I fell down the stairs and I had a concussion." Gabriella wiped away a tear that had fallen. "And that we lost the baby."

Troy's eyes widened. He didn't really know what to expect. "Gabi..."

"I didn't really want to believe it. I wanted him to be lying to me. But he wasn't. And I was mad, confused, upset, all at the same time. I lashed out."

Gabriella knew there was no use in trying to wipe her eyes anymore. She couldn't stop the crying.

"Anyway, long story short, I called off the engagement a few months later." Gabriella finished, fast-forwarding all the other details and getting to the end of the story. "We were over, as much as I didn't want us to be."

Troy's eyes filled with concern. He had never seen Gabriella so...broken. She looked so small and vulnerable.

"Don't look at me like that!" Gabriella snapped. "I don't need the pity look anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Troy asked. "I would have understood."

"I couldn't. We were having so much fun in our relationship and I didn't want to ruin it. I didn't want you thinking I had baggage. And you didn't exactly give me much time to explain."

"You made me think I wasn't important enough to talk to." Troy said. "Sorry for not giving you a chance to explain. I thought you had a kid somewhere."

Gabriella felt sick to her stomach. Revealing this was supposed to help her. Instead she just got a flood of bad memories. She pulled her hand out of Troy's. "Maybe I should just go."

"What? Why?"

"This is...way too much." Gabriella stood up. "I shouldn't have come here."

Troy wasn't about to let her go that easily. "Gabriella, stop!"

Gabriella turned around, "What?"

"Do you love me?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella felt like the wind got knocked out of her. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love me?" Troy repeated. "Because I'm in love with you, and I need to know if what we have is worth fighting for. But if you don't, then you can leave."

Gabriella's mind was moving a lot faster than her mouth was. She felt like she couldn't speak.

"ANSWER ME!" Troy yelled.

"Yes, I love you."

"Then why are you running away from me?"

"Because I'm scared." Gabriella admitted.

"Of me?" Troy wondered, shocked.

"No. Of us. Being in love. I'm scared. The last time I was in love with a guy, everything fell apart at once. Ian and I get engaged, I find out I'm pregnant, I have a miscarriage, we break off the engagement, I move out, then we break up for good. If that happens with..." Gabriella was cut off by Troy's lips crashing onto hers. She pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"It was the only way I could get you to shut up." Troy replied.

"Well then."

"You don't think I'm scared, too? I'm terrified. But that's a good thing, I guess. Fear makes the prize worth it."

Gabriella laughed and wiped her remaining tears away, "God, I almost forgot how corny you were."

Troy smiled, "It's all apart of my charm. You secretly enjoy it."

Gabriella held up her hands in defeat, "I guess I do."

"Any more secrets you want to tell me?" Troy questioned. "Ever been arrested? Are you a serial killer? Have any crazy psycho exes?"

"I got arrested my freshman year of college for skinny dipping." Gabriella admitted, laughing at the memory.

"I wish I went to Stanford with you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any secrets you want to share."

Troy shrugged, "Not really. Back in Texas, my friends and I used to do dumb stuff. Nothing illegal or life changing, though."

"Ok. So clean slate?" Gabriella suggested.

Troy nodded, "Clean slate."

"Wait a second. You told me you loved me."

"Yes, I did."

"You weren't joking?"

Troy scoffed, "Yeah. I was joking."

Gabriella smiled and gave Troy a kiss. "Well I love you too. Even though, you're a sarcastic asshole."

"Touché."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas. I did. Anyway, these last few chapters have been **_**extremely**_** depressing! So this chapter is going to be a lot more light-hearted.**

* * *

><p>"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Troy asked, turning to his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him in the passenger seat of his rental car.<p>

"Reading." Gabriella replied.

"What are you reading?"

"My script."

"We're on vacation, Gabriella." Troy reminded her. "No work."

"Well I needed something to read on the plane."

"We're in a car now. No more reading."

"Look, I am the lead role in the movie. And not some crappy direct-to-DVD movie. I am not an actress, so I have to be flawless."

"You're going to psyche yourself out, Montez." Marcus said. "Take it one day at a time."

"We start shooting in a few weeks."

"And I've seen you read that script cover-to-cover at least 7 times." Troy grabbed the script from Gabriella's hand and tossed it in the back seat.

"Hey!" Gabriella exclaimed, slapping Troy's arm. "I was reading that."

"_Was_, being the operative word." Troy replied. "Now you aren't."

"Gabriella, we're going to have so much to do, you're going to forget about that silly little script." Marcus said.

Gabriella nodded, "Maybe you're right Marcus."

"I know. I usually am."

Gabriella laughed, "Oh my gosh, do you know how ridiculously similar you and Troy sound?"

Troy scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Yeah, I'm siding with my bro on this one." Marcus agreed.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella asked. "Because Troy said something like that to me once."

"I guess great minds think alike." Marcus reasoned.

Troy turned a corner and pulled into gated community with mini estates. "It feels good to be home."

"Now, Gabriella, we have to warn you about a few things." Marcus started. "You're a model, you're skinny. Those women are going to feed you like you're a starving child in a 3rd world country. And if you turn anything down, they'll get offended."

"It's just a southern thing."

"Also, they're very nosy. They'll be all in your face. Be prepared for a lot of questions."

Gabriella nodded, "Got it. Accept food and answer questions."

Troy pulled into the circular driveway of his parents house. "Here we are."

Gabriella looked out the car's window and saw a sprawling estate located towards the back of the community. "Wow, it's beautiful here. And quiet."

Marcus chuckled, "Quiet."

Gabriella opened the door to the car, "I lived in London and in San Diego. The most popular city in England, and then on the beach is not very quiet. I like it here already."

"Once you meet our family, you'll be begging to leave." Marcus told her, grabbing her Louis Vuitton suitcase.

Gabriella shook her head, "You act like your family is so horrible. I bet my family is worse."

Marcus scoffed, "Please. You're family is full of cool, tall, attractive Spanish..."

"Cougars." Gabriella finished. "My aunts hit on my boyfriends and Lola's."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "You say that like its a bad thing. Troy do you have your key?"

"Why would I have a key here?" Troy asked. "I haven't lived here since I was 18."

"Mom gave us each a copy."

"Then why don't you have yours?"

"I lost it."

The door opened up and Lucille smiled, "I know my sons bickering when I hear it."

"Hi mom." Troy and Marcus greeted simultaneously, each pulling their mom into a hug.

"Hi boys."

"Hi Lucille." Gabriella greeted.

Lucille smiled and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug, "Yay, you're here."

"Yeah, Troy practically begged me to come."

"I did not!" Troy argued.

"Yeah, I wanted to come." Gabriella admitted.

"Good. Well let's go get you guys unpacked. Everyone is coming over soon for dinner." Lucille said. "You guys are hungry, right?"

"We just ate at the airport."

Lucille dismissed that with a flick of the wrist. "Pish posh. Airport food is nothing. You guys need some real food. Your dad just went to the grocery store for some steaks."

"What kind?"

Lucille shrugged, "Um, I don't know. But Yasmine and I were just making mashed potatoes."

"Yas got here before us?" Troy asked, shocked. Yasmine was the slowest person on earth. They all walked into the kitchen.

"Hi guys!" Yasmine greeted, cheerfully. "What took you so long?"

"We didn't book an earlier flight." Troy walked over to his sister and hugged her.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry you had to travel with these two." Yasmine teased. "They are horrible."

"None of us actually sat next to each other."

Marcus smiled and sat down by the bar. "I sat next to a double-jointed, Brazilian gymnast. She didn't speak too much English but I got her phone number."

"You don't speak Portuguese, Marcus." Lucille pointed out.

"No, but Gabriella speaks Spanish, which is close enough to teach me a few words."

"Spain and Portugal are two different countries."

"I can speak Portuguese. I have Portuguese family members."

"You see, mom. I have things under control."

"You don't even know where she's going." Yasmine said.

"He probably doesn't even know her name, let alone where she's going."

"Her name is Alayna and she happens to be out here somewhere. I might meet her one day."

Yasmine shook her head, "I doubt it. Over 2 million people live in Houston."

"Thanks for the optimism, Wikipedia."

"You guys leave your brother alone. If he found someone he likes, be supportive." Lucille said, patting her son's back.

"Thank you mom. At least mom supports my quest for..."

"Sex." Troy finished.

"Love." Marcus corrected.

"I support you Marcus." Gabriella said. "You can meet the love of your life anywhere. Troy and I met in Starbucks."

"Gabriella and mom support me. Yasmine and Troy are just jealous."

Troy let out an amused snort, "Ok. I'm going to go unpack. Gabriella, you coming?"

Gabriella stood up, "Yeah. Lead the way."

Troy walked up the stairs that led from the kitchen to the upstairs hallway. Once they made it upstairs, Troy opened up one of the doors to reveal a spacious bedroom.

"Aw." Gabriella cooed. "Your room is so cute."

"Shut up."

"The posters of cars, basketball players, the shoe boxes. It reminds me of my brother's old bedroom."

Troy sat his suitcase on his old bed. "It's nice to know my room still comes in here and cleans the place. We haven't chocked to death on dust."

Gabriella sat down on the bed, "I'm so tired."

"Why don't you go to sleep." Troy suggested. "You can meet everyone in the morning."

"No way. I'm excited. I want to meet your family, today."

"Ok."

"Do you not want me to meet your family?" Gabriella asked, slightly offended.

Troy shook his head, and sat down next to Gabriella. "No. It's just that they are a little overbearing. I don't want you to get freaked out."

"I'll be fine. I'm calm. I had a beta blocker on the plane. I couldn't be nervous or freaked out if I wanted to be."

Troy smiled, "Are you sure?"

Gabriella gave him a thumbs up, "Positive."

"Good."

Gabriella stood up and walked over to the double doors that led out to the balcony. She pushed them open and gasped, "You have a lake in your backyard."

"It's a man made lake. When I was 10, there was nothing but trees and dirt back there."

"Its beautiful. We're going to go swimming in it while we're out here."

"Skinny dipping?" Troy suggested, with a raised eyebrow.

Gabriella winked, "I don't go skinny dipping for just anyone."

"I'm not just anyone. I'm your boyfriend."

"It's winter. The chances of me getting naked and going swimming are very, very slim. I don't want to catch pneumonia or something."

"Big baby." Troy teased.

There was a knock on the door. Yasmine walked in, "Everyone is here."

"Who's everyone?"

"Everyone." Yasmine repeated.

Troy stood up from his spot on the bed, "Oh. Come on, Brie."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room and down the staircase. Well, Gabriella practically bounced down the stairs. She was excited, nervous, and anxious all at the same time. This whole nervous thing was new to her. Before she met Troy, nothing fazed her. Now she was practically falling over herself to meet his extended family.

"Do I look ok?" Gabriella asked, stopping at the stairs.

"You look fine. Your outfit is going to win them over."

Gabriella looked down at her body. She was wearing a Dallas Cowboys t-shirt from Victoria's Secret, PINK Loves The NFL collection and a pair of black sweat pants. "Oh."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. She'd never intentionally wear this. She was a San Diego Chargers fan, and the occasional Dolphins supporter, on account of Reggie Bush. Gabriella just got so much free stuff from Victoria's Secret, she threw some things into her bag without notice.

"Baby, I'm a Chargers fan. My outfit is just a lucky coincidence." Gabriella explained. "Don't get your hopes up."

"You'll convert soon enough." Troy told her, confidence in his tone.

Gabriella continued walking down the stairs, "No way, Jose. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a very stubborn person."

"Well Montez, you've finally met your match."

Gabriella shook her head, "There is no way I'm changing sooner or later."

"I'll convince you sooner or later."

"I have to be loyal to where I'm from. Just like you."

"That's not gonna stop me from trying."

"Have fun trying."

Marcus cleared his throat, "Ok lovebirds, can you guys not be so caught up in each other for 5 seconds?"

Troy looked around and saw his aunts, uncles, and cousins standing in the kitchen. "Hey guys."

"You aren't going to introduce us to your girlfriend?"

"Gabriella, meet my aunts, Kathy, Claire, and Chelsea my uncles, Richard, and Victor, and my cousins Dylan Kyle, Eric, Tyler, Justin, and Jeremy. Guys this is my girlfriend, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Kathy smiled, pulling Gabriella into a hug, "You're so pretty. Troy, she's so pretty."

"Thank you."

"And tall." Kathy added, pulling back from the hug, "How tall are you?"

"5"11." Gabriella replied. "I'm like an inch shorter than Troy with heels on."

"Sorry I'm late. Aaron was keeping Ryan and I up."

Gabriella turned around and saw a panting blonde woman with big grey eyes carrying a toddler on her hip. "Hi, I'm Gabriella."

"Jennifer." The lady replied, sitting the toddler down.

"Oh, you're the bride to be. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Gabriella bent down, "And who is this cutie pie?"

"This is my son, Aaron." Jennifer answered. "Aaron say hi."

"Hi." Aaron spoke quietly.

"Hi Aaron. My name is Gabriella." Aaron gave her a polite stare. "You can call me Ella."

Aaron laughed, "Ella." He repeated.

"How old are you, Aaron?" Gabriella asked.

Aaron held out 3 fingers. "I three years old."

"Oh you're such a big boy."

"Do you like cars?" Aaron questioned.

Gabriella shrugged, "Cars are ok. Do you like cars?"

Aaron nodded, excitedly, "My daddy has a Mustang. And we went to see the monster trucks and they crushed the little cars into the dirt."

"Oh really."

"What kind of car do you have?"

"I have a Range Rover." Gabriella answered.

"A Range Rover?" Aaron repeated. Gabriella nodded. "Is it green? I like green."

"No, it's white."

Aaron's face fell, "Oh."

"I'm sorry." Jennifer apologized. "His father has him addicted to cars and basketball."

Gabriella laughed, "He is adorable. It's completely fine."

"I like you, Ella."

"Well I like you too, Aaron."

Troy bent down too, "You like her more than me, buddy?"

"She's pretty." Aaron said.

Gabriella gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek, "Aww you are so cute. I want to just put you in my purse and take you home with me."

Aaron blushed, "Thank you."

Troy frowned, "Aaron, don't let her fool you. You like me more."

"Don't be jealous, Troy." Gabriella teased. "Not my fault I'm more likable."

"Don't start, Montez. Don't start."

Kyle shrugged, "Aaron is right. Gabriella is very pretty."

Dylan rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. "Don't be a perv, Kyle."

"How am I being a perv?" Kyle asked. "I'm giving her a honest compliment."

"You just have a mega crush on her." Dylan admitted. Kyle's face turned a deep shade of red.

Gabriella giggled at Kyle's nervousness. "It's ok. He isn't being a perv. I've dealt with far worse."

"Yeah." Kyle agreed. "Shut up, hater!"

"Ok guys." Lucille warned. "No arguing in my house."

"Sorry." Kyle mumbled.

Lucille wiped her hands on a towel. "Now everyone out of the kitchen, who is not cooking. Gabriella would you like to help?"

"NO!" Troy and Marcus shouted in unison.

"Yes." Gabriella argued.

Troy sighed, "You can't cook."

Lucille scoffed, "I'm pretty sure the girl can make gravy. It's milk and flour."

"Um...you haven't had her cooking before."

Gabriella held her hands up in defeat, "Fine. I'm not the best cook in the world."

"Don't sugarcoat it."

"Ok, I'm a horrible cook." Gabriella corrected.

"You can't cook?" Chelsea asked, incredulously. "How the hell have you been surviving all the years?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Take-out."

Chelsea shook her head, "Oh you poor thing! No wonder you're so thin. Don't worry. By the time you leave here, you'll look healthy."

Marcus smiled and mouthed, "Told you." to Gabriella.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, babe. You survived day one." Troy said, moving past Gabriella who was brushing her teeth.<p>

Gabriella spit a wad of toothpaste in the sink. "You make it seem like I survived hell. I really like your family."

"They really like you, too. Especially Aaron."

"I love that little boy. He is just so cute and sweet."

"He's such a flirt. He tried to kiss you."

Gabriella wiped her mouth with a towel and put her toothbrush back into its case. "Jealous?"

"No way." Troy denied, sitting down on the bed.

"Good. Because I love you."

"Love you too, baby."

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and pulled off her robe. "Like my outfit."

Troy looked up at Gabriella, "You're in your underwear."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, I'm in my underwear. Thanks for being observant."

"It's red."

"You're favorite color. And underneath it," Gabriella sat on Troy's lap, "I'm naked."

Troy laughed, "You are such a loser."

"God, your girlfriend is sitting on your lap in next to nothing and you're laughing. I'm feeling very unsexy right now."

"Wait you want to have sex?"

"Ding ding ding. One point for Troy Bolton."

"In my parents house? Gabs they're right across the hall."

Gabriella pulled off Troy's shirt, "I'll be quiet."

"Yeah right."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You are doing a shitload of talking right now."

"Sorry. If you want to have sex..." Gabriella cut Troy off with a kiss. He talked too much for her liking.

Troy reached around to unhook her bra, but was cut short by the door opening.

"I hope you guys aren't slee...oh my God!"

Troy pushed Gabriella off of him in shock, "Oh my God! Mom! What are you doing here?"

"We were going to ask you two if you wanted to watch a movie." Yasmine explained. "But it's obvious that you two have more fun things to do."

Gabriella grabbed her robe and quickly pulled it on. "Oh my goodness."

Kyle stared at Gabriella, "I think I'm going to pass out." Yasmine covered his eyes with her hands.

Lucille quickly turned around, "Jen, Yasmine, Kyle, Marcus, Jack let's go." She turned back around, "We saw nothing here. What happens in here, stays in here."

"Goodnight."

Everyone left the room, and Gabriella buried her face, "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not good."

"Calm down."

"This is not ok. Your parents, and siblings and your cousin saw us about to have sex."

"Marcus has seen you walk around of my house in your underwear all the time. And your job required half-nakedness."

Gabriella shook her head, "It's not the same. This is up close and personal. You were taking my bra off."

"You're overreacting."

Gabriella groaned, "Do you think they saw my tattoo?"

"You mean the really big obvious one of a phoenix on your hip?" Troy asked, sarcastically. "I doubt they saw it." Gabriella glared at him. "I'm totally kidding. Of course they saw."

"They probably think I'm a whore."

"You aren't a whore."

"But they probably think I am."

"If it makes you feel any better,..."

"Unless you have a time machine to erase the last 5 minutes of my life, nothing will make me feel better. I just want to go to sleep."

Troy frowned, "Wait. We aren't going to have sex?"

"No. We are going to sleep."

"But I'm not in the mood for sleep. I'm not tired any more."

"Well you were a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, well that was before you convinced me to have sex. I'm not in the mood to sleep anymore. I can't just turn my brain off. I have sex on the brain. I'm at a 7, I can't just go back down to a 0."

Gabriella grabbed the remote control and turned the TV to the history channel. "Mother fucker, you threw me across the room. You better get sleepy."

"That was an accident."

"If I have a bruise on my back tomorrow, I'm killing you." Gabriella threatened.

* * *

><p>"Gabriella, why are you calling me?" Taylor asked, yawning over the phone. "I'm up 3 hours earlier than usual."<p>

"Tay, I'm freaking out."

"What's wrong? Troy's family doesn't like you?"

Gabriella ran her hand through her hair, "No that isn't it."

"Are you taking a shower? I hear water running in the background."

"I'm running the shower so Troy doesn't come into the bathroom."

"Well what's up?"

"Troy's entire fucking family walked in on us."

"In on you doing what?"

"Having sex." Gabriella clarified.

Taylor gasped, "Oh. What happened? Were you guys like in the middle of everything? Were you naked?"

"We weren't naked."

"Gabriella, you need to be naked to have sex." Taylor started laughing. "I think you should know this."

"Well we were about to have sex. I was sitting on him in my underwear when his mom, dad, two siblings and two cousins walked in the room." Gabriella explained. "I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"This is amazing. Wait until I tell Sharpay and Kelsi about this."

"Tay," Gabriella whined, "you aren't helping me at all."

"What are you going to do?" Taylor questioned.

"I can not face his family right now."

"Are you going to run the shower and stay in the bathroom all day?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know. I need a shot of vodka, because I'm freaking out."

"Vodka isn't the answer."

"Tequila is an option." Gabriella compromised.

"How about no alcohol. It's 7 'o clock in the morning."

"Troy's 16 year old cousin was there. I've probably guaranteed he'll need therpay."

Taylor rolled her eyes, even though Gabriella couldn't see, and let out a snort. "I call bullshit."

"Huh?"

"Last time I checked, Victoria's Secret Angels were known for 3 things. Really long legs, huge boobs, and ridiculous curves. Your body scarred him for life, all right."

"Tay, I'm being serious."

"Let's not forget your butt."

"What's wrong with my butt?"

"It's really big. Like a bubble butt." Taylor chuckled, "That's my new nickname for you, ok."

"This isn't helping me at all."

"What do you want me to say? I can't erase what happened for you. I can only make light of the situation."

"This is just the worst first impression I've ever left."

"Or the best. Try to be optimistic."

Gabriella sighed, and set her phone down. She turned the knob on the sink. She quickly dipped her head into the water. It had to look like she just got out of the shower, in case Troy was up.

Gabriella picked her phone up and pressed it to her ear, "Tay I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Don't give anyone a peek at your goods until then, Gabs." And with that, Taylor hung up.

Gabriella pushed all her hair onto the top of her head, and wrapped it in a towel. She unlocked the door to the bathroom and walked into the adjoining bedroom.

Troy looked up from the television, "Hey baby. How was that hide-out?"

Gabriella frowned, "How did you know I was hiding?"

"I know you. We've spent enough time at each others apartments for me to know that you've never taken a 50 minute shower. The wet hair is pretty convincing, though. Did you just stick your head under the shower head?"

Gabriella smiled, "Close. In the sink." She sat next to Troy and put her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Last night was horrid."

"It wasn't that bad. We weren't actually doing anything."

"You're family still saw way too much of me."

"My parents have probably moved on."

"I'm not getting out of this bed." Gabriella protested.

"My mom said she's making breakfast. And knowing my mom, she's making a lot. She'll be worried if you don't eat, and my aunt Kathy is going like, tie you to a chair and force feed you."

Gabriella pulled the cover over her body. "I don't care."

"You wanted to make a good impression on my family, right?"

"Yes." Gabriella mumbled.

"Do you really think staying up here is going to leave a good impression."

Gabriella thought about what Troy said. Maybe he had a point. "When is breakfast going to be ready?"

"Probably 30 minutes or so." Troy answered.

"I'll go. But I won't like it."

Troy pulled the cover off of Gabriella. "Good choice, baby."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone." Marcus greeted, as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Morning." Gabriella greeted back.

"What are you doing, Gabriella?" Marcus asked. Gabriella was standing over a pitcher of orange juice. "Are you actually making something?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes, Marcus. I can make orange juice. It's not that hard."

Lucille squeezed Gabriella's shoulder. "I decided to start her out with something easy. We'll move her up to lemonade tomorrow."

"Make sure its sweet." Marcus ordered, jokingly. "And no pulp."

"Marcus, shut up." Gabriella snapped.

"Aw Gabs, I'm just joking. You know I love you. But you're cooking is not the best."

"Don't pick on the poor girl, Marcus." Lucille scolded. "She's helping."

"I help too, auntie." Aaron said, proudly.

"Yes you did. You helped with the syrup."

Aaron smiled at Jennifer, "Mommy I help make syrup."

"Good job."

Yasmine walked in with a girl her age. "Look who's having breakfast with us."

"Alison. Hey." Troy greeted, giving her a hug.

"Gabriella this is my best friend, Alison. Alison this is Troy's girlfriend." Yasmine introduced.

Gabriella extended her hand, "Hi Alison."

Alison shook Gabriella's hand, "Hi."

"Ok. Breakfast is ready." Lucille announced, setting down a tray of pancakes. Everyone sat down around the long table.

"Why so much food, mom?" Troy asked. "This is a lot."

Troy was right. Lucille made, eggs, blueberry French toast, English muffins, chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. There was also a fresh pot of coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Well it's not every day all three if my children are home." Lucille explained. "And this is the first time you've brought a girl home."

"And Troy made sure to make it a special occasion." Marcus said, slyly under his breath. Jennifer let out a laugh.

"What's so funny, Jen?" Kathy asked, turning to her daughter.

Jennifer shook her head, "Nothing, mom. I was just thinking about something I saw on Law & Order last night."

Troy raised an eyebrow, "People are usually killed on that show. That's a little sadistic, Jen."

"Well Ice-T said something funny, Troy."

"Gabriella, I hope you aren't allergic to anything." Lucille told her, worriedly.

"Oh no. Everything is fine." Gabriella grabbed the syrup and poured some over her French toast.

"With an appetite like yours, I don't know how you're so skinny." Kathy said.

Gabriella didn't know if it was an insult or a compliment. She'd take it as a compliment. "Great genes and a speedy metabolism."

"I mean a man has nothing to grab on to." Kathy continued.

Jennifer scoffed, "He had enough to grab onto last night. Like her bra hook."

Marcus almost choked on the juice he was drinking. "Ooh." He gave Jennifer a high five. "We're on a roll today."

Gabriella let out a yelp and turned to Troy, "Did you just kick me?"

"Sorry. That was meant for Jennifer."

"Don't kick me!" Jennifer yelled. "Or try to kick me."

"Yeah." Aaron instigated. "No hitting my mommy."

"I didn't hit your mommy, Aaron."

"Ok."

"So, Alison, do you and Yasmine have plans today?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

Alison nodded, "Yeah. I'm getting a tattoo."

"Gabriella has a tattoo." Kyle blurted out.

_Fuck. _Gabriella thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ She put her head down.

"Oh really?" Alison asked. "Where?"

"On my neck." Gabriella replied. She moved her hair back and revealed a _C _on the back of her neck. "My mom's name is Cristina."

"That's not the one I saw yesterday." Kyle sing songed.

"Well lets just say you saw nothing yesterday, Kyle."

"I saw a lot more than nothing, Gabriella."

Troy cleared his throat, "Lets not talk about this."

"What's going on?" Richard asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella said quickly.

Marcus let out a laugh, "We walked in on Troy and Gabriella having sex."

"We weren't having sex!" Troy and Gabriella insisted.

"Well you guys were about to." Jennifer corrected. "Close enough. The fact that I saw you almost naked is enough to make me want to rip my eyeballs out."

Troy laughed, "This coming from the woman who wanted me to video tape her delivery."

"You passed out when I had a contraction, You couldn't video tape my delivery because you were downstairs getting treated for a head injury."

"Thank God because I'd probably be in the mental ward in a hospital somewhere, curled in the fetal position, crying."

"You're such a big baby."

"Dad, why don't you put locks on the doors?" Marcus asked.

Jack gave Marcus a blank stare, "1)You, Troy and Yasmine do not live here. You have your own places if you want privacy. 2)I'm not going to buy locks so you can act like horny little teenagers in my house."

Gabriella put her face in her hands, "God, just kill me now."

Yasmine frowned and turned to Alison, "I'm sorry about this family dysfunction."

Alison shrugged, "I'm used to it."

The table got really quiet. There was really nothing to say. Everyone went back to their breakfast.

Lucille smiled, and stood up, "Who wants coffee cake?"


	14. Chapter 14

I apologize in advance if this is a crappy chapter. I'm tired, and my brain isn't fully functioning. :(

* * *

><p>"The more time I spend here, the more I want to stay." Gabriella said, sitting in the spacious kitchen in Troy's childhood home.<p>

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. Houston is amazing."

Troy pulled a carton of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream out of the freezer and grabbed two spoons. "My family loves you. I don't think they want you to leave."

"Maybe I won't." Gabriella took a spoon out of Troy's hand. She took a big spoonful of ice cream and let out a content sigh as the spoon hit her mouth. "God, Julia is going to kill me. I need to eat as much junk food as possible and work myself to death with P90X. I have a photo shoot as soon as we get back into Cali."

"For what?"

"Valentines Day. Me, in red and pink lingerie, smizing all day." Gabriella replied. She looked around the kitchen and laughed. "Why are we sitting on the floor?"

Troy shrugged, "Because, the freezer part of the fridge is at the bottom. Easy access to the ice cream."

Gabriella stood up and pulled the refrigerator door open. "Your mom buys everything. This is the fullest refrigerator I've ever seen. Only two people live here."

"Well, Yasmine visits a lot. When everyone else visits, she goes overboard with everything. Like that breakfast we had yesterday."

Gabriella groaned as the thought back to that huge meal. "I know. That was enough food to feed the entire country to China, twice. I never thought we were going to finish eating."

"Yeah, that was ridiculous." Troy agreed, grabbing a can of Reddi-wip.

Gabriella frowned, "Are you going to put Reddi-wip on your ice cream?"

"Yeah, Montez. Got a problem with that?"

"Whipped cream goes on vanilla ice cream." Gabriella explained. "Not Ben & Jerry's."

Troy started pulling other items out of the refrigerator. "Leave me alone. You just eat your ice cream the way you want to."

Gabriella put the lid back on the carton of ice cream and handed it back to Troy. "Here, I'm done with this flavor. Put this back, please."

Gabriella stood up and reached into the pantry. Her eyes scanned the shelves and she gasped, "Let's make s'mores!"

"That's so campy."

"You suck."

"Take that back, Montez." Troy warned.

"What are you going..." Gabriella was cut off by rush of cold whipped cream hitting her face. "Troy!"

"Take it back." Troy repeated, pointing the nozzle of the can at Gabriella.

"No." Gabriella stated, firmly.

Troy shrugged. Gabriella obviously made her choice. "Alright. You brought this on yourself."

Gabriella, seeing the mischievous gleam in Troy's eyes, ran. Troy laughed and followed suit, chasing her around the island and the kitchen table.

Troy grabbed Gabriella's waist and pulled her back. "You're resistance only makes it worse, Brie."

"Let me go."

"Nope."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella let out high-pitched squeal when Troy tickled her side. "I...take...it...back."

Troy shook his head as he continued to tickle Gabriella, "It's too late for apologies."

"Stop!" Gabriella let out an uncontrollable laugh as her arms and legs flailed, wildly. She ended up kicking Troy in the throat.

"Gabriella. Shit!" Troy grabbed his neck in pain.

Gabriella sat up quickly and rushed to Troy's side. "Troy, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all." Troy replied sarcastically, trying to catch his breath. "Getting hit in the Adam's apple doesn't hurt at all."

Gabriella gasped, realizing where she hit Troy, "Troy, this is no time for jokes." She said, moving Troy's hand away from his throat. "I could have seriously damaged you. What if you can't talk again? I mean you can become a silent actor, but thats not good enough. I don't have a great attention span, so I probably wouldn't be able to watch. What if you can't eat again because it hurts too much to swallow? You'll have to get fed through a tube."

"Calm down." Troy said, his voice hoarse.

"You can die." Gabriella continued, standing up. "You can be slowly suffocating right now. I could be a murderer. I can go to jail."

Troy stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen counter. He left his inhaler on it.

"We have to get you to a hospital." Gabriella announced, pacing around the kitchen, completely ignoring Troy.

"Can you get me an ice pack?" Troy asked. "Please?"

"Your parents are going to kill me! I killed you!"

Troy nodded, "Ok, I'll get the ice myself." He walked back over to the freezer to grab an ice pack. He placed it on his throat.

"You can't die, Troy! That would be really selfish of you, to die. I mean, we have plans and goals. You're only 26 and I'm only 25. I am way to young to be a...what do you call someone whose boyfriend is dead? I'm not you wife, so I can't be a widow. Well anyway,..." Gabriella was cut off by Troy grabbing her hand. "What?"

"Come sit." Troy replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Sit? You want to sit down? Troy you are seriously injured. I'm going to get your car keys and we can go to the emergency room." Gabriella started to walk away, but Troy grabbed her again. He pulled her down onto his lap.

"I'm fine."

Gabriella shook her head, "How are you so calm?"

"You didn't kill me, Montez." Troy told her, chuckling.

"How do you know?"

"It takes a certain amount of pressure to really hurt someone. My throat hurts a bit, but I'd be feeling a lot worse if something was wrong." Troy explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Troy replied, kissing Gabriella's temple. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Troy just because nothing happened to you, doesn't mean nothing can happen. And I'm nervous. You know I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

Troy nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You talk a lot."

Gabriella moved the ice pack off of Troy. "I need to keep you up, though."

"Why?"

"I had a concussion, and my doctor didn't want me sleeping. I just want you to stay up for maybe an hour or so, or until your throat doesn't hurt."

"Gabriel..."

"I don't want you to choke to death in your sleep."

Troy sighed, reluctantly. He knew this wasn't a fight he could win. "Fine."

"Ok, what can I do to keep you up?" Gabriella wondered.

Troy put his face in the crook of Gabriella's neck. "I can think of a few things that will keep us occupied for a while."

"Me too. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I probably am."

Gabriella smiled, "Great! So, you'll go over lines with me?"

Troy pulled back and frowned, "Not what I was thinking. At all."

"A few days ago, sex was just not an option. Now it is?"

"I'm bored."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Come on."

"Can't we just watch ESPN?"

Gabriella groaned and got off of Troy's lap. "Ugh, sports, sleep and sex. The three S's in your life."

"Four actually." Troy corrected. "For my Super amazing girlfriend."

"Yeah right. I guess I'm going to bed since my boyfriend is being unsupportive."

"If you're so afraid of me damaging my throat, I shouldn't be talking."

"You're full of shit."

Troy stood up, "I'm tired. We should go to bed."

"No!" Gabriella argued. "You're staying up."

"I don't want to. I don't have a concussion. I can go to sleep."

Gabriella glared at Troy, "Its 3 AM. Are you really prepared to argue with me?"

"Not really."

Gabriella flashed a sweet smile. "I knew you were smart. Don't forget to clean up." She made her way out of the kitchen.

"Love you."

"You better." Gabriella called back.

* * *

><p>"What do you want to get?" Gabriella asked, walking around The Galleria with Jennifer. "I'll get you whatever you want."<p>

Jennifer shook her head, "No. You don't have to buy me anything."

"Sure I do." Gabriella argued. "Think of it as your wedding gift."

"No."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You are just as stubborn as Troy."

"Us Boltons tend to have that stubborn gene." Jennifer agreed, glancing around the mall.

Gabriella saw a Victoria's Secret store and smiled, "Come on." She grabbed Jennifer's hand. "Let's go make fun of my job."

"Don't you get tired of looking at Victoria's Secret stuff?" Jennifer questioned.

Gabriella nodded, "Hell yeah." Gabriella walked around the store and she spotted a picture of herself. She was wearing the new Miraculous Multi-way Bra. "Look at me. I look ridiculous."

"You look great."

"Thanks. At least my boobs look great. I really wish my pose was better, though."

Jennifer pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to take a picture of you."

Gabriella got another good look at the picture, and copied the pose: slightly parted lips, hand in hair, and a blank yet deep look in her eyes. The photographers always say to not look at the camera, but through it.

Jennifer snapped the picture and laughed at Gabriella, "Ok, I got it."

"How did it come out?"

"Exactly the same. You're too perfect at this."

"Its so easy. Stand and stare, with the occasional smile." Gabriella looked around and saw a crowd forming in the store. "Hello everyone."

A teenage boy walked up to Gabriella, "Hi."

"Hi sweetheart." Gabriella greeted cheerfully. "What's your name?"

"Steven. Can I take a picture with you?"

"Of course."

Steven hands his friend his camera, "Here, Elliott. Take a picture of us."

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Steven's shoulders and smiled at the camera. In another picture she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Steve, try not to pass out." One of the teenagers in the crowd called out.

Steven turns around and smiles to Gabriella. "Thank you."

"No problem, handsome." Gabriella replied. "Have a nice day."

The teenagers walked out of the store. Gabriella turned back to Jennifer, "Pick up whatever you want. I insist, Jennifer."

"You really aren't giving up are you?"

"You aren't the only stubborn person on earth. Now what's your bra size?"

"34C."

Gabriella looked through the drawers. "Zebra or cheetah print?"

"Cheetah, I guess."

"Great." Gabriella picked up a bra and handed it to Jennifer. "You like sweat pants?"

"I guess."

Gabriella frowned, "Jen, you aren't too much fun to shop for."

"Sorry. You really don't have to buy anything for me."

Gabriella picked up a pair of blue sweat pants and a matching shirt. "I don't care."

* * *

><p>"I hope you and Ryan enjoy the lingerie." Gabriella said, winking, as she sat down at the food court.<p>

Jennifer laughed, "Gabriella, you really didn't have to buy that for me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It was free. That guy realized who I was and just handed it to me. I didn't actually get you a real wedding gift, like a toaster, or wine glasses."

"My mom has all that stuff already in my house for after the honeymoon. We just have to move in."

Gabriella was about to reply when she saw a pregnant woman walking towards them. She had to do a double-take when she saw the woman to make sure her eyes weren't tricking her. It was Natalia!

"Natalia! Hi!" Jennifer greeted, getting up to hug the woman.

"Hi Jennifer." Natalia greeted back. "What's up?"

"Just doing some shopping, before the big day. What about you?"

"I was doing the same thing."

Jennifer pointed to Gabriella, "You've met Gabriella, right? Troy's new girlfriend."

Gabriella nodded, "We met some months ago in Los Angeles. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into her."

"Small world, huh?"

"Very small." Gabriella said. She looked at Natalia's stomach. "You look like you're about to pop."

Natalia put her hand on her stomach and sighed. She looked anxious. "Yeah, just a few more months."

Gabriella picked on her nervousness. Something was obviously bugging Natalia.

Jennifer frowned, "I wish you could come to my bachelorette party, but you're so pregnant."

"I know. But I will be at your wedding, so have virgin strawberry daiquiris."

"I'll see what I can do, Nat." Jen promised, looking at her watch. "Shoot, I have to go. Aaron has to get his hair cut and then we have to go to the rehearsal."

"Ok, then. I will see you tomorrow."

Jennifer grabbed her shopping bags and purse, and waved to Natalia. "Bye bye."

"Bye."

As Gabriella and Jennifer walked off, Gabriella spoke up, "You and Natalia are friends?"

"Yeah. We've known each other for years. Even though she and Troy are broken up, she's still my friend. She's great."

Gabriella let out a forced laugh, "She's...super pregnant."

"I know. She and her boyfriend had broken up for some unknown reason, but I guess they're back together."

"Good for them."

* * *

><p>"I'm exhausted." Troy said, flopping down onto the bed, letting out a loud sigh.<p>

Gabriella nodded, "Me too."

"I don't know why. I was the one who wasn't allowed to sleep."

"Well, I was trying to keep you alive."

"You are so paranoid, Brie."

"What you are calling paranoid, I call protective."

Troy shook his head, "That was just ridiculousness."

"I ran into Natalia, today." Gabriella announced.

"What? What is she doing out here?"

"Jennifer and I ran into her at the mall. And she's pregnant!"

"With a baby?"

Gabriella glared at Troy,"No, with a turtle. Of course, a baby."

"Wow."

"She looks like she's 7 months or so. She was pregnant when I met her, then."

"Yeah, we bumped into her like, what, 5 months ago?"

"Yeah. I think I feel guilty for being mad at her. I accused her of trying to sleep with you."

Troy shrugged, "Eh, it's whatever."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Gabriella questioned, putting her legs on top of Troy's. "What happened between you guys?"

"She cheated." Troy replied, quickly.

"You'd think she tried to stone you to death." Gabriella joked.

"She's a liar. I hate liars."

Gabriella sensed that Troy wanted to end this conversation. His firm, short, answers were a dead giveaway.

She grabbed the remote control to the television, "You want to watch a movie?"

"I'm don't think I'm in the mood to watch The Notebook or Titanic again."

"We can watch Tower Heist." Gabriella compromised. She had just put Troy in a funk and he had to get out of it.

Troy smiled, "You are amazing."

"Of course, I am." Gabriella leaned in to give Troy a kiss, when she felt his phone ring. She pulled back. "Your phone."

Troy grabbed his phone and frowned upon reading the number. He clicked the ignore button and tossed the phone beside him.

"You can answer it. I don't mind."

"Its not important."

"Ok." Gabriella said, skepticism evident in her tone. "I'll order the movie."

* * *

><p>Troy was making a huge mistake right now. He should be at his parents house right now. Instead, he was sitting in his car, in the parking lot of a Bel-Air. He should just turn around and pretend like he was never here in the first place.<p>

Suddenly there was a knock on the car window. Troy reached over and opened the car door on the passenger side. Natalia walked in and sat down. "Hi."

Troy sighed, "Natalia, its 2 A.M. Shouldn't you be sleep?"

"I can't sleep?"

"What are you even doing out here in Texas? You moved to LA."

"The same reason you are. Jennifer invited me to her wedding, so here I am."

"What do you want? Whatever this is, couldn't wait until my mini-vacation was over?"

"This couldn't wait. And you refuse to answer my phone calls."

"I guess after the 12th call, I had to answer."

"Whatever. This is more of a face-to-face conversation, anyway."

"What's wrong?" Troy questioned.

"I'm pregnant." Natalia said.

Troy gassed, "Wow, I didn't notice that, Natalia. Thank you for..."

"There's a really good chance you could be the father." Natalia continued.

Troy stopped talking. He stared at Natalia, in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? "Natalia, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The baby I'm having might be yours."

Troy scoffed, "Natalia, you called me with this bull?"

"Why would I lie about this?"

Troy shrugged, "Why wouldn't you? You've lied about a lot of things in the past."

Natalia frowned, "You're really going to drudge up the past right now?"

"Yeah. Your record of honesty isn't 100%."

"Ok. I'm 7 months pregnant. You and I...relapsed, 7 months ago. Remember? The bar? My apartment? Your apartment? The dates are adding up."

"I also remember you saying how much you wanted to get back together, but you weren't broken up with your boyfriend." Troy added,spitefully. "I remember that."

"I made a mistake. I cheated." Natalia confessed. "I'll admit to that. But, this is bigger than your petty feelings towards me."

"Why are you telling me this now? You're 7 months pregnant."

"I tried telling you months ago, but that girlfriend of yours was answering your phone and you changed your number." Natalia explained. "Remember that?"

Troy remember changing his number. Some stranger had somehow found out his number and kept calling him. "I remember." He also remembered Gabriella almost breaking up with him over Natalia.

"Look, I get that you want nothing to do with me. But if this baby is yours, then we are going to have to get used to each other."

"What if I'm not the father? Because, I doubt that I am."

"Then you aren't the father. Joseph is."

"What do you to do? Have a paternity test taken?"

Natalia nodded, "Yeah."

"Good. We can get a doctor as soon as we get to LA."

"We'll have to wait." Natalia told him.

"Excuse me?"

"Paternity tests while pregnant, are risky."

"People get them done all the time."

Natalia shook her head, "I'm not willing to take the risk. We'll have to have to wait until the baby is born."

"So we wait 2 months?"

"Yes."

Troy ran his hands through his hair. "Fine."

"You can't tell anyone."

"No way."

"Why make this a big deal?" Natalia asked.

"I'm not going to lie to my family. I'll have to tell them."

"No."

"Natalia, I'm not going to argue about this with you. I don't know how you and Joseph conduct your relationship, or whatever. I don't really care. But I'm not keeping this from Gabriella."

"Troy..."

"If you didn't want anyone to find out, you shouldn't have told me."

"Ok." Natalia surrendered, throwing her hands up in the air.

Troy looked at the time on his phone. "Is that all?"

"I guess. I don't want things to be bad between us, Troy. Can we remain civil about this?"

"I'll be as civil as humanly possible, Natalia." Troy replied. "We'll get the test, prove I'm _not_ the father and move on with our lives."

* * *

><p>Troy quietly crept back into his bedroom, trying not to wake Gabriella up. She was a light sleeper and he wasn't in the mood to answer questions. He pulled off his shoes and climbed into the bed.<p>

What if what Natalia said was right? What if he actually fathered her child? He didn't want to be, but since when did life give a shit about what he wanted. The thought of being a father made him want to throw up. How was he going to explain this to Gabriella? He barely understood, himself. Would she break up with him?

Troy shook the thought from his head. She wouldn't break up with him. Its not like he cheated. He and Natalia were together _before_ him and Gabriella.

"Troy?" He heard Gabriella say. Troy turned around. "What are you doing?

"Nothing."

"Did you leave the room?" Gabriella asked. "I felt like I was here by myself."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. I couldn't sleep, so I got something from the kitchen."

Gabriella chuckled, "Were you making more crappy ice cream sundaes?

"No. Just go back to bed."

Gabriella let out a yawn as her head hit the pillow, "Ok. I love you."

Troy sighed, "I love you too, Brie."


	15. Chapter 15

Troy felt absolutely horrible. He got about 1 hour of sleep the night before. The bags under his eyes were enormous and he felt like if he blinked, he'd fall over and go to sleep.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" Lucille's usually warm and soft voice was now a lot sharper. "You look like hell. What's wrong with you?"

"I didn't get any sleep last night, mom." Troy explained.

"Why not? Did you and Gabriella go on another eating binge in the wee hours of the morning?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep."

Lucille grabbed Troy's face, to get a better look at his eyes, "Well go put a cold face towel in the freezer for 15 minutes. Then put it over your eyes for 20 minutes."

Troy nodded, "Ok."

Lucille let go of Troy's face, "Hurry up! It's a busy day. Of all the venues in this freaking city, Kathy wants to have Jen's wedding here. You see the things I get roped into for my sister-in-law?"

"Yes."

Lucille took a step back so a florist holding a big bouquet of white roses could get to the backyard. "Well don't just stand around, staring at me all day! Do something."

"Yes ma'am." Troy ran off to the hall closet to grab a face towel.

"What's up, bro?"

Troy turned around and looked at his brother, "Nothing."

"Why do you look so horrible?" Marcus asked.

"Insomnia." Troy replied, turned back around. "Where is everyone?"

"Getting ready in my old room. The girls are in mom and dad's room."

Troy nodded, "Ok."

Gabriella walked up to the guys, "Hey fellas."

"Morning, Montez." Marcus greeted. "I'll see you guys." He walked off.

Gabriella turned to Troy, "Are you alright? You were tossing and turning all night."

"Yeah." Troy said. "Can we talk?"

"Ok. But is it going to take long? I was just grabbing a towel, but I was helping Jen get ready."

Troy sighed, "Ok. We can talk later."

Gabriella gave Troy a kiss, "Great. Save me a dance, later?"

"Of course."

"And go do something to your eyes. You look like a zombie."

Troy groaned, "You sound like my mother."

"Well I like Lucille. I'll take that as a compliment."

"If you want. I was thinking more of an insult."

Gabriella smacked Troy in the chest, "You suck."

Lucille rounded the corner and saw the couple, "Troy stop distracting Gabriella, and get moving!"

Troy's jaw dropped, "She was distract..." Lucille shot him a glare, signaling him to stop talking. "Ok."

Lucille grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her into her room. "I'm never helping throw another wedding.

"Yeah, there is so much going on." Gabriella turned to Jennifer, "How are you doing?"

Jennifer shrugged, "I'm doing ok."

"Nervous?"

Jennifer shook her head, "No. I think I'm pretty calm." Her cell phone rang. She grabbed it off the bed and answered it, "Hello?...Felicia, where are you?...what...you can't be here...what happened...that's ridiculous...are you sure..alright...no I'm not mad...I said I'm not mad now don't ask me again...bye." She clicked the end call button on her phone and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's the matter?" Kathy asked, turning to her daughter.

"Felicia can't be in the wedding." Jennifer replied. "Her boyfriend's sister's step son is in the hospital and she wants to support her stupid boyfriend."

Lucille gasped, "Oh no! That poor little boy."

Jennifer gasped, "Poor little boy? Poor me! Auntie, I am short one bridesmaid. What am I going to do?"

Gabriella touched Jennifer's hand, "Calm down. You don't want to have worry lines in your wedding pictures."

"This can not be happening."

"You do need something?" Gabriella questioned. "I can get you a shot of vodka or a Xanax."

Jennifer shook her head, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Kathy smiled as she got an idea. She turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella, what dress size are you?"

"2."

"And you're shoe size?"

"7."

"Can you fill-in for Felicia?"

Jennifer nodded, "That's a good idea, mom. Gabriella, can you do it?"

"You want me to be a bridesmaid?"

"Yeah." Jennifer replied. "Please? It would mean a lot to me, and you'd be walking with Troy. And walking is like, your specialty. You get paid to do it."

Gabriella laughed, "I don't know."

Jennifer clasped her hands together, "Please?"

Gabriella sighed, "Of course, I'll do it."

Jennifer put her hand over her racing heart, "You made me so nervous. Thank you. This is such short notice and Felicia should have told me this a lot earlier."

"No problem. I'm always happy to help."

Jennifer smiled and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug, "Why couldn't Troy bring you home a long time ago?"

"He wanted to keep her all to himself." Lucille answered. "Yasmine get the dress out of the closet."

"You have the dresses here?"

"Yeah. The girls were supposed to get dressed here."

Yasmine came back into the room, carrying a Jim Hjelm bridesmaid gown.

Gabriella took a look at the dress, "This is beautiful."

The dress was a one shoulder, indigo blue with a big flower on the strap.

"Thank you. Indigo is my favorite shade of blue, so I had to have it in my wedding."

Kathy looked at her watch, "Ok we really need to get dressed. There is a wedding in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Marcus looked at his tie in confusion, "Ok what color is this?"<p>

"It's indigo."

"What the hell is indigo?"

"Female speak for blue." Ryan replied.

"It's a stupid color."

Ryan shrugged, "I just helped pick out the cake and set the wedding date. I left everything else up to Jennifer, Kathy, and Lucille. I'm getting married, but it's their wedding."

Aaron ran over to the group of men, carrying a white satin pillow with two Honey Nut Cheerios sitting atop of it. "Daddy, I done practicing."

"Mommy said you have to keep practicing."

"No more!" Aaron argued. "I'm tired."

"If you do this, I'll give you $5 and a bag of Skittles."

"Mommy said no more skittles." Aaron told him.

Troy bent down to Aaron's level, "Can you practice a few more times, for your favorite cousin. I'll let you dance with Gabriella."

"I can dance with her?" Aaron asked, excitedly.

Troy nodded, "Yeah. So keep practicing. Don't you want to be the best ring bearer ever?"

"Yes!"

"Ok."

"I'll keep doing it." Aaron said, running off.

"You aren't actually giving a three year old your rings, are you?"

Ryan scoffed, "Of course not. My brother has the rings. Aaron is just going to walk down the aisle holding the pillow."

"Ok."

Troy gave Ryan a pat on the shoulder, "How you holding up, buddy? Nervous? Hungover? Excited?"

"I'm good. I'm just anxious."

"You have nothing to worry about. Jennifer is amazing and you guys have an amazing son. You guys will have a great marriage."

"I really hope so."

"Don't fuck it up, Ryan." Marcus added. "We really like you, but we love Jennifer more. We will kick your ass if anything happens to her."

"Don't worry. I already got this talk from her father."

"Uncle Richard is a smart man." Marcus complimented.

"I love Jen. I'd kill myself before I do anything that would hurt her."

"You better."

"What about you and Gabriella?" Ryan asked. "Any wedding bells, soon?"

"Not any time soon, no. We just started dating and we like where we are right now."

"What about years from now?"

"5 to 10 years from now, I see myself marrying Gabriella." Troy replied, honestly. "We have a long way to go."

"What do you mean? You make it sound like you're in a bad place with your relationship."

"I just mean we have a long way before we're both mentally and emotionally ready to be married. That's a really huge commitment." Troy explained, quickly.

"Oh." Ryan replied, turning

"Is something bugging you, Troy?" Marcus asked, studying his brother's face. "You just seem...out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy lied. "I'm just sleep deprived, that's all."

Marcus shook his head, not believing what Troy was saying. "You aren't just tired. What's bugging you?"

Troy ran his hand over his face, "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Why are you so persistent?"

"You just look really stressed out. As your bro, I have to care. By default, of course."

"Thanks for caring so much, Marcus."

"Fake compassion. Its what I'm here for. Now lets go get dressed."

* * *

><p>Troy walked downstairs, towards the back of the house. The entire wedding party was lining up, because the wedding was about to start.<p>

He just wanted to find Gabriella so he could talk to her about this whole Natalia disaster. The sooner the better. He had been trying to talk to her about 3 times, but every time, he failed.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted, walking up next to Troy.

"Hey."

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked, striking a dramatic pose.

Troy smiled, "You look amazing, Gabriella."

"Thank you. Jennifer's make-up artist, Kali is amazing. I feel like kidnapping her and taking her back to Los Angeles with me."

"Well you look very pretty." Troy complimented.

"Thanks."

"Can we talk really quick?"

"Is this about what you wanted to tell me earlier?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yes."

"Yeah what's going on?"

Troy started to open his mouth when the music started playing. He looked up and saw everyone walking out into the backyard. "Never mind."

"Ok." Gabriella linked elbows with Troy and started walking outside.

Troy looked up in annoyance. At this rate, he was going to tell Gabriella by the time he was 50.

* * *

><p>Gabriella sat down next to Kathy, Marcus, and Lucille at the long wedding party table and smiled as she looked at Jennifer, Ryan and Aaron dancing together in the middle of the dance floor. Aaron in the middle of his two parents, laughing and smiling as they danced to a slow song.<p>

"They are just the cutest little family I have ever seen in my entire life." Gabriella gushed. "Aren't they just the cutest?"

Marcus nodded and took a swig of his beer, "Yeah, Montez, they're the cutest."

"Are you mocking me, Marcus?"

"Yes, I am." Marcus answered. "You are such a girl."

"Thanks, I really try to be a girl."

Marcus picked up the small blue candles that were sitting on the table. "I mean, who needs all this stuff?"

"Jennifer needed them." Lucille responded. "They're pretty and decorative. You can't have a bare wedding reception."

"Yeah, but you don't need all of this extra stuff."

"Marcus, you're just a guy, so you'll never understand."

"Don't think I want to understand."

"This is a beautiful wedding." Lucille said, looking around. "But I am never helping with another wedding again."

"Well thank you for helping me, Lucy. Ryan's family would have been no help at all."

"Why?"

"They're too much." Lucille said.

"They're from Dallas." Kathy added.

"What's wrong with Dallas? Troy said he's from Dallas."

Lucille scoffed, "He was born in Dallas after a series of unfortunate events, but he's from Houston."

Marcus groaned, "Let's not start this guys. We're at a wedding."

"What's wrong?"

"Dallas and Houston have this really big rivalry. We don't like people from Dallas, people from Dallas don't like us. Never have, never will."

"It may not be everyone, but the people I have encountered from Dallas are rude, arrogant, classless, tacky, money hungry snobs."

"And I hate to say it because Ryan is a nice boy but, that is a perfect way to describe his family."

"They probably think people from Houston are rich, boring prudes."

Kathy shrugged, "Have you seen that ridiculous television show Big Rich Texas?"

"It's just as ridiculous as this conversation." Marcus muttered.

Gabriella giggled, "Have you seen Troy?"

"No. Our family probably swallowed him up. We haven't been out here in almost a year and everyone gets excited. Where's a better place to reconnect at?"

"Facebook."

"Touché, Gabriella."

"I'm going to miss this place." Gabriella said.

"You might not have to leave. My mom is about a second away from adopting you. This is, if Jennifer and Aaron don't get to you first."

Gabriella smiled, "I'm definitely going to miss Aaron."

"He's definitely going to miss you too."

Gabriella looked out to the dance floor and stood up, "I'm going to find Troy. He owes me a dance."

Marcus frowned, "You don't want to dance with me?"

"Later. I promise."

Troy sat alone in a secluded area of his backyard away from all of his family. All he wanted to do was go inside and go to sleep, but he knew that would be pretty much impossible. Natalia was on his mind 24/7.

"Troy?" Troy turned around and saw Natalia standing a few feet away from him. "What are you doing over here?"

"Just needed some time away from everyone."

"I understand."

"How are you...feeling?"

Natalia chuckled, "I should be asking you that."

"I don't know."

"Have you told your girlfriend?" Natalia asked.

"I wish. Every time I try to do it, I can't."

"Maybe it's a sign. Don't do it."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Nice try. I'm going to tell her."

"Don't you at least want to wait to find out the results of the test first? Hell don't you want to take the test first?"

"The longer I wait, the worse the things will be."

"Not necessarily. You're just trying to prematurely jump into something you don't have to."

"Natalia, I'm not going to argue with you about this. You aren't going to change my mind."

"Look, I know this is a sticky situation, but I don't want to start drama with you and Gabriella."

"This situation would probably be a lot less sticky if you would have told me this months ago."

"Look, I was still clinging to the hope that you couldn't be the father."

"I don't care what you were doing. I should have been told about what was going on."

"I'm sorry, ok. I don't want to be in this situation either, but here we are. We might be stuck together for 18 years, so can to try not to hate me?"

"Troy, here you are." Gabriella said, walking over to Troy and Natalia. "I've been looking all over for...you." She noticed Natalia. "Hi Natalia."

Natalia smiled, "Hi."

"Troy where have you been?" Gabriella asked. "You snuck off."

"Yeah, I needed some air."

"With Natalia?" Gabriella said, skeptically.

"I snuck up on him." Natalia explained. "He was here by himself."

Gabriella nodded, "Ok,"

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her away from Natalia, "I can finally talk to you."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot that you've been trying to talk to me all day. What's up?"

Troy took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to turn around and pretend like this conversation never started. "I just want to start by saying I love you."

Gabriella smiled, "I love you too."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to say this."

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"As you know, Natalia is pregnant."

Gabriella smirked, "Yeah, either that or she has a basketball under that dress of hers."

"I could be the father of her baby." Troy blurted out.

Gabriella stared at Troy's face intently. His lips were still moving, but Gabriella had completely checked out. It felt like someone just threw her down and stepped on her chest. Had Troy _really _just said that to her? Natalia could be having his baby. A fucking baby?

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" Troy waved his hand in front of Gabriella's face to try to get her attention.

Troy was cut off by a hard slap to the face. He grabbed his stinging cheek.

"A kid? You're having a fucking kid with her?" Gabriella hissed.

"Let me explain," Troy started, but Gabriella stopped him.

"There isn't much to explain. I know how kids are made, Troy and I really don't need a play by play." Gabriella said, turning around. She needed to get away from Troy.

"Gabriella! Wait a second!" Troy called out, running after Gabriella. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Gabriella ordered, pushing Troy off of her. "Go talk to the mother of your child. You obviously like doing that."

Troy ignored the jab and sighed, "Can you please just talk to me for a second?"

"Talk about what?" Gabriella asked, her big eyes brimmed with tears. "Please tell what talking is going to do. It's not going to change anything."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry. Natalia's sorry. Everyone is sorry, right?" Gabriella ran her hands through her hair. "I knew something was up when you snuck out in the middle of the night to meet with her."

"How did you..."

"I heard you on the phone, saying you were going to meet up with her." Gabriella replied. "I guess I'm a pretty good actress because you thought I was sleeping. How long have you guys been meeting up?"

"That was the first time."

"You know what, I really don't care. Do whatever you want." Gabriella starts walking off.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but it'd be really smart of you to _not_ follow me."

* * *

><p>Gabriella lifted up the bottom of her dress and slip into her cab. She felt ridiculous and she probably looked it, too. She was still in her dress and heels, her mascara and eye liner was running down her cheeks and her lipstick was smudged.<p>

"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked, looking at her through his mirror.

"The airport." Gabriella replied, trying to wipe her eye with her hands.

The driver turned around and handed her a box of tissues. "Here you go."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for crying."

"I'm a cab driver. I've seen worse than a crying girl before. But you shouldn't be crying."

Gabriella looked up, "Why not?"

"You're too pretty to be crying."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks. You're too kind."

Gabriella phone vibrated against her side. She reached into her clutch and pulled it out. Troy's picture popped up. If he seriously thought she was going to talk to him. he had lost his mind. She clicked ignore and turned her cell phone off.

* * *

><p>"Where did Gabriella go?" Marcus asked, as he stepped into Troy's room.<p>

"I have no idea."

Marcus looked around the room. All of Gabriella's things were gone. "She just vanished. Did she have to leave early?"

"No we were all leaving together tomorrow night."

"And she wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. That's not Gabriella."

"I think she left." Troy said. "All her stuff is gone and she isn't answering her phone."

"What happened? Last I saw of her, she went to go find you. Did she find you?"

"Yeah, she found me."

"Did she say she was leaving?"

Troy shrugged, "I think she might have."

"Did you two get into a fight?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

"She left. Why don't you tell me what happened,"

Troy sat down on the bed and shook his head, "Its a long time."

"I don't care. I got time."

Troy sighed. He wasn't getting out of here without talking to Marcus first.


	16. Chapter 16

People usually said Gabriella Montez was many different things: tall, beautiful, exotic, rich, lucky, smart, successful. Perfect. The list could go on for a while if someone actually took the time to write one. No one ever mentioned that in reality, she was a huge fucking mess.

Gabriella was territorial, insecure, stubborn, bitchy, anxiety ridden, and dramatic. In other words, she could be a huge fucking mess. And that is exactly how Gabriella felt as she sat in the middle of her bed.

She had gotten absolutely no sleep since her plane touched down back in Los Angeles a day ago. She left without Troy. She left him with Natalia, the possible mother of his child.

A child. Even thinking about it made Gabriella sick to her stomach. Troy could be having a child with Natalia.

"Hey!" Lola greeted, cheerfully, pulling her sister out of her thoughts. "What are you doing back so early? You aren't supposes to be back tonight."

"Yeah, I came back early." Gabriella replied. "Is there a reason you're in my room?"

Lola nodded, walking towards Gabriella's walk-in closet. "Yes. I need your closet."

"Is this what you do while I'm gone? Take my clothing?"

"Until I get my pair of brown leather Jimmy Choo boots back, you can't talk." Lola replied.

"Alright, you got me there. I'm a shoe whore. You might never get those boots back."

"How was Houston?" Lola asked, running her fingers along the shelves in Gabriella's closet. "How was the wedding?"

"The wedding was gorgeous. The bride and groom are a very cute couple." Gabriella answered.

"And Troy's family?"

Gabriella smiled. "I like his family."

Lola pulled Gabriella's peach colored DKNY Classic Cozy off of it's hanger and pulled it over her shoulders. "Good. Mom and dad like Troy. Troy's family likes you and you like them. That's a good thing. You and Troy will be together forever."

"If anything happens to my wrap, I will kill you." Gabriella warned, ignoring her sister's words about Troy.

Lola rolled her eyes, "Love you too, sissy."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Lunch with my co-workers and I'm running behind. We'll talk more about your trip when I get back, okay?"

"Yeah."

Lola kissed her sister on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Bye." Lola quickly sprinted out of Gabriella's room.

* * *

><p>"Marcus what are you doing?" Troy asked, watching his brother move around his apartment.<p>

"I'm ignoring you." Marcus answered.

"In my apartment?"

"You're an asshole." Marcus continued, ignoring what Troy said.

"Ok."

"You fucked up your relationship with Gabriella. Now she isn't answering my calls. Aparently she didn't just dump you, she dumped me too. And that isn't fair!"

"Gabriella didn't dump me." Troy argued.

"She left the state in the middle of the night, to get away from you. She isn't answering your calls and I'm pretty sure she isn't going to any time soon." Marcus scoffed, "Oh yeah, you guys are still together. Couple of the year, actually."

"She's just really pissed at me." Troy explained. "She slapped me in my face, really hard."

Marcus walked over to Troy. "What cheek?"

"The left on..."

Troy was cut off by a slap to the right cheek. He instantly reacted and slapped his brother back.

Marcus grabbed his cheek in shock, "Ow, Troy! You just slapped me."

"No shit, Sherlock. You hit me first."

"Gabriella got your left cheek and I got your right one. Now you're all balanced out. You weren't supposed to slap me back."

"Why'd you hit me?"

"You deserve it! You got Natalia pregnant."

Troy sighed, "Can you not actually say that out loud? I might not be the father."

"I like your optimism, but you can't act like this isn't real. This is very real."

"I know it's real, Marcus! Believe me, I know. The fact that my girlfriend hates me is a very vivid reminder." Troy could remember how angry Gabriella was, clearly. The yelling, the fiery look in her eyes, the cold hard slap to the face. Yup, she hated him.

Marcus sat down next to Troy, "You should try to call her."

Troy pulled up his call log and handed his phone to Marcus.

"49 outgoing calls to Gabriella." Marcus read off. "Yeah, you have officially reached desperation."

"The only reason I'm not at her place is because she's upset and she has a taser. Not in the mood to get electrocuted, today."

"Well if she did tase you, I wouldn't blame her."

"You're the best big brother on earth." Troy told him, sarcastically.

Marcus shrugged, "I'm just being honest. You're my brother and I love you, but I'm on Gabriella's side, because you can't keep it in your pants." He punched Troy on his shoulder.

"You have no loyalty."

"Please, I'm as loyal as a dog."

"Yeah."

Marcus laughed, "You should buy her another stupid $50 Teddy bear."

"Fuck you."

"I mean, you don't get much cornier than a Teddy bear."

"Go to your own apartment, Marcus."

"Nah, I'm good."

"You can ignore me better from your own apartment."

Marcus was about to open his mouth, when he remember that he was supposed to be giving Troy the silent treatment. He just gave Troy a cold stare.

"So you're just going to ignore me?" Troy asked. Marcus nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to go take a nap."

Marcus gave Troy a thumbs up and grabbed the remote for the television.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was pacing around her apartment, a handful of clothes slung over her arms, when she heard someone ring the doorbell.<p>

She dropped the clothes and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its Ian."

Gabriella opened the door and saw Ian standing out in the hallway, "Hey."

"Hi." Ian greeted, pulling Gabriella into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Gabriella replied. "Why?"

"In your voice mail, you sounded a bit frantic." Ian told her, looking at the pile of clothes on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to choose between bleaching these clothes or burning them." Gabriella answered, nonchalantly, walking over to her bar. "You want something to drink?"

"No." Ian said. "Why are you destroying clothes, anyway? Why are you here anyway? I thought you were still in Texas."

"I got back last night."

"Oh, so you guys just caught an early flight." Ian stated.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nope. Just me."

"Why just you?"

"Because the thought of staying with Troy and his possible mother of his child was driving me insane." Gabriella explained, pouring herself a shot of peach Ciroc.

"Troy and his what?"

Gabriella downed her shot, poured herself another one and walked over to her couch, "Yeah, his ex-girlfriend, Natalia might be carrying his baby."

"Since when?"

"Apparently for 7 months now."

Ian stared at Gabriella, confusion evident on his face. "Can you explain what you're talking about?"

"Troy has this ex-girlfriend named Natalia. They're both from Houston and they both ended up going to college out here in Los Angeles. They dated through college, but broke up because she cheated. I guess right before Troy and I started dating, they hooked up and she got pregnant. One month later, Troy starts dating me. Six months later, we're all in Texas for Troy's cousin's wedding, Natalia is seven months along, and Troy tells he me he might be a father. I packed up my stuff, booked a flight, and left."

"Oh my." Was all Ian could say after Gabriella finished her story.

Gabriella nodded, "I just can't believe it. He's having a baby."

"Are they getting a paternity test done?" Ian asked.

Gabriella shrugged, "Don't know. I didn't stick around long enough for Troy to explain things to me."

Ian pointed to the clothes, "Are these Troy's clothes?"

"Yup."

"And going to bleach them?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Or burn them." She added. "I might throw them out the window and let them land in the big puddle outside."

"Gabriella, I think you might be overreacting."

"Maybe. But I don't care if I'm overreacting."

Ian scoffed, "Ok, I can't be the only one feeling a huge sense of hypocrisy right now."

Gabriella grabbed the bottle of vodka off of her coffee table, "What do you mean?"

"What if our baby lived?" Ian wondered.

"Our baby didn't." Gabriella said, sharply. Her tone was cold and vicious. "And I'm really not in the mood to what-if with you."

"Look I know you don't like talking about it, but I'm being serious. You and I would have a two and a half year old, and Troy would be in the position that you're in right now."

Gabriella nodded in agreement, "You know what? I may be the world's biggest hypocrite, but I don't care. He's having a baby with someone that isn't me-his girlfriend. It's not like the kid was already pre-established and Troy and I weren't well into our relationship. If I would have known six months ago, I might have a different outlook on things."

"This is one of the things where you need to be serious about. Are you going to be able to put this aside for the sake of your relationship? Can you be someone's step mom? Or do you need to walk away?"

Gabriella put her head into her hands. "I don't know."

"Do you love Troy?" Ian asked.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question."

"That didn't give me an answer."

Gabriella nodded, "Yes, I love Troy."

"Do you see yourself with him 5 years from now?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then, Gabriella. Talk to Troy like the adult I know that you are."

Gabriella ran her finger along the rim of her glass. She poured herself another shot. "When did you get so good at giving advice?"

"I don't know. Don't you think that you've had enough to drink?"

"No I haven't."

Ian pointed to the glass, "This is your third one."

"Yeah, I know." Gabriella stood up and walked over to her bar again. "Take a shot with me."

"I'm...good. We were talking about you."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"But..."

"Ian!" Gabriella snapped. This conversation was a lot more emotionally draining than she thought it would be. "Please, just stop talking about this."

Ian nodded, "Ok. We won't talk about it anymore."

Gabriella slid the shot glass in Ian's direction and drank hers. "Sorry for snapping. I guess I'm just stressed out."

"Everyone has an off day. Considering your circumstances, I don't blame you."

Gabriella ran her hands through her hair. "I want some ice cream? Do you want some ice cream?

"I'm fine."

Gabriella stood up and instantly felt dizzy. "Ooh. That doesn't feel good."

"You've had too much to drink." Ian said.

"No I have not." Gabriella argued. "I feel fine."

"No more vodka for you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued the walk to her kitchen. She opened the door to her freezer and scanned the shelves. "Aw. I don't have any ice cream."

"Well come sit down and drink some water." Ian suggested.

"I don't want any water."

"Gabriella, you weigh like 120 pounds, and you've had four shots of vodka since I've been here. I think you've reached your limit."

Gabriella gasped, "We can make our own ice cream!"

"How?"

"I remember in physics class, we put milk, sugar, and vanilla into a small Ziploc bag and we put it into a bigger Ziploc bag filled with rock salt and ice."

"You did that in physics class?"

"Yeah, something about energy. I don't know and I don't care. But let's get some ice cream."

Ian grabbed Gabriella's hand and sat down, "It's freezing outside, Gabriella. I don't think you need ice cream."

Gabriella put her head in Ian's lap, "Ian Richard Spencer Jr."

"Yes, Gabriella Marie Montez?"

Gabriella closed her eyes, "The room is spinning. Like a...what's something that spins?"

"A carousel." Ian answered.

"Like at the fair." Gabriella said, lifting her head back up. "We should go to the fair."

"But it's winter. and the fair is only around in summer."

"Well you're going to take me in the summer, then." Gabriella ordered.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Remember when we went to the fair, and we got stuck on the ferris wheel?" Gabriella asked, yawning.

Ian smiled at the memory, "Yeah, and you had a panic attack."

"I did not have...a...panic attack." Gabriella felt her eyelids getting heavier as she spoke. The lack of sleep and the alcohol was finally getting to her.

"Sure you didn't."

"You know heights freak me out." Gabriella reminded him, pulling her hoodie off of her body. It felt like the desert in her living room. "God, it is so hot in here."

Ian chuckled, "Well after 4 shots, I think Gabriella Montez is drunk."

"Six." Gabriella spoke quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I had six shots, not four." Gabriella admitted. "Two before you got here."

"Gabriella..."

"I have a very high tolerance for alcohol. It takes a lot to get me drunk."

Ian shook his head, "You're going to get alcohol poisoning."

"I'm going to be fine." Gabriella assured, giggling. She reached up and squeezed Ian's cheek. "You're so cute when you're protective."

"Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy."

"I'll bet you 20 bucks that you fall asleep in the next 10 minutes."

Gabriella nodded, accepting the bet. "Deal."

"I should thank you for saving me today."

"Why?"

"I think Jacqueline wanted to go over the seating chart for the wedding."

"Make sure I'm sitting next to your sister. I love Selena."

"Alright."

"Thank you for stopping me from being really stupid."

Ian shrugged, "It's what friends do."

"Mhmmm." Was all Gabriella said. She had checked out of the conversation.

"Are you still listening to me?"

"Sure."

"What did I just say, then?" Ian quizzed.

Gabriella didn't reply. She just laid still.

"Gabs? Gabriella? Are you woke?" Ian looked down at Gabriella and saw she had fallen asleep. He smirked, "Someone owes me $20."

Ian picked Gabriella up and walked to her bedroom. He gently set her down on her bed.

Ian saw Gabriella's cell phone sitting on her dresser, so he grabbed it. Someone needed to stay with her. He scrolled through her contacts until he found the number of the person he was looking for. Gabriella would probably kill him for this, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Gabriella woke up to the intense feeling of a headache. Why was it so fucking bright in her living room? She groaned.<p>

"Ian? Ian, why did you let me drink so much? You know when I'm upset, I drink too much."

"Ian isn't here."

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice. That definitely wasn't Ian. She turned around. "Troy! What the hell are you doing here?"

Troy stood up from the chair in the corner of Gabriella's room. "Ian called me and told me to watch you." He said he couldn't stay."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I'm not disabled. I can watch myself."

"Not when you've been drinking."

"Well I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower and drink a cup of coffee. I'll be as good as new."

"Gabs..."

"You can go." Gabriella stated, nodding towards the door.

"I need to make sure you're alright."

Gabriella stood up, "I'm fine, I'm not sick, I can walk in a straight line, say my alphabet backwards, all that good stuff."

Troy sighed, "Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"I'm trying to be serious, here."

"So am I." Gabriella agreed. "And as I said, you can leave."

"You can't shut me out, for the rest of your life, Gabriella."

Gabriella was irritated now. Leave it to her to find a boyfriend as stubborn as she is. "And you're still here."

"So what's going on with us?" Troy asked, ignoring Gabriella's stubborn attitude. "You leave Texas without saying anything, you've ignored my 40 plus calls, and you obviously don't want to see me. Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek, "Troy, I'm not about to answer that."

"Was that the answer?"

"Troy, correct me if I'm wrong, but when you first found out about Ian and I, you ignored me like the fucking plague. I'm not going to answer to you or express my feeling on your terms." Gabriella was shaking, now. "You have a lot of fucking nerve coming here, and just expecting me to be okay with the fact that your ex girlfriend is pregnant and it might be your baby. As your girlfriend, how the hell am I supposed to react? Am I supposed to not be upset? Tell me how I'm supposed to feel right now."

Troy shrugged, "I don't know. Just forget I came here." He walked out of her bedroom.

Gabriella sank to the floor of her bedroom. That wasn't expected.

* * *

><p>"Gabriella? Are you here?" Lola asked, walking towards Gabriella's room. She opened the bedroom door and saw Gabriella sitting on the floor. "Gabriella!"<p>

Gabriella looked up, "Hey."

"Why are sitting in the floor crying?"

"I'm crying?"

"Well there are tears falling from your eyes." Lola said, sitting down next to Gabriella.

Gabriella wiped her eyes, "I didn't notice."

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"Probably an hour."

"What's the matter?"

Gabriella chuckled, humorlessly, "Lola, I couldn't even tell you if I tried. So much is going on right now."

"I've always been told that I'm a pretty good listener." Lola said gently. "And you're a pretty good talker."

"I think Troy and I..." Gabriella stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. "We..."

Lola could tell by the look on Gabriella's face, that things were _not_ good. She pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. I'm here for you."

"Its not okay, Lola."

"Well its going to be." Lola assured. "I promise you."

* * *

><p>Hey there :). Upon writing this chapter I decided that I like Ian a lot and I'm going to keep him around for a little while longer. Well, until next time!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

"Gabriella!" Julia snapped, focusing on the woman in front of her. "What the hell is going on today?"

"Huh?" Gabriella replied. "Did you say something?"

Julia sighed and turned to the photographer, Richard Reinsdorf, "10 minute break? I need to see what is going on with Gabriella."

Richard nodded, "Sure."

Julia walked over to Gabriella, "What's wrong?"

Gabriella sat down in a nearby chair, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're the face of Gucci's new perfume line. Out of all the freaking people in Los Angeles, they chose you. And you're kind of blowing it." Julia explained. "This isn't you. You're off in lala land today."

"I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized. "I'm not in the right frame of mind at the moment. I'll be fine."

"If you aren't up to this, I can reschedule."

"No!" Gabriella argued. "Look, I need to work. It seems like I haven't done anything since my surgery."

Julia nodded, "You are absolutely right, Gabriella." She sat down in a chair that was behind her. "Now, what's going on with you, today?"

"How do you forgive someone when they hurt you?" Gabriella asked, trying to be as vague and general as humanly possible. "Even if the hurt is unintentional. How do you move on?"

Julia shrugged, "Hurt is hurt, no matter how you slice it. If it was malicious, and intentional, or the person didnt mean to cause you any harm, at all, it's all the same."

"Well let's just say it was unintentional."

"Well, I always think it's best to forgive a person. Not for them, but for yourself." Julia said. "You don't want to walk around with bitterness and hate in your heart. Now I'm not saying go back to being best friends or whatever with the person. You have to decide if you care about the person enough to start fresh."

Gabriella nodded, "I do."

Julia stared at Gabriella's face, intently. "Anything I should know about? As your manager, or as your friend?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Just family squabbles, you know?"

Julia chuckled, "Come on. I have 4 sisters. All we ever did was argue and fuss with each other. We fought like we hated each other, and then we were best friends again."

"Yeah, I know how you and your sisters are, Jules."

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Julia pushed. "Something is off with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not...you." Julia explained. "I've known you since you were 18. I've seen you at some pretty big highs, and dangerous lows. I know you."

"Trust me when I say that I haven't reached rock bottom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive."

Julia raised an eyebrow, "You know you're voice got high and you talked really fast for a bit of this conversation. You aren't exactly the most skilled liar, Gabriella."

Gabriella bit her lip. She hated that people knew when she lied. "Julia, it's nothing."

Julia sighs, "Ok. Well let's get back to work."

Gabriella jumped out of her chair, "Great!"

* * *

><p>"We should cook something." Lola suggested, walking into her kitchen with Gabriella.<p>

Gabriella turned to her sister, "Excuse me? You want me to cook?"

Lola shrugged, "Sure. Didn't Troy's mom teach you how to cook anything?"

"I can boil pasta." Gabriella answered. "You want pasta?"

Lola gasped, jokingly, "A model that isn't afraid of carbs! Are pigs flying? Is Adam Levine coming to propose to me, after he serenades me with Misery?"

"Please, you know I love pasta and rice."

"Speaking of, how is Troy? I haven't seen him in forever."

"How is that speaking of?" Gabriella questioned.

"We were talking about Troy's mom, so I brought up Troy. Keep up, sis."

Gabriella didn't know how Troy was doing. She hadn't talked to him since she showed up at her apartment 3 days ago. She completely ignored the subject of Troy during her mini mental breakdown the other day. "Um...he's busy. I'll tell him that you're thinking about him."

"Great!" Lola opened the pantry. "Well, since you're such a fan of pasta, we can make chicken alfredo."

"You don't want to ease me into the complicated things? We can start with Top Ramen."

Lola rolled her eyes, "You can boil the pasta since that's your specialty."

"Ok, you can do everything else."

There was a knock at the door. "Who is that?"

"I don't know. Did you invite someone over?"

Lola shook her head, "No."

Gabriella walked towards the door. "Neither did I." She opened the door and saw Natalia standing outside. "Natalia?"

"Hi." Natalia greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Can we talk?"

"Gabs, who's at the door?" Lola called out.

"No one important, Lo." Gabriella responded. She noticed Natalia shift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I come in? Please?"

Gabriella stepped aside and Natalia walked in. "Lovely home." Natalia looked around the apartment. "Very modern and chic."

Lola walked into the living room, "Hi!" She extended her hand for Natalia to shake. "I'm Lola."

"Natalia." Natalia grabbed Lola's hand and gave it a firm shake.

Lola turned to her sister. Natalia? As in Troy's ex?

Gabriella, sensing her sister's confusion, nodded. "Yes, that's the one."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone." Lola walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Gabriella motioned for Natalia to sit. She did. "You come to my home? Uninvited, very unwelcome, and most definitely unwanted. To what do I owe this major disrespect, Natalia?"

"Look, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, but..." Gabriella held up her hand to silence Natalia.

"You're absolutely right. So why are you here?"

"I came to apologize." Natalia said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, really."

Natalia nodded, "Yeah. What happened in Texas was not how I imagined it to be."

"It was really tacky." Gabriella replied. "And disrespectful, and not to mention, completely embarrassing."

"I didn't want all of that to come out at Jennifer's wedding." Natalia continued. "I wanted to wait until we got back here, for Troy to tell you."

"How long has Troy known?"

"I told him the day before the wedding."

"And how long have you known about the possibility of the baby being Troy's?"

"Since I found out I was pregnant 6 months ago."

Gabriella folded her arms across her chest, "So you were never going to tell him? It was just coincidental that we were all in Texas at the same time?"

"I tried to tell him months ago, but you guys were starting out in your relationship, and Troy started ignoring my phone calls, it just wasn't the right time."

"So were you ever going to tell him?"

Natalia shrugged, "I planned on it. I just didn't know how."

Gabriella stood up, and walked back into her kitchen. This conversation was boring her. "Is that all you wanted to say?"

"I guess so. Do you have anything to say?"

Gabriella grabbed a bottle of FIGI Water out of her refrigerator. "Not really. Do you want me to be cool with this? You, me, and Troy and this kid be one big happy fucked up family? No. It doesn't work like that."

"I mean, if this baby is Troy's, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other. Don't you think we should learn to co-exist?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "See Natalia, if you would have came out with this information months ago, I'd be a lot more interested in "co-existing". But maybe you should learn to communicate better, first. The way you do things is very inappropriate."

Natalia was taken aback by the harshness in Gabriella's voice. Gone was the sweet lady she met 6 months ago. "I completely understand."

Gabriella smiled and took a sip of water, "Good. Now do you have anything else you want to say?"

Natalia shook her head, "No. I said all I had to say."

Gabriella walked to her door, "Ok. I think it's time for you to leave."

Natalia stood up and walked to the door. "At least talk to Troy. He really loves you and he didn't want to hurt you at all. Don't make him pay for my stupidity."

Gabriella sighed, "Bye Natalia."

Natalia stared into Gabriella's eyes. They were cold, and hard. She wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome, but this was a lot harsher than she hoped. "Bye." She walked out. Gabriella closed the door behind her.

Gabriella groaned loudly and walked back into the kitchen. Lola quickly followed. "What was that?"

"A huge pain in my ass."

"That was Natalia?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. Look, I'm not in the mood to cook anymore. You want a pizza?"

"A pizza? Gabs, I was in the mood to eat pasta."

"It's still Italian."

"What's wrong with you? You were in a good mood a minute ago."

Gabriella gestured to the door, "Yeah before she showed up."

"Why is Troy's ex-girlfriend stopping by our place, telling us how modern our décor is?"

Gabriella scrolled through the contacts in her phone. "She's pregnant."

Lola gasped, "Oh wow. I didn't notice. I just thought she was extremely fat."

"And it might be Troy's baby." Gabriella added. "Do you think Lucifer's Pizza will deliver or do we have to actually sit down and eat? They make really good sweet potato fries."

"What the hell? You just drop a freaking nuclear bomb on me like that, and then ask me about pizza?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah." She was over being an emotional wreck over a situation she had no control over.

"She's having his baby? A real baby?"

"Yes, she's having a real baby."

Lola pulled Gabriella into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry. This has to suck for you."

"It does suck, but what can I do?"

"What is Troy going to do?"

"I don't know." Gabriella said. "I haven't talked to Troy in a few days."

"What do you mean you haven't talked to him in a few days?"

"I mean exactly that."

"Are you guys broken up?"

Gabriella shrugged, "No. I just don't want to talk to him right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Gabriella answered.

"Remember when you guys had your big blowout not to long ago and Troy was ignoring you and you were walking around here like a zombie?"

"I remember."

"It wasn't fair to you and now this isn't fair to Troy. You guys have to talk to each other. The hurt or whatever other emotion you're feeling, will just keep growing and growing. It'll get too hard to control and you and Troy will end up hating each other."

"Lola..."

"And what if you two start effecting other people? Marcus and I have to chose sides. We were friends before you and Troy started dating. And mom and dad like Troy. Troy's family likes you! Besides Ian, he's the only boyfriend of yours that I have actually liked. You are being really selfish right now."

Gabriella scoffed, incredulously. "I'm being selfish? You're being selfish! Last time I checked, my relationship only had two people: me and Troy. Not you, not Marcus, not mom and dad, not Jack and Lucille. Troy and I, only."

"You should know by now that when you date a person, you date their whole family. It's in the rule book."

Gabriella walked over to the couch and sat down. "Lola, let's not talk about everyone else right now. In all honesty, I don't give a damn about how anyone else feels. I'm still trying to figure how I'm feeling. I don't have fucking time to empathize with other people."

Lola frowned, "Sorry. I'm not being very supportive."

"Apology accepted."

"So what are we going to do?"

Gabriella laughed, "We?"

Lola sat down opposite of Gabriella. She rolled her eyes, "Duh. You and I, we're a team."

"I just told you..."

"I heard what you said, Gabriella, but I'm your sister. I want to kick Troy's ass for you."

"Its not Troy's fault."

"Then why aren't you talking to him?"

"Because I don't think I can face him right now. Not without the word vomit and when I'm upset, I don't think clearly, and I ramble, and make a complete fool of myself."

"Well, I think you should talk to him. I don't believe that people can go from being happy and in love, to hating each other."

"I'm going to talk to him."

"When?"

"When I feel like it."

"Wow, have you switched bodies with a 15 year old girl? You're being really immature."

"So what? I've been mature for most of my life. I deserve to be immature."

"This is too important to be immature over, Gabriella."

Gabriella drummed her fingers along the surface of her coffee table. She knew what her sister was telling her was true, but...

"Are you listening to me?" Lola asked, interrupting her sister's thoughts.

"Not at all." Gabriella replied.

"Why don't you just sleep on it?" Lola suggested.

"Why are you being so persistent?"

"I haven't seen you happy in a relationship since you were with Ian." Lola said. "And Lord knows you can't stay in a relationship to save your life."

Gabriella looked down at her feet, "That's not my fault. I'm a Sagittarius. We like to be free."

"Now that you've actually found someone you can see yourself with for more than two minutes, don't you want to keep that?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. I guess this discussion is over. And as for Natalia, she isn't important." Gabriella turned to her sister. "Well, she is important, but when it comes to you and Troy's personal relationship, she isn't important. She's only important on the outer surface of...your...relationship. I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You've been rambling ever since this conversation start."

"I'll give my mouth a break." Lola stood up, "I'll go get us a pizza. What kind do you want?"

"Barbeque Chicken & Bacon."

"I'll get cannolis, too."

"You're amazing."

Lola smiled and grabbed her car keys, "I know, right."

"You're welcome, Lola."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Before Gabriella rolled out of her bed, the time of her clock read 3:19 A.M. The 3 in the morning and someone had the audacity to be knocking on her door.<p>

There should only be two options as to who is knocking on her door: 1)A cop. 2)A family member who came over for an emergency.

Gabriella flipped the light switch on in the living room and walked to the door. "Who is it?" No answer. She opened the door. "I said...Troy?"

"Can we talk?" Troy asked, walking into the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I know, but I have to talk to you."

"Leave!" Gabriella ordered.

Troy shook his head, "Gabriella, I'm not leaving."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to talk. It's long overdue."

Gabriella stared Troy down. He had some nerve, just showing up here, demanding that she talk to him. "Did you give Natalia my address?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she told me that she wanted to talk to you."

"Did she tell you that I hurt her feelings? Is that why you're here?"

"I'm not here to talk to you about Natalia. I'm not interested in that. I'm here about us."

"Can you leave? We can do this another time."

Troy shook his head, "No."

"What do you mean "no."? You don't really have a choice in the matter."

"I'm. Not. Leaving."

"Ok. I'll just call down to the lobby and let them deal with you."

Troy shrugged and sat down, "You can call the cops, the CIA, or the FBI. I really don't care. I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

Gabriella glared at Troy. If looks could kill, Troy would probably be dead. He obviously wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Gabriella sighed, heavily. She was in for a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed like an eternity, just standing there. In reality, it had been about 5 minutes. 5 minutes of uninterrupted eye contact. Brown eyes, dark and blazing. Blue eyes, pleading.

Gabriella finally looked away to look at the time on her microwave. It was 3:25 A.M., now. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, Gabriella."

"You really aren't leaving, are you?"

Troy shook his head, "Nope. So, we can continue to look at each other. I don't really have a problem doing that. Or you can sit down, and talk to me like an adult."

"Don't tell me what to do." Gabriella snapped.

"Gabriella..."

"You have a lot of fucking nerve, Troy Bolton." Gabriella said. "Just showing up, demanding that I talk to you. Having your ex come by."

"Gabriella, if you would just let me talk to you."

"I am running on three hours of sleep. I'm not really in the mood to talk to you. Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't have you arrested right now, for refusing to leave."

"Becaause, no matter how mad you are at me right now, you still love me. And you want to hear what I have to say." Gabriella looked down at her feet. Troy was right. "Now can you just please, sit down and hear me out? Please?"

"You have 5 minutes." Gabriella said. "I suggest you make the most of them."

Troy sighed, "Can I just start by saying that I'm sorry for whatever this has done to you."

"Ok.

"Ok?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I heard what you said. You apologized. But just because you apologized, it doesn't mean that I have to accept it."

"Can you stop being stubborn for 5 fucking minutes and just listen?" Troy snapped.

"You don't get to yell at me while begging for my forgiveness."

"Look, I just want to talk to you. We've been talking every single day for almost 7 months. Just talk to me." Troy begged.

"What do you want me to say?" Gabriella said. "I've said all I could."

"Look, if this baby is mine, then I'm just going to be a dad."

"You don't think I know that? I've over-analyzed every single aspect of this situation at least 10 times over in my head."

"And?"

"And I don't know." Gabriella said, already frustrated with this conversation. "I'm pissed, alright?"

Troy was doing a happy dance on the inside. They were finally getting somewhere with this.

"Ok."

"The part that really pisses me off isn't the fact that this baby might be yours. It's the fact that you left me, in the middle of the night to go see Natalia, before you even knew about this kid. And then you fucking lied to me about it. Imagine that. You hate liars, but you lie to my face. Then you sneak off the next day from the wedding reception and I find you talking to her. How is that supposed to look to me?"

"I know you're upset with me, and I can understand that. But I didn't want her to show up and start talking to me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You made a very clear decision to sneak off and go see her, and lie about it, though."

"She kept calling me and I wanted to see what was up, so she could leave me alone."

"Why not answer one of her calls and say, "Hey, my girlfriend and I are trying to enjoy some time away from Los Angeles and relax. Can you not call me?". Would that have been too hard to say, Troy?"

Troy shook his head, "No."

"Then why did you do it?" Gabriella asked.

"I felt like I had to." Troy answered.

"You felt like you had to." Gabriella mimicked. Her voice was condescending and cold. "So that night, why couldn't you tell me? You made up some ridiculous lie." She said. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "And I've told you things about me...that I swore to God I'd never speak about ever again. What did you think I would do? Kill the girl?"

"I wasn't thinking, ok? I was told I might be a father in two months. My brain had shut off."

"When did you plan on telling me?"

"I was going to tell you when I pulled you aside, but my mom was running around the house like a maniac. I'd never want to keep something like this from you." Troy pointed to Gabriella. "The look on your face. Its killing me to see you so upset. Especially when I know that I caused it."

Gabriella looked down at her feet again. If she started crying, she didn't want Troy to see. "There's nothing else you can do. You've apologized. I can't change the fact that Natalia is pregnant and it might be your kid."

Troy got up from his seat and moved over to where Gabriella was sitting. "What about us?"

Gabriella looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I can't change the fact that I might be a dad. But you decide whether or not I have you by my side."

"Troy, I don't know if I can sit back and watch you have a family with another woman. I know I sound needy and insecure and not to mention extremely selfish, but it's the truth."

"I don't blame you for being honest."

"What if its yours? What are you and Natalia going to do?"

"We're going to be parents."

"What if she wants you to be with her?" Gabriella proposed. "And be one big happy family? Wouldn't you want your child to have both parents together in one home?"

"It's not going to happen. I don't love Natalia, and I don't want to be with her."

"What if..." Gabriella was cutt off by Troy's voice."

"Gabriella, do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Are you ready to walk away from me?"

Gabriella stared at Troy. He already knew the answers to these questions. "No. You know that I love you."

"Then don't walk away from us."

"You just want me to pretend that this isn't real? That this isn't happeneing? Sure, we can move on and pretend that nothing happened between us."

"No. But can you not shut me out? Can you not act like you aren't in love with me and that you hate me?"

"But Natalia..."

"Right now, at." Troy looked up at the clock, "3:44 A.M., I am not interested in Natalia. I only care about you."

"That's really sweet of you to say."

"I'm not saying it to be sweet. It's the truth."

Gabriella stood up. She suddenly felt like she was being suffocated. "Maybe you should go now."

"What?"

Gabriella started pacing around the living room, "Lets finish this conversation, later."

"Gabriella, stop running away from me." Troy demanded.

"I'm not running away from you." Gabriella argued.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not. I've said what I needed to say. You said what you needed to say. Case closed."

"No. The case isn't closed. Yeah, everything is now out in the open, but you and I are still at a stalemate."

"I don't know what to do."

"Can we just go back to the way we were?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked up into Troy's big blue eyes, and had to bite down on her lip. If she didn't, an overly eager 'yes' would escape through.

"Yes, I guess we..."

Gabriella couldn't even finish her sentence, because Troy's lips crashed down onto hers. She should have been mad. She looked a mess, her eyes were big and puffy, and Troy knew how much she hated being caught off guard. But in that moment, she didn't give a damn. It felt like forever since she and Troy were like this, and she wasn't going to interrupt it for anything.

* * *

><p>Gabriella quietly tip-toed down the stairs, trying not to wake her sister up. Lola was not a morning person.<p>

"Hey!" Lola greeted, cheerfully from the kitchen.

Gabriella jumped, "Hey."

"Why are you sneaking around here?" Lola asked. "We aren't 16 anymore."

"I didn't want to wake you up." Gabriella answered. "It's like 8. Why are you up so early on a Saturday?"

"I am high on caffeine right now. I had a paper to write last night, so I drank like 7 cups of coffee and crashed. Because I was so tired, I drank 4 Rockstars this morning, dropped some stuff off at the dry cleaners, ran 4 miles, and I picked up bagels." Lola held up a paper bag. "With cinnamon cream cheese."

Gabriella laughed at her sister. "Ok."

"I am pumped right now. You want to go do something? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping. It is the perfect day to do stuff."

"Maybe later, Lo."

"Have you seen my black suede boots."

"No. Why?"

"I was going to go out tonight and I planned on wearing them. Now they're missing. And since you are always stealing my shoes..."

Gabriella pulled a bagel out of the bag. "Sorry. I don't think I've seen them."

Lola started up the stairs, "I'm going to see if they are in your room. BRB!"

Gabriella's head turned so quickly, she thought she might get whiplash. Oh no. "Lola! Don't go in my..." Lola gasped and ran back down the stairs. "room."

"Troy is in your bed, sleeping."

"Uh-huh."

"Why?"

"He came over earlier."

"When?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Like 3 something. We talked."

"Why didn't I know?"

"Because you sleep like a log and you didn't hear anything."

Lola smiled, "So you guys are back together? That's a stupid question. He's sleeping in your bed."

"We didn't really break up."

"Did you guys sleep together?"

Gabriella turned away from her sister, "That's personal."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Why else would he be here? Presumably naked?"

"1) He isn't naked, he has underwear on. 2) Am I just the 24 hour stop shop? The only reason people can come over is for sex?"

"Gabi, there are rules to things like this. You cannot just sleep with a guy when you get back together. You have to make him suffer and be the master of manipulation." Lola explained.

"Well, its too late now. Maybe next time."

"Well there's no better way to start off a Saturday."

"Thank you for the bagels and the fascinating conversation. Now, I have to go get dressed."

"Where do you have to go?" Lola questioned.

"Breakfast with Julia."

Lola frowned, "I got us breakfast."

"And I love you for it." Gabriella opened her arms to give Lola a hug, but Lola stopped her. "What?"

"I don't know where your hands have been."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Screw you."

"Love you, too."

Gabriella walked up the stairs and entered her bedroom. Troy was still sleeping. "Troy. Troy wake up." She nudged his foot, and he let out a loud snore. "Troy!"

"What, I'm up." Troy said, groggily.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Troy squinted his eyes to adjust to the bright light coming in from the window. When did Gabriella start opening the curtains? "Why is it so bright it in here?"

"I thought I'd let some light in."

"Why? You're like allergic to bright light."

"I don't know, I just felt like it, I guess."

"Ugh."

"Time to get up."

Troy pulled Gabriella down onto the bed, "Five more minutes."

"You sound like a little kid, Bolton."

Troy kissed Gabriella's nose, "I'm a kid at heart, babe."

"We have to get up. I have places to go and people to see."

"You sure we can't just stay here all day?" Troy asked, burying his face in the crook of Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella giggled and pulled herself out of Troy's grip. "I'm positive. Don't you have things to do today?"

Troy shook his head, "Nope. Not that I know of."

"Alright. Now I'm going to..." Troy's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Who is it?"

"Natalia. I can call her back later." Troy was about to click ignore when Gabriella stopped him.

"Answer it." Gabriella ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Answer. If I'm going to be this...supportive girlfriend, then I should start now. And I guess I'm going to have to learn to tolerate Natalia until everything gets sorted out."

Troy smiled, "You're amazing."

"I know. Now do it before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Sneaky McSneakpants." Marcus greeted, as Troy opened the door to his apartment.<p>

"Hi Marcus."

"Where were you?" Marcus asked. "You've been gone for hours."

Troy closed the door behind him, and tossed his keys onto the counter. "Last time I checked, I was an adult. I can come and go in my apartment as I please."

"Where did you go?"

"Were you really that worried?"

Marcus shook his head, "Not really. I just want to know where you went."

"I was with Gabriella."

"Wow, it's a miracle you're still alive. She didn't try to run you down with her Range Rover?"

"No, we talked."

"And?"

"We're good." Troy answered.

"What does good mean?"

"We slept together."

"Score for Troy Bolton. So you guys are back together?

Troy nodded, "Yes."

Marcus sighed, "Thank God. You can finally stop annoying me with your depressing attitude."

"I wasn't depressing."

"Let's say that you weren't. But you were."

"Whatever."

"What about Natalia? Has Gabriella tried to kill her?"

"Honestly, Gabriella was very mature about the situation. We're just going to wait until the baby is born, take the DNA test, and go from there."

"Good. Now Gabriella can start answering my calls again."

"Why do you want to talk to Gabriella so bad?"

"Me and my airplane girlfriend. Gabriella is supposed to be my translator."

"You're still talking to that girl?"

"Well, I'm trying to talk to her."

"Marcus you're such a loser."

"Coming from the guy who sent his girlfriend 59 text messages in one day. I may be a loser, but you, my friend, are desperate."

"Touché."

* * *

><p>Hey. I apologize for my extreme procrastination with this chapter. I would have had it up earlier, but I didn't. Anywho, I have a quick question. Who is your favorite supporting character? I feel like this story is missing people. Until next time. Happy Sunday! :)<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

"I have no idea how you roped me into this." Gabriella groaned, taking a deep breath.

"My charm, wit, and persuasive attitude." Lola replied, lifting her leg up.

Gabriella let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, that was it."

The two sisters were in City Yoga in West Hollywood. Somehow, Lola convinced Gabriella to take a class with her. At five in the morning.

"You should be enjoying this, considering how stressed out you've been. Doing yoga is better than drinking."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and got into the Downward Facing Dog position. "I wouldn't go that far, Lo."

"You're more flexible than I am. You used to be a dancer."

"I haven't danced in years. My body is out of shape." Gabriella complained.

"You are such a whiner, Gabriella."

"And every remember to take deep breaths." The instructor, Antonio, reminded everyone.

"At least the instructor is cute." Gabriella compromised.

"He's gay."

"How do you know?"

"He told me after I hit on him a week ago." Lola explained.

"Maybe he was lying." Gabriella suggested, sitting down on her yoga mat.

Lola pointed to a guy in a red shirt and black basketball shorts. "His partner is right there."

Gabriella frowned, "Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. There are more fish in the sea."

"Especially in L.A."

"Gabriella!" Antonio called. "Why are you sitting down?"

"Yoga isn't really my thing, Antonio." Gabriella replied. "I have other ways of working out."

"Like?"

"I run. You don't get these model legs without cardio."

"Yes, but running isn't relaxing."

"No, but drinking after running, is."

"Touché." Antonio looked at his watch. "Good class today, guys."

Gabriella stood up and stretched her arms. "Well, Lola, the sister bonding is great and all, but its still an ungodly hour in the morning, and I'm really sleepy."

"You've been complaining ever since we got here. Can you find one good thing about yoga?"

"These yoga pants make my butt look great." Gabriella joked, as she walked over to the back of the studio.

"Well, that is true." Lola agreed, catching up to Gabriella. "Yoga pants are great."

Gabriella reached for her bag. She dug into it and pulled out her phone. She had one missed call.

"Why is Troy calling me at six in the morning?"

"Insomnia?" Lola suggested.

"Yeah, but he knows I'm not a morning person." Gabriella dialed Troy's number.

"Hello?" Troy greeted.

"Troy. Hey."

"Good morning, Brie."

"Good morning." Gabriella greeted back.

"Oh top of the morning to thee, Sir Troy Bolton." Lola said in a phony Scarlett O'Hara accent. "I do declare that I love thee."

Gabriella turned her back to her sister. "You called me, and I'm calling you back. Was that on accident?"

"No. I have a photo shoot for Men's Health. Would you like to join me?"

Gabriella groaned, "Troy, that's like asking a customer's service rep if they want to talk on the phone after their 9-5."

"I don't understand the comparison."

"Yeah, why would I be at a photo shoot when I don't have to be?"

"So, I take it that's a no?" Troy guessed.

"I'm kidding. Of course I'll go with you."

"Great!"

"What time? Is it right now?"

"I have to be at the gym in two hours."

"Great. I'll meet you there."

"See you later."

"Bye bye." Gabriella hung up and dropped her phone back into her purse.

"So what do you and Troy have planned for today?"

"Yes he has a photo shoot and we're going to hang out."

"Fun."

* * *

><p>"Marcus?" Gabriella said, spotting Troy's older brother eating by the buffet table.<p>

"Hey Gabriella." Marcus greeted, picking up a glazed doughnut. "Want a doughnut?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was at Troy's place so I just decided to come with him." Marcus explained. "Doughnut?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No. As much as I want one, I really shouldn't."

"In that movie you're doing, it's in Atlanta right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Call it personal experience, but southern women aren't skin and bones."

"Neither am I. Some might say I'm too "fat" to be a model."

"Yeah well gaining a few pounds for a movie role will make it look like you took the role to heart. Like method acting."

Gabriella smiled and took the doughnut out of Marcus's hand, "Marcus, I think you've convinced me."

"Well some say that I'm very persuasive."

A pair of arms snaked around Gabriella's waist. The person kissed her cheek. "Hey baby."

Gabriella recoiled and got out of Troy's grasp. She turned to face him. "Are you sweating?"

"It's water." Troy admitted. "I'm glad you could make it. Did I wake you up?"

"No, Lola did. She made me go to a yoga class with her."

Marcus laughed, "She made you do that, too?"

"You've taken a yoga class with Lola?" Gabriella asked, shocked. Marcus didn't strike her as the yoga type.

Marcus shrugged, "I'm like Silly Putty in your sister's hands. That one really knows how to manipulate me."

"These Montez women are pretty manipulative." Troy agreed.

"We are not!" Gabriella argued.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Oh please. The big eyes, the smile, the pout. Putty in your hands."

"Troy!" A woman snapped.

Troy turned around, "Yes, Alma."

"You have a job to do, right?" Alma asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then." Alma turned to Gabriella. "You don't have time to stand around and talk to people who shouldn't be in the first place."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I don't think we've met." She extended her hand. "Gabriella Montez. Troy's girlfriend. And for your information, I was invited to be here. And you are?"

Troy cleared his throat. He did not need his hot headed girlfriend fighting with someone he was supposed to be working with. "This is Alma, the photographer's assistant."

Alma looked up with wide eyes, "Miss Montez, I'm so sorry for my attitude."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again, Alma." Gabriella warned. "Control your temper."

Alma looked at the iPad in her hands, "Richard didn't say the two of you would be doing the photo shoot together."

"Oh no, I'm not in it. Marcus and I are just hanging out."

"Do you want to be in it?" Alma questioned.

"Oh no. I'm not prepared for a shoot, my hair and makeup isn't done professionally, and we're in a gym." Gabriella looked down at her outfit: plain white tank top, dark blue jeans, a black cardigan and a pair of red Jimmy Choo pumps. "I'm not in any type of gym attire."

Alma shrugged, "You don't need to be. Just go to hair and makeup really quick. We can just do a couple of test shots. If you don't like them, they don't go into the magazine."

Troy shrugged, "Why not?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I'll tell Richard and Lisa." Alma walked off.

"Well isn't she just a big ray of sunshine." Marcus quipped, sarcastically.

"I don't like her." Gabriella stated, once Alma was out of earshot.

"She doesn't like me, so by default I don't think she likes you guys."

Marcus pointed to Gabriella, "Her tune sure did change once she found out who Gabriella was. Not only is she really unpleasant, she's also a fickle ass kisser."

"Well I better get to hair and makeup." Gabriella put her doughnut down on the table. She started to walk off when Troy grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Want to have dinner tonight?" Troy asked.

"Sounds great, but I can't. Lola and I are going to a sushi bar."

Troy frowned, "Lunch tomorrow?" He suggested.

"It's a date!" Gabriella walked off.

"Why don't you ever take me out to lunch?"

"Marcus, I let you live in my apartment 50% of the time." Troy justified.

Marcus nodded, "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

* * *

><p>The next day, Troy walked out of his apartment complex in a complete hurry. He was running late for his date with Gabriella.<p>

Once he made it to his parking spot, and got into his car, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Troy. It's me, Natalia."

"Hi Natalia." Troy greeted awkwardly.

"Look, I know this is last minute, but I need a really big favor."

"Nat-"

"I have a doctor's appointment in 45 minutes." Natalia continued. "And my car broke down, and I don't get paid for for a few weeks, so I can't get it fixed. Could you please take me?"

"I was actually-"

"I would ask my sister, but she got called in to work. And since I'm due next month, these appointments are pretty important."

Troy ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't want to miss his date with Gabriella, but he couldn't dismiss Natalia. She was pregnant, and there was a 50% chance that it could be his baby.

He knew Gabriella was trying her hardest to be supportive of him, but missing dates was something on a different level. She probably wouldn't handle it so well.

"Troy?" Natalia called, pulling Troy out of his thoughts. "Troy, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So can you take me?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I'll take you."

"Really?"

"I can be at your place in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Troy hung up and dialed Gabriella's number. He did not see any good coming out of this conversation.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella greeted, cheerfully. "Are you on your way?"

"Brie, I won't be able to make it." Troy said.

"What? Why not?"

"Natalia asked me to take her to her doctor's appointment. She said her car broke down."

"Oh." Gabriella said. Troy could hear the disappointment in her voice. He couldn't tell if it was because he had to cancel the date, or that he had to cancel because of Natalia.

"Maybe we can do dinner. I can cook for you."

"I can't do it tonight."

"Oh."

"I'll get back to you when I have time." Gabriella told him. "I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"You too."

Troy hung up. Yup, Gabriella was upset. But it's not like he could deny taking Natalia to the hospital. That would be a pretty heartless thing to do. Gabriella had to understand that.

Troy sighed. He just hoped he had a girlfriend at the end of the day.

* * *

><p>"Why are you so nervous?" Natalia asked, watching Troy glance around the room.<p>

Troy shrugged, "I've never been to one of these appointment before. I don't really know how these things work."

"Its called obstetric ultrasonography. We look at the baby on the monitor." Natalia explained. "It's pretty uneventful."

Troy nodded, "Ok."

"If it helps, I was pretty nervous my first time coming to one of these."

"I think it does. Do you know what you're having?"

Natalia ran her hand up and down her belly, "Yeah, I found out a few months ago."

"Well? Boy or girl?"

"You'll find out sooner or later."

Troy frowned, "Come on, just tell me."

"Alright, alright, Mr. Impatient, I'm having a-"

Natalia was cut off by her doctor walking into the room. "Hi Natalia. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"You have a friend with you. I'm Dr. Buchanan." She extended her hand.

"Troy Bolton." Troy introduced.

"You a friend of Natalia?" Dr. Buchanan asked, typing a few things into the computer.

"Um, yeah. We grew up together." Troy answered.

Dr. Buchanan smiled, "Good. It's always nice to have a friend here. Natalia, you ready to see your baby?"

Natalia smiled, "Yes, I'm anxious."

Natalia laid back on the table and pulled up her shirt. Dr. Buchanan squeezed gel onto Natalia's stomach and put the transducer over it.

Dr. Buchanan pointed to the baby on the screen, "There is your baby."

"Oh my goodness! The baby is really big."

"He also seems to be shy today." Dr. Buchanan pointed out.

"Did you just say 'he'?" Troy asked.

"Yes. Natalia is having a healthy baby boy."

Troy turned to Natalia, "That's all you had to say, Natalia."

Dr. Buchanan smiled, "She was trying to keep you guessing?"

"Yes, I was. And I almost got away with it, because his back was turned to us, but you said 'he'."

"Sorry for spoiling it."

"I'm glad I know since Natalia wasn't telling me."

Natalia laughed, "You would have found out sooner or later."

"Would you guys like pictures?"

"Yeah." Natalia said.

Dr. Buchanan wiped Natalia's stomach off. "Ok. Come to my office whenever you two are ready and I will have your pictures."

* * *

><p>"Ok, I was not in the mood to cook dinner, and I know for a fact that you aren't going to cook, so I got us Chinese." Lola announced, setting the bags down in the kitchen.<p>

"I'm not really hungry." Gabriella said from the living room.

"What? I got Chinese food. You're always in the mood to eat Chinese food." Lola walked into the living room. "What are you holding?" Gabriella handed the picture to her sister.

"A sonogram picture." Lola said. "I thought you burned all of your old sonogram pictures, Gabs."

"Look at the name."

"Natalia Parks." Lola read. "Why do you have this?"

"Troy had to postpone our date because he took Natalia to a doctor's appointment." Gabriella stated. "He dropped by with this earlier. I've been staring at it for the past two hours."

Lola frowned, "Gabriella, I don't think that's healthy."

Gabriella grabbed at her hair, "It isn't." She agreed. "It's making me sick, just staring at it, but I can't help it. This might be Troy's baby and..." She stopped. She couldn't find the words to finish the sentence.

"And what?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I thought I could handle this, Lola. I thought I would be able to relax and support Troy and be there for him while we were going through this big ordeal."

"Gabi, what are you saying?"

"That this is fucked up. And I thought I was going to be ok with this, but seeing this picture, makes it so real. And it feels like someone is sitting on my chest and I can't breathe."

"Well you just have to breathe, and take this one day at a time. Piece by piece."

Gabriella nodded, "Easier said than done. Trust me."

"Just try not to have a mental breakdown and stab Troy in his neck in the middle of the night. An orange jumpsuit would not look flattering on your body." Lola joked.

Gabriella laughed, "No promises." She looked at the bag sitting on the kitchen counter. "I'm gonna go get some of that Chinese food." She stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Lola's phone beeped against her thigh. She picked it up and looked at her new text message.

_Marcus: Troy and Gabriella are not going to like this._

At the bottom of the screen was a link. Lola clicked on it. She was sent to a website and the article's title said in big, bold letters:

**Troy Bolton spotted at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center with mysterious pregnant woman. Could America's heart throb be hiding a secret mistress and love child?**

"Oh no." Lola muttered. "Oh this isn't good."

Gabriella looked at her sister, "Did you say something, sis?"

Lola bit her lip. Gabriella was barely handling the fact that Troy might be having a baby, and she definitely did _not _need the entire world to know, especially before she told her own parents.

Lola looked up from her iPhone. "Gabriella, why you pour yourself a shot of something_ really _strong. It's going to be a long night. We might take another yoga class tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

Lola liked to think of herself as an amazing big sister. And big siblings have only one job to do: protect their little siblings.

So Lola decided she wasn't going to tell Gabriella about the text Marcus sent her last night. Gabriella didn't need any extra stress at the moment. The girl was on the verge of a breakdown.

So now, they were at a photoshoot Gabriella was doing, and Lola was going to act as if she was completely oblivious and ignorant to the situation.

"Oh, Gabi!" Julia called, walking over to Gabriella and pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Jules." Gabriella greeted back. She pulled back and observed Julia's behavior. She looked ridiculously happy. "Why are you so happy? You look like a giddy school girl."

"I have good news!" Julia answered.

"What is it?"

"Lets just say I'll be setting up a gift registry at Neiman Marcus pretty soon."

Gabriella gasped, "You're engaged?"

Julia nodded and showed Gabriella her ring finger, which had a huge diamond ring on it, "I'm engaged!"

Gabriella pulled Julia into another hug, "This is so exciting. I can't believe you and Elliot are finally getting married."

"I know. It only took forever for him to propose."

Gabriella's makeup artist, Joanna Schlip, patted the seat next to her, "Gabriella, it's time for makeup."

Gabriella sat down in the chair and pulled her hair up into a bun. "Julia, do you know when you want your wedding? Winter? Summer?"

"I want it next year in July. Nothing cheesy and cliché like Valentines Day, or 11/11." Julia said. "But there is so much to do. Venue, invitations, theme, dresses, food, table décor, a band or a DJ. And the actual act of saying "I do.". Ugh I'm stressing myself out already."

"Hire a wedding planner."

Julia pulled her phone out of her purse. She clicked on the 'Mail' icon. "I am. There is no way I'm going to plan this...Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned to Julia, "Yes?"

"We have to talk." Julia said, pulling on Gabriella's hand. Gabriella got out of her seat and followed Julia to a bathroom.

"What's going on with you? Joanna was just about to do my makeup."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Julia questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I just got an e-mail."

"Ok." Gabriella said, sarcastically. "You got an e-mail. You get like, 25 a day."

"It's from E!, and they would like a few comments on the article posted online about Troy and some random pregnant chick." Julia added, nervously peeking at Gabriella.

That definitely piqued Gabriella's interest. "What article?"

Julia scrolled down to the bottom of the e-mail. There was a link under the e-mail. She clicked on it. "Troy Bolton spotted at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center with mysterious pregnant woman. Could America's heart throb be hiding a secret mistress and love child?". That's the title of the article."

Gabriella snatched the phone out of Julia's hand and stared at the screen. There was a picture of Troy and a heavily pregnant Natalia walking out of a hospital, together.

Julia took her phone back, "Are you ok?" Gabriella shook her head. "Is this what you were talking about the other day? When someone hurts you?" Gabriella nodded. She slid down and put her head in her hands.

Julia got down and sat across from Gabriella. "Is there any truth to this?"

"She's not his mistress." Gabriella said, her voice cracking. She chuckled. "Hell she might be his mistress. But we won't know about the baby until he's born."

"Did he cheat on you?" Julia whispered, as if anyone could hear the two talking.

"No. It was right before he and I got together. She just decided to tell Troy, though. And I didn't take the news very well."

"Who's the girl?"

"His ex, Natalia. They dated in college, but she cheated and they broke up. Then they started talking about getting back together, but that fell apart. Troy starts dating me and then she decides to tell him that the kid she's carrying might be his baby." Gabriella explained. She wiped away a few falling tears. "I haven't even told my parents and now the whole fucking world knows."

Julia grabbed Gabriella's hand, "We don't have to give them a comment. Or I could say the whole thing is a load of bullshit, and we'll sue if the story gets published."

"No." Gabriella pushed herself up, and sat down in a chair nearby. It felt like her brain was pounding against her skull. "I mean, it's the truth...sort of. Eventually everyone has to face the truth."

Julia looked at Gabriella's face and frowned, "Gabriella, you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

"I just have a headache." Gabriella assured. "I'm fine."

"We don't have to do this shoot today." Julia said.

Gabriella shook her head, "No, no, you booked this photoshoot for today and as a model, I have a job to do."

"Yeah, and you've done a great job for 7 years. You're the same woman who had a miscarriage, and got a gym membership three days later. The same woman who canceled her wedding a few months later, and flew out to Los Angeles to sign a contract to Victoria's Secret. You're the girl who tried to work through a bursting appendix."

Gabriella sighed, "Your point?"

"My point is you like to throw yourself into something when you're having problems, instead of dealing with them." Julia pointed out. "You don't deal with things, and you stress yourself out, and you're such a people pleaser that you work until you crash and burn. And you need to stop."

"No, Julia, I'm not going to stop. I can't stop, because if I stop for just a second, I'm left alone with my thoughts and I don't want to think about this. About any of it!"

"You look like you're going to pass out. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I-"

"You know what? I don't care about what you say. I'm canceling this and you're going to go get checked out by a doctor."

"No, Julia."

"Last time you refused to go to the hospital, you had to have emergency surgery."

Gabriella stood up and tried to walk past Julia, who grabbed her hand. "Let me go."

"Gabriella, I may be your manager, but I'm also your friend, and you don't look so good. You have and headache and you're paling as we speak!"

Gabriella grabbed her head and sat back down. The pain was getting worse and she felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't felt this bad since her appendix burst and it was impossible to get appendicitis again. What the hell was going on?

Gabriella saw Julia's eyes widen and her lips were moving fast. The next thing Gabriella knew, Lola was rushing up to her, her phone clutched to her ear.

Gabriella felt her eyelids getting heavy and then before she could speak, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened?" Gabriella asked, groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Where the hell am I at?"<p>

"You are in the hospital, Gabriella." A doctor said. Her ID said Marissa James. "You were rushed to emergency because you passed out."

Gabriella looked down at herself. She was no longer in the jumpsuit she was supposed to be wearing for her photo shoot, but in an ugly hospital gown. She was hooked up to an IV and there were a ton of machines around her.

"Why?"

"High blood pressure and a stress induced migraine." Julia replied. She was standing at the foot of Gabriella's bed next to Lola.

"A migraine? I haven't had one of those since I was in college."

Dr. James wrote something down, "Well that's good. People who suffer chronic migraines can have up to 50 a year, and you haven't had one in at least 3 years I'm assuming. I can prescribe you a few pain pills for it."

"What about her blood pressure? I don't want my sister to have a heart attack or pass out again."

"I don't think this is a long term thing. I will give her a few pills and check back on her in a few weeks, to see if it is back in the normal range."

Gabriella groaned, "Well this day just keeps getting better and better."

"Now, Gabriella if your stress level doesn't decrease, you might have to stop working for a while."

"What? No! I can't stop working now."

Dr. James shook her head, "Your health is not something to be compromised, Gabriella. I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes." She walked out of the room.

Julia smiled, "You most definitely need a vacation. This is the best news I've heard all day for a few days."

"I agree, Gabs. We can take a vacation."

"What about my job? Photo shoots, interviews, my movie?"

Julia gasped at the realization of something. "I knew I forgot something." She pulled her phone out of her purse. "Wedding brain. It's like pregnancy brain, but I'm planning a wedding."

"What did you forget?"

"Darren sent me an email concerning the movie."

"What?"

"They're pushing back production. The writers are making changes to the script, so filming won't start for at least another month. Two months, tops."

Lola smiled, "Yay, we can go somewhere. Don't you just want to relax and get out of L.A?"

"And go where, Lola?"

Lola shrugged, "We can go visit family?"

"Spain? We haven't been there since we were little."

"Nah, I don't want to fly to another country."

"New York? Daddy has family there."

"How about we visit mommy and daddy in San Diego." Lola suggested. "New York is the complete opposite of relaxing, unless we go to the Hamptons. And its not Memorial Day yet."

Julia nodded, "That's a good idea, Gabriella. Your parent's beach house is great place to relax."

"I agree." Dr. James chimed in, walking back into the room. "Going on a vacation would be a very good idea."

"But-"

Dr. James shook her head, "No buts. Your work schedule, and your high stress and anxiety levels are not good. Take a week or so for yourself."

Gabriella sighed, "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No."

"Alright. Lola, I guess we're going to San Diego."

"Great! I'll call mom and tell her."

* * *

><p>"It's mom! Pick up, pick up, pick up! It's mom! Pick up, pick up, pick up!"<p>

Troy groaned as he heard his mother's voice boom throughout his bedroom. Yasmine or Marcus had to help Lucille set that ring tone up, Lord knows why. It was annoying, especially at seven in the morning.

Troy grabbed his phone and clicked 'Answer'. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hi-"

"Troy Alexander Bolton, you have a lot of explaining to do." Lucille said, cutting Troy off.

"What?"

"I woke up this morning to Jennifer calling me, telling me that she saw you on the cover of US Weekly with Natalia. Do you know what the caption was?"

Troy still had sleep on the brain and was barely paying attention to what his mother was talking about. "Mom I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It said that you and Natalia were having a baby." Lucille continued.

Troy's breath caught in his throat, "What?"

"Apparently, I was the last to be informed that Jack and I were going to be grandparents." Lucille continued, sarcastically. "When's the baby shower?"

Troy sat up in his bed, "It's in a magazine?

"It's in 4, actually. Us Weekly, People, Star, and OK. It's also all over the internet. Now is it true?" Lucille scoffed. "Is Natalia Parks having your love child?"

"I don't know." Troy replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? It's a yes or no question!"

"I mean I don't know, mom. Natalia won't take the DNA test until the baby is born."

"So there is a strong possibility that it's your baby?"

"Yes."

"And you had your girlfriend and the possible mother of your child in my home, at the same time? Does Gabriella know? Because it was completely disrespectful to her, considering Natalia is also your ex-girlfriend."

"Gabriella knows. I told her at Jen's wedding."

"How does she feel about this?"

"She's...handling it to the best of her ability."

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Troy answered.

"Oh so you guys are still together?"

"Don't sound so surprised, mom."

"If she has managed to be alright with this mess, then you have one hell of a woman. I knew there was a reason I always liked her."

"I know."

"When did you find out?"

"The day before Jen's wedding."

"She kept something like that from you for over seven months! Who does stuff like that?"

"I don't know, and it doesn't matter, anymore. I know now and that's what's important."

"Troy what are you going to do? What are we going to do?"

Troy sighed, "We wait until the baby is born and we do the paternity test."

"Why won't she take the test now?"

"She doesn't want any harm to come to the baby, so we'll wait."

"If it's your baby?"

"It's my baby."

"We will have to deal with that woman for 18 years, Troy. Of all the women you can knock up, you pick Natalia."

"I didn't pick her and purposely get her pregnant."

"I mean, I'm not the biggest fan of premarital sex, but I'd be dumb to think all of my children were going to be virgins until they got married. Hell, I walked in on you and Gabriella having sex."

"We weren't having sex."

"But we told you guys to practice safe sex. This is not safe!" Lucille rambled. "And I am way too young to be a grandmother. I am only 50! 50! You're only 26. You're still young, and you're in a relationship with someone who is not carrying your baby."

"Mom! Slow down and breathe."

"I can't Troy. How woul you be reacting in you were in my shoes? I thought the Natalia arc in your life was over years ago, but she's back, and I can't stand it."

"This isn't a walk in the park for me either."

Lucille sighed, "I'm sorry. I just lost my cool for a second, and you know that is not like me."

"It's fine. I can understand why."

"Now, I have to go. I have a pie in the oven, and your aunts are coming over soon."

"Bye mom."

"Even though you spike my blood pressure, and give me premature grey hairs, and sleepless nights, and this might potentially send me to an early grave, I love you."

Troy smiled. "I love you, too."

"Bye sweetheart." She hung up.

After Lucille hung up, Troy let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding in. He ran his hand over his face, and dialed Gabriella's number.

"Hey."

"Gabriella! I'm so glad I-"

"You've reached Gabriella. Sorry I can't talk to you right now, but leave you're name and number, and I'll get back to you."

Troy sighed, "Baby, it's me. Call me back as soon as you get this message. I love you. Bye." He hung up.

Just as things were starting to get better, they took a turn for the worse.

* * *

><p>Gabriella stared at her phone. In the past 24 hours. she had 76 missed calls from Troy. 76!<p>

"I have to give Troy credit." Lola said, pulling into her parents' driveway. "That boy has amazing persistence."

"I think I should talk to him."

"No way! What for?"

"With everything that's going on, ignoring Troy won't help."

Lola grabbed Gabriella's phone. "You heard your doctor. No stress, and this," Lola tapped the phone with her finger, "is the number one cause of it."

"Fine. You're right."

"Now let's just enjoy this time with our family, ok?"

Gabriella nodded and unbuckled her seat belt, "Ok. But I'm seriously going to need my phone back." Lola handed her sister the phone. "Thanks."

Gabriella opened the door and stepped outside. She could smell the ocean.

Lola smiled, "It's good to be home."

Gabriella nodded in agreement as she pulled her suitcase out of the trunk of her Range Rover. "We haven't been here in forever."

"Ten months to be exact." A voice called. The sisters turned around and saw their mother standing behind them. "But who's counting?"

"Mom!" The siblings exclaimed in unison, pulling their mom into a group hug. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"It's pretty hot out here. Let's go inside."

The three women made their way inside the spacious home, and Gabriella smiled. Everything was exactly the same. There was still a white couch in the living room with green and silver pillows. Pictures of Gabriella and her siblings hung in the hallways. The house still smelled like vanilla.

"Is daddy here?" Gabriella asked.

"No, he is in London for the week."

Gabriella frowned, "Aw. Maybe next time."

"But there are some other people who want to see you." Cristina said, walking into the kitchen.

Gabriella looked up and saw her aunts, Reese, Téa, and Roslyn and her uncles George and Victor in the kitchen. "Oh my goodness! Hi!"

"Gabi!" Téa exclaimed, running around the counter to hug her niece. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, auntie."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"What brings you two to San Diego?" Reese asked.

"We needed a break from L.A." Lola replied. "So we decided to come spend a few days out here with our family."

Cristina smiled and squeezed Lola's arm, "And I'm glad. I was starting to think you two forgot about this."

"We're just busy little bees." Lola said.

"I saw a white Range Rover in the driveway." A voice called. A brunette girl rounded the corner. "And it can only mean that Gabi is here!"

"Ali!" Gabriella exclaimed, seeing her older cousin.

"I haven't seen you in like, a million years. Where the hell-"

"Language." Téa warned.

"Heck have you been?" Ali continued.

"I've been in L.A. Where the heck have you been?"

"San Diego."

Lola cleared her throat, "I'm here too, Ali."

Alison walked over to Lola and pulled her into hug, "I didn't forget you, Lola."

"You better not had of forgotten me." Lola joked. "I'd kill you."

"Ali, is that you screaming like a banshee?" Gabriella's other cousin, Daniel asked. "Who am I kidding, of course it was Ali."

"Well it's not everyday I see my cousins, Daniel. They've become too busy for us."

"Yeah now that they're dating famous movie stars." Victor chimed in. "How is that boyfriend of your's, Gabriella?"

"He's just fine, uncle Vic."

"You two have been dating for a while. He has to come meet us." Victor continued, oblivious to the glares he was receiving. "It's been almost a year."

"I'll tell him that." Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go lay down for a while." She grabbed her suitcase and walked up the stairs.

Roslyn turned to her husband and punched his arm, "You idiot!" She said, once Gabriella was out of earshot.

Victor grabbed his arm, "What did I do?"

"Troy Bolton is off limits!" Lola practically yelled. "We do not talk about him!"

"Why not?"

Ali rolled her eyes, "Dad, you're so oblivious! Gabriella and Troy broke up."

"They didn't break up." Lola corrected. "They're just not talking to each other."

"What?"

"Look, just don't rub Troy Bolton into Gabriella's face anymore." Cristina ordered. "Are we clear?"

Victor nodded, "Crystal."

Cristina smiled, "Good. Now I'm going to check on my daughter, seeing as you have just crushed her spirit."

Cristina turned around and walked up the staircase that was in the kitchen. Gabriella's old bedroom was the first door she saw as soon as she made it to the top floor. She knocked gently on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's mommy." Cristina replied. The door opened and she stood face-to-face with Gabriella. "Can I come in?"

Gabriella stepped aside, "Of course."

Cristina entered the room and shut the door behind her, "Were you about to take a nap?"

Gabriella sat down "You know I can't take naps, no matter how hard I try. I just needed to take a breath."

"I'm sorry about what happened down there. That was really awkward."

Gabriella sat down on her bed, "Uncle Victor couldn't have known."

Cristina sat down opposite of Gabriella, "Lola told me about what happened to you yesterday. You had to be hospitalized?"

"Yeah. My doctor said it was for migraines and high blood pressure."

Cristina frowned, "I wish I would've been there. I don't like when you guys are in the hospital, especially when I'm not there."

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better than I did yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Gabriella reassured.

"I know you aren't very forthcoming with information, but I really wish you would've told me about you and Troy." Cristina said, gently. "I don't really like finding out information about my daughter through a magazine."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong."

Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut. Now was not the time to start crying. "I sometimes forget who I am, and who I'm dating. Silly me for thinking that this would stay private."

"You want to talk about it?" Cristina asked.

"Not at all. I just want to sleep, or at least lay here and stare at the ceiling."

Cristina nodded, "Alrighty then. I'll start dinner."

When Cristina left the room, Gabriella let out a long groan. She loved her family, but man did they know how to stick their feet in their mouths. Her seemingly good mood was now ruined, over a few statements.

Gabriella's phone rang. She looked over and saw Troy's picture popped up. She hit 'Ignore'. She was not in the mood to talk to him.

The phone rang again. It was obvious Troy was not going to give up, so Gabriella decided to answer.

"Troy, you're nearing 80 calls."

"I wouldn't have to call you over 70 times, Brie, if you would just answer my calls."

"Well in case you didn't notice, I don't want to talk to you."

Troy scoffed, "So you're just going to ignore me for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know what I'm doing." Gabriella answered, honestly. "I feel like I've been drifting in and out of reality ever since we got back from Houston and the fact that you and Natalia are all over the fucking place was just a hard slap to the face."

"I'm sorry."

"None of this would have happened if you would have never agreed to take her to her stupid doctor's appointment." Gabriella continued.

"You know I couldn't say no to her."

_You should have said no 8 months ago_, Gabriella thought, bitterly. "Isn't there another guy Natalia could be manipulating while we wait her pregnancy out? Where the hell is he at?"

"They aren't exactly on good terms, and she wanted me to be at her appointment."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Oh, does she want you in the delivery room with her, too? No that's not enough. She probably wants you to delivery the kid and cut the cord for her."

"Gabriella can-"

"I thought if I just shut up and be there for you, I could handle this. But I forgot that we were celebrities and you and I have absolutely no privacy. Everywhere I turn, people are asking about you, asking if you cheated on me, asking if we broke up, I'm getting tweets from people telling me to stay strong through this and it's just making me feel worse. Paparazzi were in my face all day yesterday, and people want to do interviews about this, they want statements on my opinion. My own freaking family doesn't know how to just shut up. I got hospitalized because I was just letting this eat at me until the point where I couldn't take it, so I apologize for not wanting to answer the phone, and hear your stupid voice with your stupid southern accent, and break down like I am right now." Gabriella sobbed.

"Baby, can you just-"

"Remember earlier when I said that this wouldn't be happening if you wouldn't have agreed to go with Natalia?"

"Yes."

"Well I take that back." Gabriella said, running a shaky hand through her hand. "None of this would be happening if you just said no! If you just didn't sleep with her, or at least put a freaking condom on!"

"I wish I could do something." Troy told her after a moment of silence.

"You can't." Gabriella replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "You can't do anything, so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

Gabriella took a deep breath. Another sob was threatening to escape. "I love you too." She hung up.

Gabriella put her phone in her pocket and stood up. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep now.

She walked out of her room and ran down the steps, "Lola! Lola, where are you?"

"Kitchen!" Lola called back.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and spotted her sister hanging over the island. "Lola, you have the car keys, right?"

Lola pulled Gabriella's car keys out of her pocket. "Yes, do you need to get something out of the car?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No, I need to leave."

Reese looked at her niece, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to get out of here."

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Lola asked.

Gabriella snatched the keys out of Lola's hands. "Thanks." She started walking towards the front door.

She heard feet shuffling against the floor, "Wait!"

"What, Lola?"

Lola caught up to Gabriella, "I'm not letting you go out there in your obviously upset condition. And besides, we're like Jack and Rose-you jump, I jump."

A hint of a smile appeared on Gabriella's lips, "We're like Jack and Rose? Really?"

"Well we aren't lovers, smartass, but you get the point."

"Lola, I love you."

"You better love me." Gabriella gave her sister a glare. "I love you too. Now where did you want to go?"

Gabriella pushed open the door and stepped outside. She unlocked her car doors. "Anywhere that will distract me."

"Got it! We're going to the beach."

As Gabriella got into the passenger seat out the car, her phone vibrated. One new text message. She opened it.

_Troy: when you're ready to talk, I'm ready._

Gabriella closed her message tab and turned her phone off. She put it in the glove compartment.

She needed a break from Los Angeles. And that included the drama that came along with it.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella woke up with one of the worst hangovers of her life. It felt like someone was pounding the side of her skull with a hammer. The sun creeping in through the curtains was not helping. And the smell of the ocean made her want to vomit.

She and Lola drove to Tijuana the night before and got totally trashed. If someone asked her how she got home, she wouldn't know.

Gabriella had only gotten drunk, like ridiculously drunk, only a number of times, but considering how much of a hot mess her life had been, she figured it would be ok.

"What time is it?" She asked, walking into the kitchen, flopping down on a chair.

Lola groaned, "Why are you yelling? Keep your voice down."

"Noon." Cristina looked at her daughters, "Why do you two look like the living dead?"

"We drove to Tijuana last night." Lola replied.

"You guys went all the way to Mexico?" Ali asked, incredulously.

"It's only a 20 minute drive." Lola said.

"Guys kept buying us shots in hopes of getting lucky." Gabriella added. "Tequila will be coming out of my pores."

"I didn't drink as much as she did. Someone has to be designated drive."

"What time did you two party girls roll in?" Téa asked.

"Four in the morning." Lola answered. "We passed out on the floor as soon as we stepped inside. Going upstairs was not an option."

Téa laughed, "Cris, it's like looking at ourselves 30 years ago."

Cristina nodded, "Oh yeah. You two want some coffee?"

Lola put her head on Gabriella's shoulder. "I don't know what I want. I think I should probably drink a gallon of water first."

"Dehydrated?"

Lola nodded, "Extremely."

"That's what you guys get for going to another country to party, and leaving me." Ali said, grabbing a coffee mug.

"Alison, when you turn 21, you're going to party with us."

"I'm 20. You only need to be 18 in Mexico to drink. But when I'm 21 we are going to tear Los Angeles up."

"Yeah, considering the way Gabriella throws back shots of vodka."

Gabriella rubbed her throbbing temples. "I would say something, but I feel like my brain is going to fall out of my nose. If I never drink tequila again, it'll be too soon."

"You're the one who wanted to go." Lola pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're the older sister. You have to watch out for me, like you usually do."

"I thought I would give you a bit of freedom, but it's obvious I have to monitor you. I'm shocked I didn't have to take you to a hospital for alcohol poisoning."

Gabriella pushed Lola's head off of her shoulder. "I can handle myself."

"Not if you need me to be your babysitter."

Gabriella stood up, wincing at the rush to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the shower trying to wash the scent of limes and salt off of my body."

"I'll bring you an Advil."

"I'll need at least 6."

* * *

><p>"Can you please stop being famous?" Marcus asked, bursting into his brother's room.<p>

"Huh?"

"At least for the rest of my life." Marcus added.

"Marcus, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I get that you're a celebrity, and people talk about you and all, but if one more person asks me about you, I will scream."

"Who is asking about me?"

"The entire fucking country! "Oh is your brother going to be alright?" "How's Gabriella?" "What's going on with them?" Blah blah blah, I'm going to hurt someone."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm so sorry that your life is so hard, Marcus. You poor thing."

"I know you're being sarcastic."

"You're right."

"But I'm serious. Being a celebrity's sibling is hard work."

Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket. No missed calls. No text messages. No nothing. Gabriella was really ignoring him.

Marcus looked at his brother and sighed, "Dude, she is ignoring you. You've stared at that phone 24/7. Let it go."

"I can't let it go, Marcus. Gabriella isn't just someone I can "let go."."

"Yes, but you've called her a million times, and she has not responded. That doesn't say something to you? You look like a stalker."

"Calling my girlfriend makes me look like a stalker?"

Marcus nodded, "Yes, it does." He held his hand out.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me the phone."

Troy laughed, "No. I'm not giving you my phone."

"I'm not going to let you look like an ass. Give. Me. The. Phone."

"No."

Marcus nodded, "Alright." He lunged at Troy and tried to grab the phone out of his brother's hand. Troy was able to move away.

"You are a child!"

"So? Maybe if you let Gabriella breathe for a fucking second, she would actually return your calls."

Troy sank back down onto his bed, "I just don't want us to be over."

"I know you don't. But things take time, you know?"

"How much time does Gabriella need?"

"I don't know."

"It's been two days since we've talked. You don't think that's enough time?"

Marcus shrugged, "I have no idea. All I know is that Gabriella is stubborn."

Troy reached over and grabbed his car keys off of his nightstand. "You're no help, Marcus."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Gabriella in person." Troy said. "I think a face to face conversation will do us good."

"You can't do that." Marcus said, as Troy reached his bedroom door.

Troy turned around, "I can't do that? Why not?"

"Gabriella and Lola aren't at home."

"Well, where are they?"

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me, or you won't tell me?"

"Lola said I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Marcus, if you do not tell me where they are, I swear I will kill you."

"I can't-"

"Marcus!"

"They're in San Diego." Marcus replied. "They're visiting their parents."

Troy smiled, "Thank you for telling me."

"Are you going?"

"Yes."

"Well I want to go."

Troy sighed, "Why?"

"Gabriella's parents own a beach house, and Lola said the next time she went, she'd take me, but guess what?"

"What?"

"She didn't. She took her sister. Can you believe that?"

"No." Troy replied, sarcastically. "Two daughters going to visit their parents is unheard of."

"It hurts my feelings when you mock me."

"It also used to hurt when you would tackle me and we'd fall down the stairs, or when you sat on me, but we are adults now, so I don't complain."

"I'm a 17 year old stuck in a 27 year old's body."

"You're in law school."

"I'm a mature 17 year old trapped inside of a law student's body." Marcus corrected.

"Let's get going. It's Saturday and I don't want to get stuck in traffic."

"Road trip!" Marcus exclaimed, excitedly, running out of the room. Troy shook his head and followed suit.

* * *

><p>"Isn't the beach the best at night?" Lola asked, sighing.<p>

"It's fucking freezing!" Gabriella spat, pulling her sweater tighter around her body.

"It's relaxing, you party pooper. People aren't here, crowding up the beach, being loud and obnoxious, and touristy."

"Touristy? Is that a word?"

Lola shrugged, "It is now. It means acting like a tourist."

"You are such a dork."

"You love me anyway."

"Sadly, I do."

"Screw you, punk!"

Gabriella laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Have you talked to Julia? Has she started planning her wedding?"

"Yes, and no. She isn't getting married for a while, so she has time."

"But she should still have a basic outline. I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Since my favorite ice-cream is mint chocolate chip, my color scheme will be mint green and brown. And my cake will have three tier layout. The bottom layer will be green, the middle brown with green polka dots, and the top will be green with brown polka dots. And I know you will be my maid of honor."

Gabriella smiled, "Wow."

"Now, I just need to find a guy who won't be creeped out by the fact that I'm planning a hypothetical wedding."

"Everyone has a soul mate, so you will find someone just as weird as you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to say." Lola shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm going to go get a jacket. You'll be ok, right?"

"Yeah."

Lola got up from her towel, "I'll be right back."

She left the beach and started walking back to the house. She was almost there when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder. Out of reflex, she turned around and kneed the person in the groin.

"Shit! Lola, calm down."

Lola narrowed her eyes, "Marcus! What are you doing out here?"

"I came to visit." Marcus said, groaning. "That hurt!"

"I'm so sorry."

"You said the next time you came out here, I could go with you. But you left me in Los Angeles."

"Sorry, this was just a spur of the moment type of thing. I didn't exactly plan on coming out here."

"But you could've swung by my apartment and picked me up."

"I'm sorry."

"Where are you coming from?"

"I was at the beach with Gabriella."

"You know, we could've been at-"

"Wait a minute! How did you get here?"

"We drove, silly."

"Who is "we"?"

"Me and Troy." Marcus answered, rolling his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

Lola's eyes widened, "No!"

"No?"

"Your brother doesn't need to do anymore talking to my sister. She's done enough drinking and crying to last a life time. I don't want to keep watching her do body shots with people in Mexican bars!"

Marcus let out a confused chuckle. Despite his now piqued curiosity, he was just going to let that last statement go. "They're going to need to talk. It'll just be sooner than later."

"But-"

Marcus wrapped his arm around Lola's slim shoulders, "Hey let's go talk to your mom."

"My mom? Why?"

"Because she's pretty."

Lola shoved Marcus off of her, "Marcus, she's old enough to be your mother. I don't want you flirting with her."

"She's still pretty." Marcus dragged Lola away. "Now let's go say hi."

Gabriella looked around the beach, hoping to find Lola. How long did it take to find a freaking jacket? Not this long.

She felt someone's presence near her, and she sighed, "Gee, Lo it only took a year for you to find a jacket."

"It's not Lola." The person said.

Gabriella tensed. She knew that voice like the back of her hand. "Troy." She said, without turning around. "What are you doing in San Diego?"

"I came to see you."

"How did you know I was out here?" Gabriella asked.

"Lola told Marcus. Marcus told me."

Gabriella bit her lip to keep from screaming, or swearing, "Well in case you didn't notice, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"You can't ignore me for the rest of your life, you know."

"Obviously. You drove all the way out here and tracked me down at the beach."

"Well how else was I supposed to talk to you?"

"I don't know." Troy walked around Gabriella so that they were facing each other. He held his hand out. "What are you doing?"

"Come with me."

Gabriella crossed her arms, "No."

"Gabriella, I am not leaving until you get up."

"Well I hope you enjoy standing there."

"Alright."

After a few minutes of being in silence, Gabriella sighed. She grabbed her towel and stood up. "Fine. It's obvious you are not going anywhere, so I'll leave."

Gabriella started to walk away when Troy grabbed her wrist. She turned around to say something, but Troy picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on, Montez. You're coming with me."

"Troy!" Gabriella shrieked. "Put me down!"

"No."

"Let go of me!" Gabriella punched Troy in the back, and kicked her feet. "Troy."

Troy started walking. "No."

"Troy, this is kidnapping. Kidnapping! You can't possibly think you are going to kidnap me."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you really kidnapped me." Gabriella said in shock. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"<p>

Troy gripped his steering wheel, and rolled his eyes, "You are one of the most dramatic people on earth. I did not kidnap you."

"You followed me to San Diego, captured me against my will, I'm stuck in your car and I have no idea where we are going." Gabriella explained. "This is called kidnapping."

"No, I did not kidnap you. I just...isolated you."

"You fucking kidnapped me!"

"You swear a lot. You've said 'fuck' about 15 times."

Gabriella punched Troy's arm, "Screw you."

"And this is the second time you have punched me. The verbal abuse is one thing, but now you're getting physical. And it's not the good kind of physical."

"Where are we?" Gabriella questioned, looking out of the window.

Troy shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I'm just driving."

"Was this really necessary, Troy?"

"Yes. I needed to get you far away from your parent's house so you couldn't get out of the car and leave."

"Smart idea."

"I guess my college education wasn't a total waste. Thanks LMU."

"But I'm still pissed that you kidnapped me."

"Ok, first of all, you are a 25 year old. It's adultnapping, if you want to get technical."

"I don't!" Gabriella snapped.

"Alright." Troy pulled the car over on the side of the road.

"I have nothing to say to you, Bolton."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I said what I had to say to you already."

"Fine." Troy unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Gabriella. "I'll talk, you listen."

Gabriella scoffed, "Oh really?"

"I love you. And as of right now, I am in love with you. Not Natalia. I am over her, I don't want her. She still wants the prick she cheated on me with. She and I are nothing. I don't know what these magazines are talking about, because it's bullshit."

"Troy-"

"You know what your problem is?"

"I have a problem?"

Troy nodded, "Yes. You're a runner."

"I am not." Gabriella argued.

"Yes you are. You never take the time to deal with things because you run away."

Gabriella was about to say something, but Troy stopped her.

"Don't deny it, Montez because it's true."

Gabriella threw her hands up in irritation. "Fine, I'm a runner! I run away from my problems, and responsibilities because I don't like to deal. Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not. You're running away from me. It seems like you are looking for any type of excuse to leave. Why?"

"Because I'm scared."

Troy looked hurt. "Of me?"

"Of us. Of this relationship. I don't want to mess it up. I've only done this serious relationship thing a few times, and every single time, it has failed. Failed miserably. And with you, it just...being with you scares me. I have broken up with every single one of my boyfriends before either one of us had the chance to grow, and learn, and fail. Except for Ian. But I ran from him too, like a freaking bat out of Hell. I am just a freaking commitment phobe. I feel the need to create a problem, so I can run. This time, the problem just happened to show up heavily pregnant, and I ran with it, and I ran from-"

Troy put his hand over Gabriella's mouth. "Calm down before you have a heart attack, Brie." He moved his hand from her mouth.

Gabriella put her head in her hands, "I am such a fucked up person."

Troy gave Gabriella a pat on the back, "You aren't a fucked up person."

"Yes, I am. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you the other day."

"I don't blame you. I'd be freaked out if every headline in America was talking about you and some guy that wasn't me. I'm sorry I called you so many times."

"I'd want to get in contact with me too." Gabriella joked, nudging Troy.

"I'm also sorry for how uncomfortable this has made you. Seeing Natalia's face everywhere can't be easy."

"I guess I'll have to tolerate her. I'll try not to have a meltdown next time I hear about her."

Troy raised a curious eyebrow, "Are we good?"

Gabriella smiled, "We're good, Bolton."

Troy pulled Gabriella in for a kiss. It suddenly felt like the tension was gone and they were back to normal.

Troy pulled away and grabbed Gabriella's face. "Marry me."

Gabriella's eyes widened. Her heart dropped to her stomach. What the hell? Where did that come from? "Marry you? Like, you and me get married? Me be your wife?"

"Sorry that kinda just rolled off my tongue. You can disregard it if you want to."

"Well it must have meant something if it just came out like that. Word vomit doesn't include marriage proposals."

"Gabriella-"

"Holy shit, you want me to marry you."

"Now that I'm thinking about it, I totally forgot that you said you were afraid of commitment, and marriage is a pretty big one."

"The last time I decided to get married, I freaked out on my fiancé and called off the wedding. Then I broke up with him."

"Well you've freaked out on me a few times."

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" Gabriella asked, ignoring Troy. "I'm insecure, I'm jealous, I'm flighty, I drink vodka like there is no tomorrow, I'm stubborn, I don't like to be wrong, I don't like to listen to people, I am a horrible cook, I have extremely huge amounts of baggage, I am a workaholic, and as I just realized today, I am a runner. I am probably one of the most flawed people on earth."

"You're getting ready to run again." Troy warned. He smiled, "I think you're perfect. And lucky for you, I happen to be a great cook. And you've been surviving on take out for long enough. But we don't have to get married. We can be like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, or Oprah and her boyfriend. No marriage need-"

"Ask me in a year." Gabriella said. "If you still want to marry me in exactly 365 days, I will say yes without hesitation."

"I'll want to marry you in a year."

"Then, I'll marry you."

"You promise?"

Gabriella held out a pinky, "I pinky swear."

Troy locked pinkies with Gabriella. "Good."

They both sat back. They took a moment to think about what just happened. "Holy shit!" The two of them said in unison.

Troy turned to Gabriella, "Did I just propose to you?"

"Yes. Did I just accept?"

"Yes." Troy smiled. "You're stuck with me now."

Gabriella laughed, "We are in your car, in the middle of southern California on the side of a dirt road. I am wearing a bikini, you are wearing sweats, and we just pinky swore on an engagement to get engaged. No family members, no friends, no engagement ring. Just us."

Troy intertwined his fingers with Gabriella's. "We're a unique pair."

"I have to make sure I look amazing when you really propose to me."

"You're a model. You always look amazing."

"You should've seen me this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Ok. Let's drive back to San Diego, little lady." Troy turned the key in the ignition. The car didn't start. "What the?" He tried again. After the third time, he saw a blinking red light. "Well, the bad news is, we won't be going to San Diego right now."

"Why not?"

"I ran out of gas."

Gabriella groaned, "Of course you did, screw up. Its karma for kidnapping me."

"Get used to me screwing up, baby. We're getting married."

"I can still change my mind."

"You won't. You love me."

Gabriella shrugged, "I guess I do."

"Oh shut up."


	22. Chapter 22

"Young lady, where have you been?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"What are you wearing?"

"Did my brother leave?"

Gabriella's eyes widened as all of the questions were fired off at once. She looked around and saw her mother, Reese, Téa, Lola, and Marcus staring at her, waiting for answers.

"Out. It is...some time after one in the morning. What do I need to explain? I'm wearing clothes, and Marcus, your brother just pulled off."

"Ass." Marcus muttered under his breath. "Do you guys see how he treats his older brother?"

"Gabriella you've been gone for 5 hours!" Cristina exclaimed.

Marcus looked up at Gabriella, "Hey! That's my brother's old shirt, Gabs." He observed.

"What?"

"Troy's shirt! You're wearing it. And I think those are his shorts, too."

Everyone turned to Gabriella, who suddenly felt as if she was 5, not 25, and she was about to get scolded for bad behavior.

"Guys-"

Lola cut her off. "You sneaky little sneaker! I go away for two seconds, and you run off with your boyfriend."

"Lola, this is a beach house. A house a few minutes away from the beach. It doesn't take 10 minutes to get from here to the beach if you're only grabbing your phone."

Marcus raised his hand, "My fault, Gabs. I wanted to say hi to your mom."

"What? Why do you want to talk to her?"

"Well, I am pretty fun to talk to."

"And to look at." Marcus added.

Cristina smiled, "You are just too adorable to handle."

"Thank you."

"And, I didn't leave with Troy willingly. He somewhat kidnapped me."

"What?"

"It's okay because I hit him, so we're even."

"And then what?"

"We drove, and we talked. When we decided to come back to San Diego, Troy had ran out of gas, so we were stuck for a while. And we talked some more. Until this really nice elderly couple named George and Carol Anderson traveling in an RV pulled over. They had a gallon of gas in the RV for emergencies and it saved us. So Troy dropped me off here."

"What did you guys talk about?" Reese asked, intrigued.

"That's personal."

Lola arched an eyebrow, "Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"Troy always has clothes in a car." Gabriella explained.

"Gabi, you are leaving us hanging here." Téa whined. "I want to know things."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Just know that things between us are fine. That's all you guys need to know."

Lola sighed and put her hand on Marcus' shoulder, "Come on Marcus. I'll show you to the guest room."

"Can you believe he just left me like that?" Marcus questioned, turning to Lola. The two started walking up the stairs. "I mean, that's something I would do, but I expect better from Troy."

Lola chuckled, "I know." She turned around and looked eyes with Gabriella. She mouthed, '_We'll talk.'_

/

15 minutes later, Lola walked into Gabriella's old room. Gabriella was curled up under the cover, but Lola knew better. She wasn't sleeping.

"I know you're still up, G." Lola said, turning on the small night light-she didn't know why it was there-by the closet and walking over to the bed and pulling the cover off of Gabriella.

"I'm trying to sleep. I've had a long day."

"Well you can wait until you've talked to me." Lola shoved Gabriella over and got into bed with her. "What happened?"

"I told you guys what happened. We talked."

Lola shook her head, "You're glowing, and blushing like a school girl with a crush right now. Spill it. Now."

"Troy proposed to me." Gabriella said.

"Like a marriage proposal?"

"No a business proposal. We're going to open our own PR firm. Yes, a marriage proposal!"

Lola's eyes widened. "Gabi! You're getting married!"

"Shh! Keep it down, and slow your roll. I indirectly turned him down."

"What do you mean?"

"I said we should continue to date for another year and in 364 days, he'll propose to me again."

"You made a plan to get engaged? You're such an over compulsive weirdo."

"There is no rush to get married. Troy loved me yesterday, he loves me today, and he'll love me in one year. Or two years, or three."

"You plan on having a long engagement?"

"Yeah, there is going to be so much planning. And like I said, I'm in no rush to get married right now. I'm 25."

Lola smiled, "Oh gosh, this is so exciting! I'm so excited Gabs!"

"Yeah, I can tell."

"When you two get married, Marcus and I will technically be sibling in-laws, which means he can't flirt with me anymore. I don't think he'll go as far as to try incest."

"You two will only be related by a marriage liscense. No blood."

"If you want to get all technical, but still. It'll be awkward."

"It probably won't stop him."

"You're going to have the biggest freaking wedding on earth."

"No I'm not."

"Between our Upper East Side grandmother, our mom, and Troy's 'extremely southern, rich, everything is bigger and better in Texas' mother, you don't stand a chance. A courthouse wedding won't cut it. You're going to have the biggest freaking wedding on earth. Like William and Kate big."

"You're exaggerating, Lo."

"I'm not exaggerating. You just wait and see."

Gabriella covered her ears, "I don't want to talk about marriage until I get a ring. Deal?"

"Deal."

"And you can't tell anyone." Gabriella added. "Not a soul."

"Cross my heart, hope to die. I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"I just better have a kick ass maid of honor dress."

"Of course, Lo."

"Good." Lola smiled. "I'm excited!"

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"I thought hell would freeze over before you even thought to get married again."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Yeah but, when it's right, it's right."

"I'm going to have so much fun planning this wedding with you, Gabs! Ugh, I will be counting down the days 'til Troy officially proposes."

"Goodnight."

"I can't sleep now. How can you sleep? You just got engaged."

"Shut up, Lola."

"How can I shut up?"

Gabriella got out of the bed and groaned. "I'm going to sleep in your room."

* * *

><p>"I do not know how you live in Los Angeles." Jennifer complained. "The doorman almost didn't let me in because he thought I was going to stalk you. Who would want to stalk you?"<p>

Troy looked at his cousin in astonishment. "First of all, I am very stalk-able. Second of all, how did you get into my apartment?"

Jennifer closed the front door. "I stole Marcus' key and made a copy." He replied.

"Does my mom have a key?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. Well, what are you doing here Mrs. Conner?"

"We're here to visit?"

"Who is 'we'?"

"Aaron and I. He is with Marcus right now, at the San Diego zoo."

"Where is Ryan?"

"Texas."

"Aren't newlyweds supposed to be glued at the hip?"

"We're different. And we aren't going to talk about me anymore. We are going to talk about you."

"What about me?"

Jennifer sat down on Troy's couch. "Natalia."

"Let's pick a new topic. How's Aaron?"

"Aaron is still the happy, blonde, grey eyed little boy that he was a last time you saw him. How's Gabriella?"

"She's still the extremely tall, brunette lingerie model you know. She just got back from San Diego a few hours ago, actually." Troy grabbed his coffee mug. "She and her sister went down there to visit their family."

"Marcus was telling me. He kept going on and on about how pretty her mom is."

"Yeah, that sounds like Marcus. Did he tell you he was thinking of getting a dog?"

Jennifer shook her head, and chuckled. "You're good."

"Good? What am I good at?"

"Deflecting. You almost had me for a second, but I'm back. Now let's get back to Natalia."

Troy sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. Something a lot stronger would be needed to get through this conversation. He smirked. He was spending way too much time with Gabriella if he was thinking about alcohol at noon.

Jennifer snapped, "Hey! Earth to Troy!"

Troy looked at his cousin, "Sorry."

"I went by Natalia's house yesterday. We talked."

"Oh? What'd you guys talk about?"

"The weather in Houston, clothes, Aaron, the fact that she's carrying a baby that could be yours!"

"Jen, did you come all the way to California to lecture me?"

"No, it's just extremely convenient. But since I'm here, I want to tell you that you are so stupid."

"Thanks, Jen. I love you too."

"Not just you. You and Natalia need to learn that you two are exes for a freaking reason! You're broken up. That does not mean you dip back in and sleep with each other whenever you feel like it."

"Yeah it was a dumb move, but it's too late to change things."

"Dumb doesn't even cover it, Troy."

"I've got enough scolding from Gabriella, Marcus, and my mother. I don't need you to do it too."

"How is Gabriella?"

Troy shrugged, "She says she's trying. I can't really ask her to accept all of this without coming off as an ass."

"Are you and Natalia going to try to work things out if it is your baby?"

"Not at all."

Jennifer let out a sigh, "Oh thank God. We do not need to relive that relationship again."

"What? When Natalia and I were dating, you were the only one rooting for us."

"Troy, we were stupid, and that was college. Besides, I see how you and Gabriella are. You're absolutely 100% in love with that girl, our entire family loves her, Aaron is willing to fight you over her." Troy smiled. "She's your one."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Which is why I hate you and Natalia for screwing everything up. You have successfully put a hamper on your happiness with Gabriella."

"I have not put a "hamper" on my happiness with Gabriella. We're very happy, for your information."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, in fact-" Troy stopped himself. He wasn't about to tell everyone he and Gabriella were technically engaged. If he told Jennifer, she would Yasmine, and Yasmine would tell their mom. And if Lucille found out, the entire state of Texas would know before he even had a chance to blink.

"What?"

Troy shook his head, "Nothing."

"No it's something. You were about to prove me wrong. Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anyone to know yet."

"I can keep a secret. Tell me."

"No."

Jennifer grabbed Troy's shirt and tugged on it. "Please! I'm not going to let it go until you tell me."

Troy sighed, "Jennifer, if you so much as breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to anyone, I'll-"

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Gabriella and I...I asked Gabriella to marry me."

Jennifer gasped, "Are you serious?" Troy nodded. "Troy! You're engaged."

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"She said no."

"What? How could she do that to you? You guys are supposed to be-"

"She said we should wait." Troy explained.

"How long of a wait?"

"A year. And tac on another year for the whole engagement thing so, two years until we get married I guess. Gabriella doesn't want to rush things so we don't ruin our relationship."

Jennifer put her hand on her chest, "You scared me for a second. I'm so happy for you guys."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't. So are you going to give her grandma's engagement ring?"

"What?"

"You know the one that has been in our family for years and years?"

"Oh! I hadn't thought of any actual wedding stuff, Jen."

"Well why not?"

"Because this all happened two days ago, and I'm not actually going to propose yet."

"But she should still have a ring."

"She's going to get one. Relax."

"You're just so calm about this."

"Why are you so worked up about this?"

"This is just a lot to take in, Troy. You're getting married! Someone wants to spend their life with you."

"Don't sound so shocked."

"Oh you know what I mean." Jennifer stood up and pulled Troy into a tight hug. "Congratulations."

"Don't get all excited yet. Gabriella can still break up with me."

"Why are you speaking so negatively? You guys are not going to break up."

Troy shrugged, "I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"Well stop being realistic. Be optimistic."

The door opened and before Troy could even turn around, a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his leg. "Troy!"

"Hi Aaron." Troy greeted.

Aaron pulled away, "You live here?"

Troy nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Where are your horses?"

"I don't have horses here. Not everyone has horses at their house."

"Auntie Lucille and Uncle Jack have horses."

"In Texas. I don't have enough space for horses."

Aaron's face fell, "Oh."

"Aaron, did you forget about me?" Jennifer asked.

Aaron turned around and ran into his mother's arms. "Hi mommy."

"Hi baby. Did you have fun with Marcus?"

"Yes. We saw lions, and tigers, and giraffes, and penguins. And there were birds everywhere!" Aaron said, excitedly. "And I got to feed a goat!"

"Oh my goodness! Did you take a lot of pictures for me and daddy?"

Marcus handed Jennifer a camera, "I took as many as I could."

Jennifer smiled, "Thank you. And thanks for watching him today."

"No problem. I love hanging out with Aaron. We had fun, right Aaron?"

"Yes!"

"Aaron, remember what you wanted to ask Troy?"

"What do you have to ask me?"

"Can I talk to Ella?" Aaron asked, his eyes hopeful.

"You don't want to talk to me?"

"I wanna talk to Ella!"

Troy nodded and sighed dramatically. "Ugh! I guess I can call Ella for you."

Aaron clapped his hands together. "Yay!"

Troy pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Gabriella's phone number. Once it started ringing, he handed the phone to Aaron.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ella!" Aaron greeted brightly.

Gabriella gasped, "Is this my little sugar pie, Aaron?"

Aaron smiled, "Yes."

"Hi Aaron." Gabriella greeted back, excited to hear the little boy's voice. "How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good. Where are you?"

"Me and Mommy are at Troy's house." Aaron answered.

"You are?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"I just woke up from a nap."

"Naps are for little kids." Aaron pointed out.

"No they aren't. I'm not a little kid and I take naps."

"Are you a big kid?" Aaron asked.

Gabriella chuckled, "Yes. I am a very, very big kid. And big kids have to takes naps."

"Oh."

"What are you doing, Aaron?"

"Marcus and I went to the zoo!"

"You did? And you didn't invite me? I love the zoo."

Aaron giggled, "Sorry. You were napping, Ella."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot."

"My mommy is taking me to Disneyland tomorrow."

"You're so lucky!"

"Do you want to come with us?"

"I wish I could, but I can't."

Aaron frowned, "Why not?"

"I have a meeting to go to with my friend, Julia."

"Can you come over to Troy's house now?"

"No, I'm sorry I can't."

"I wanna see you, Ella."

"How about you have Troy bring you to my apartment after you get back from Disneyland."

"Okay." Aaron replied, still a little sad that Gabriella couldn't see him today.

"I'll talk to you later. I have to go."

"Bye, Ella." He handed the phone back to Troy who hung up. "Ella can't come over or go to Disneyland with me."

"I'll go to Disneyland with you."

"I want Ella to go."

Jennifer laughed, "He likes Gabriella more than he likes you.

"I told you it was because she's cuter than you."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Gabriella was running around like a madwoman. She had to meet Julia for lunch in a few minutes, and as usual, Gabriella was being a procrastinator.<p>

Her cell phone rang and she reached over and grabbed it off of her coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella, it's me." Julia said.

"Hi Julia."

"Are you on your way?" Julia asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out of my apartment right now." Gabriella lied, crouching down under her couch to look for her shoes.

"Good."

"Julia, I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

"Bye." Julia hung up, and Gabriella put her phone in her pocket.

Gabriella crawled around her couch, to look behind it. Ugh, why did she have so much stuff? And why was her apartment so big?

The doorbell rang. Gabriella sighed and pulled herself up. She walked over to her door and opened it. Natalia was standing in the doorway. "Natalia."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Look, Natalia, I have somewhere to be, and I'm already running extremely late."

"Please?"

Gabriella sighed, not having much in her to argue, "Come in. Make it quick." Natalia walked-or waddled-into Gabriella's apartment. "What?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"I know you've seen all the magazines."

"Oh, yeah. That. I'm over it."

"And I know this hasn't been easy on you and I just wanted to apologize. I have completely turned your life upside down."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Gosh, don't give yourself so much credit, Natalia."

Natalia put her hand on her stomach and inhaled sharply. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" Gabriella asked.

Natalia nodded, "Yes, it's just these stupid Braxton Hicks contractions. I've been having them for the past 30 minutes now. They usually don't hurt, but that one did."

"Can I get you anything? Some water?"

"That would be lovely."

Gabriella turned around and groaned to herself. Natalia made it kind of hard to hate her when she apologizes and says things like "please" and "that would be lovely". She was too fucking nice.

She went to her kitchen and pulled a bottle of water out of her fridge. She handed it to Natalia. "You didn't have to come here and apologize to me Natalia. It wasn't really needed."

Natalia shook her head, "No, I did. It was really weighing on my conscience. I felt bad."

See? It was stuff like that. Too nice. "Well, I'm fine. Troy and I talked, and I'm okay."

"Good. The last thing I wanted to do was come between you and Troy. I never wanted any of this to be in the media, and I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable."

"Well, I did, but as I said before, I'm fine now." Gabriella watched Natalia clutch her stomach again. "Are you sure you're alright? I may not be a doctor, but you don't look to good."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure you aren't in labor?"

"Yeah, I'm not due for a few more weeks. These are just Braxton Hicks contractions."

Gabriella nodded, still skeptical. She pointed to her couch. "Natalia why don't you sit down for a second."

Natalia sat down. "I know its common to have these, but...ah!"

"Natalia?"

"Oh, I don't think these are false contractions."

"Oh God. You're really in labor right now?"

Natalia nodded, and took a deep breath. "I think so."

Gabriella's eyes widened. She had never been in a situation like this before. "Oh. Um, I think we should get you to a hospital, because you are _not_ going to give birth on my couch!" She walked over to Natalia and helped her up.

"I'm not supposed to be in labor."

_You aren't supposed to go into labor in my apartment either, _Gabriella thought. "I know, but lets go."

Natalia looked down, "Gabriella, you don't have on any shoes."

Gabriella looked down at her feet. She had on a pair of bright pink socks. "I think I have shoes in my car."

"Do you want a jacket? It's a bit chilly outside."

"You're the one about to have a kid, and you're worried about me?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just try to keep him in there until we get to the hospital, okay?"

"Okay."

As the two were leaving Gabriella's apartment, Gabriella took some time to think about the situation. She was driving her boyfriend's (fiance's?) pregnant ex-girlfriend to the hospital give birth to what might be his baby. Only Gabriella would get herself into such a fucked up situation. Oh the irony.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, so I'm extremely conflicted right now. I thought that maybe this would be the last chapter. *insert sob here* I am planning on doing an epilogue, though AND there is a 100% chance of a sequel to this. *insert "yay" here*. But maybe I could do one more chapter after this then an epilogue. I don't know yet, I guess I'll figure it out by the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was on the verge on a panic attack. A full blown, shaking, sweating, hyperventilating, crying, rapid heart beat, panic attack.<p>

They were in the hospital, situated in a private room. Natalia was laying in her bed, flipping through a magazine and Gabriella was pacing. And she had almost slipped and fell a few times because she did not have shoes in her car. She was only in her socks.

Her cell phone rang, and she almost jumped out of her skin. Gabriella turned to Natalia. "I'll be right back."

Natalia looked up, "Take your time."

Gabriella stepped out of the room, and looked at her phone. Julia. Shit. She had completely forgotten about Julia.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Julia asked, her voice sharp. She was obviously in her 'no-nonsense manager' mode.

"Julia, I'm so sorry."

"You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, Gabriella." Julia continued.

"Julia, I'm in the hospital." Gabriella said quickly. She didn't want Julia to cut her off.

"Oh no. Did you pass out again? Gabriella, you really need to keep a better handle on your BP. While you're there, you should talk to your doctor."

"Nothing's wrong with me. Natalia is in the hospital."

"Natalia? That girl Troy used to be with?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you at the hospital with her?"

"I had to drive her to the hospital because she went into labor at my apartment."

"Why was she at your apartment?"

"Julia, it's a long story that I will have to tell you later. I have to go right now. I'll talk to you later."

"But-"

"Bye, Jules." Gabriella hung up before Julia could say any more. She'd deal with Julia later. She walked back into the hospital room.

"Who was on the phone?" Natalia asked.

"My manager, Julia." Gabriella answered. "I was supposed to be meeting her and a few other people for lunch."

Natalia gasped, "Oh shoot, that's right. I completely forgot that you had somewhere to be. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"You can still go and try to make your lunch date."

"No, I can't leave you alone." Gabriella said.

A look of shock flashed across Natalia's face. She definitely wasn't expecting that. "Oh!"

"Do you have any siblings, or anybody I can call?"

"My mom is in Texas and sisters are in Fresno for the day."

"That's four hours away."

"The one day they decide to leave, I go into labor. Isn't this exciting?"

"I'm absolutely thrilled." Gabriella deadpanned, sitting down next to Natalia's bed.

"I'm serious. You don't have to stay here."

"Natalia, you're alone. I can't...oh my God! I'm such an idiot." Gabriella pulled her phone back out.

"What?"

"I guess I should call Troy." Gabriella said. "I mean, he should be involved in this, right?"

"I forgot all about him."

Gabriella dialed Troy's number. She put the cell phone to her ear. "Yeah, you aren't the only one."

"Hey baby." Troy greeted.

"Baby!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I called you."

"No. You, baby. Here."

"Okay, you can call me baby."

Gabriella silently groaned. She couldn't form a proper sentence, and Troy obviously wasn't grasping the words she was throwing at him. "Where are you?"

"San Diego."

"San Diego? Why are you in San Diego?"

"Well, Jen and I were supposed to take Aaron to Anaheim to go to Disneyland, but he wanted to go to Legoland."

"You aren't supposed to be at Legoland! You are supposed to be at Disneyland! Why did you guys have to go back to San Diego?"

"Babe, why are you yelling at me? What did I do wrong?"

"Natalia is in labor."

"What?"

"She went into labor at my place."

"Why was Natalia at your apartment?" Troy asked.

"That is not important right now. Is that the only thing you got out of what I just told you?" Gabriella snapped.

"Take a deep breath."

"Don't tell me what to do." Gabriella ordered.

"Take a deep breath." Troy repeated, his voice more firm.

Gabriella did as she was told, "I took a deep breath."

"Good girl. I'll get Aaron and Jen and we will get to Los Angeles as soon as possible."

"Hurry, okay?"

"I will. Try not to freak out."

"No promises on that one."

"I love you."

"Yeah, you better."

"Montez-"

"I love you too." Gabriella said back.

"I'll call you when I'm close."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella hung up. "Well Troy's in San Diego right now, so it'll take him a few hours to get here."

"Really?"

Gabriella nodded, "Is there anyone else I should call?"

"No."

"But what about that other guy?" Gabriella asked. What was his name? Jeff? Jim? John? "Joseph! Should I call him?"

Natalia rolled her eyes, "He wouldn't answer my calls. He can't stand me."

"That's a little dramatic, and if I'm saying something is dramatic, then it's dramatic. I've been told that I am a drama queen."

"I'm not exaggerating. Do you have his number?"

Natalia pointed to the table next to Gabriella. "In my phone." Gabriella grabbed the phone. "It's under Joe."

Gabriella scrolled through the contacts until she found the name she was looking at. She pressed 'Call'. It went straight to voice mail. She called again. Same result. After seven calls, Gabriella came to the conclusion that Joseph was not going to answer.

She turned to Natalia, and was about to say something when the buzzed. Gabriella quickly directed her focus to the text message that just popped up on Natalia's phone.

Joe: Stop calling me!

Oh. That wasn't what Gabriella was hoping for. "Well, I guess it's just you and me...for now."

"I told you. He hates me."

"Hate is a strong word."

"Accurate word." Natalia corrected. "And I'm still shocked that Troy said he'd come. He hates me, too."

"He doesn't...hate you." Troy never actually said the words, "I hate Natalia. Like, hate her, hate her." He called her a lot of unfavorable things, but the word hate never came up.

"Really?"

"I mean, I wouldn't call you guys best friends, but he has softened towards you."

"Once upon a time, Troy and I were on horrible terms."

"Time heals all wounds, I guess. You and Troy are older, now, and holding a grudge sucks. Who has the energy to be angry at someone forever?"

"You are pretty wise, Gabriella."

Gabriella shrugged, "I have an ex, Ian, and at one point, I was extremely angry at me. And I guess I had a right to be angry at him, but its exhausting, you know? Eventually, I realized I was placing blame on him because I was upset. It's always easier to blame someone else. And I guess I had to get over it considering we lived together."

"What did he do?"

"He said some things, he did some things. I said and did things back." Gabriella shook her head. "But that is a story for another time, Natalia. Now, Ian and I are best friends."

"You can be best friends with an ex-boyfriend?"

"Fiancé." Gabriella corrected.

"You were engaged?"

"Yup. And to answer your question, yes, you can be friends with an ex. You and Troy at the very least can be cordial. I mean, you might have to be for the next 18 years."

Natalia squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her bed. "These things hurt like a bitch."

"Should I get your doctor?"

"No, I'm fine." Natalia opened her eyes, "And you're right. We should be cordial to each other."

"Yeah."

"Speaking of cordial..." Natalia turned to Gabriella.

"What?"

"You and I?"

"Yes?"

"You don't like me."

That wasn't entirely true. Natalia just made things awkward for her. "You're not unlikeable. We haven't had any type of good interaction. Our first meeting was pretty awkward."

"And you scare me." Natalia added.

"I scare you?" Gabriella found that hard to believe. She wasn't mean, or scary. Was she?"

"Yes, you do. Your stare reminds me of Charlize Theron's in Snow White and the Huntsman. Just very cold and hard." Gabriella glared at Natalia. "Just like the one you're giving me now."

Gabriella blinked and turned away, "Really? I'm scary?"

"Intimidating might be a better word."

"It's probably the height. I'm almost six feet tall."

"The fact that you're that tall is icing on top of the cake."

"If we're going to get all honest, I might as well confess something too. I was jealous of you. Really jealous."

Natalia rolled her eyes, "The European supermodel is jealous of me? I must be dreaming right now."

"You're tall, you're pretty, you and Troy have 3 years of history together."

"You have no reason to be jealous of me. Or of my toxic relationship with Troy. Trust me."

"People shouldn't be a lot of things, but we're human."

Natalia took a deep breath as another contraction hit her. "I wish I could be unconscious while I gave birth."

"You can be. But that's usually reserved for extreme situations. I don't really think you'd want that."

Natalia groaned in pain, "Then I want drugs. Lots of them."

Gabriella smiled. Maybe she could get used to Natalia.

/

"Gabriella, I have bad news." Troy said over the phone.

"Hi Ella!" Gabriella heard Aaron scream in the background.

Gabriella chuckled. "What's wrong?"

"We're stuck in bumper to bumper traffic."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well where are you guys?"

"San Diego." Troy muttered.

"Why are you still in San Diego?" Gabriella looked at her watch and continued walking. "I called you over two hours ago."

"Well, Aaron rode one more ride, then he got hungry so I stopped and got him some McDonald's, then I had to get gas. Now we are stuck in traffic."

Gabriella stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the up arrow. "Troy, hurry the fuck up!"

"Gabriella, I'm trying."

"Try harder." Gabriella pressed, 'End' and sighed. She was stressing the hell out.

The elevator opened and a few people stepped out. Gabriella walked forward.

"Going up?" A young doctor asked.

"Yes." Gabriella answered.

"I'm going down." A nurse said, pressing the number 1 elevator button.

Gabriella stared at her phone. Maybe she should try calling Joseph again. But he probably wasn't going to answer. Unless, she called from her phone.

Thankfully, Gabriella called the number so many times, she could recite it in her sleep. She dialed it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Joseph Harris?" Gabriella asked, in her most polite and professional voice.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Gabriella Montez."

"The model chick?"

"Yes, the model chick."

"Why is a model calling me?" Joseph asked.

"Your girlfriend, Natalia has gone into labor."

"Ex-girlfriend."

"I don't care. It's not important. Anyway, she's having a kid. And it would be great if you could get here."

"Gabriella, I'm at work."

"I don't care if you're meeting the First Lady right now."

"Doesn't she have some other guy that's supposed to be there? Troy?"

"He is out of town. And we aren't talking about him. We're talking about you."

"Look, why should I be-"

Gabriella's fuse was already short. She wasn't going to listen to this guy's bullshit. Fuck polite and professional. "Listen Joseph, you might have been a nice guy before Natalia cheated on you and left you a hard, shell of a man. But from what I understand, you were the other man once upon a time, so get over it. And it sounds like you're going to mope and complain about Natalia. I don't have time to listen to you, and even if I did, I doubt I would be interested in anything you had to say. You need to get to the hospital."

"No."

"I'm going to be nice. I'm giving you until the end of the day to make an appearance at the hospital."

"And if I don't?"

"Joseph, I am tired, stressed out, and I am certainly not in the mood to play immature games with you." Gabriell's voice was dangerously low and calm. It freaked Joseph out. "Now I am more than capable of making your life a living hell, and it'd be in your best interest to not piss me the fuck off. You're going to get your ass here by the end of the day. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Gabriella smiled, "Yay. Enjoy the rest of your day Joseph." Her tone did a complete 180 and suddenly she was the pleasant Gabriella again. "See you soon, kay?"

"Yes."

"Good." Gabriella hung up and put her phone in her purse. She turned to the nurse next to her. "I'm really sorry for my language. I'm a little out of my comfort zone right now."

The nurse shrugged. "It's alright."

"My...acquaintance is in labor right now, and everyone that is supposed to be here, isn't. They're all out of town." Gabriella explained.

"Oh that's horrible."

"And I hate hospitals. I've had bad experiences in them, and they stress me out. I also have a low tolerance for pain. I also don't do well with other people's pain. Pain gives me anxiety so I had to leave because if Natalia had one more contraction, I was going to freak." Gabriella looked down at her feet. "And I'm walking around with no shoes, and I missed a pretty important lunch meeting today, and my manager is going to chew me out because of it." She took a deep breath and turned to the nurse, who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Welcome to my life."

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked. "You look like you're shaking."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm not alright, and it's okay because I probably am shaking. I have been on the verge of a panic attack since I got here."

The elevator opened and Gabriella and the nurse stepped out. "Should I get a doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine. There are people with more pressing health issues."

"Health issues are health issues."

"Someone dying trumps me needing a Xanax and a nap."

"You do have a point."

"Well, I should go. I'm taking up your time." Gabriella held up a fruit punch Snapple and a bag of Skittles. "I have to get back in there."

"Tell your friend congratulations."

"I will."

Gabriella walked back to Natalia's room. Natalia was on the phone, so she quietly entered the room and sat down.

"I am feeling fine. Yes, my back is killing me, but I'll survive. Yeah Jessica and Nina are on their way. Mom, calm down. I love you too. See you when you get here."

"Your mom is coming?" Gabriella asked once Natalia got off the phone.

"Yes, she and my dad are flying out."

"Well that's good. Now we only need your sisters to get out here."

Natalia looked at the time on her phone. "We've only been here for over two hours and I am ready for this to be over. I'm tired, I'm hot, I'm uncomfortable, and everything hurts."

"You know how many centimeters you are?"

"Only 2. I've a got a long way to go."

Gabriella drummed her fingers against her thigh. She felt restless. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No."

"I feel like I had ADD. I can't sit still."

"You should relax. You've been up and about since we got here."

"I can't."

"Gabriella, we're going to be here for a while. Maybe you should take a nap."

A nap. A nap sounded wonderful, honestly. She was just tired. The last few days had been draining. Maybe she could take a nap. She didn't have anything else to do.

As soon Gabriella closed her eyes, and loud beeping noise brought her back to reality. Gabriella looked up and saw one of the monitors next to Natalia's bed was the source of the noise.

Before Gabriella could even open her mouth to say something, a few nurses and a doctor quickly ushered her out of the room and closed the door behind him.

What the hell was that about? What's going on? Was something going on with Natalia and the baby?

A few minutes later, a doctor walked out into the hall to speak with Gabriella.

"What's going on?"

"The umbilical cord was compressed and that was cutting off oxygen supply." The doctor explained.

"What does that mean?"

"She'll have to have an emergency Caesarean. We need to get the baby out immediately."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but we have to prep her for the c-section. Are you going to be present?"

That question threw Gabriella for a loop in a major way. She hadn't really thought about it. Was she going to be there? That was something reserved for family members. But Natalia's family wasn't there.

Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Yes."

"Alright."

The doctor walked off and Gabriella let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. If she thought that she needed medication before, she knew now.

Gabriella shook her head. Freaking out would be dangerous. She wasn't the pregnant one and she wasn't having complications with labor.

She walked back into Natalia's room. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "I had it in my mind that labor was going to be a smooth process. I was not even prepared for the idea of a c-section. That's surgery."

"Hey, thankfully, there is something that can be done. And c-sections aren't even that long."

"I'm scared." Natalia wiped a tear that fell out of the corner of her eye. "What if something happens?"

"My mom had to have a c-section with me and my brother. He lives in New York, and I didn't do so bad either." Gabriella informed her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." Gabriella tentatively reached for Natalia's hand. She gave it a squeeze. "You and that baby are going to be fine."

"H...how can you be so s...sure?" Natalia's voice was wobbly and shaky.

Gabriella shrugged. To be honest, she was just as freaked as Natalia. But she couldn't tell Natalia. She had to be supportive. "I can't. Sometimes you gotta have blind faith and optimism."

/

Gabriella stared at the baby boy in front of her. Something she had been doing His hands were curled into fists, and he was sleeping. He had puffy cheeks and, tiny little hands, and tiny little toes. All in all, he was adorable.

Natalia made it through the c-section fine, and was now in recovery. Since she had the baby earlier than she was supposed to, his lungs hadn't fully developed and he had to stay in the NICU.

She looked at the baby one last time before walking off. God, the day had been crazy and Gabriella just wanted to go home and hybernate for a week. Or two. Or twelve.

"Gabriella!" A voice called.

Gabriella turned around and saw Troy walking towards her. He stopped when he reached her.

"Hey." Gabriella greeted.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her into a tight hug. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Hi." Troy looked down, "Where are your shoes?"

"Long story."

"You'll have to tell me later."

"Where are Jen and Aaron?"

Troy rested his chin on top of Gabriella's head. "I don't know. I jumped out of car as soon as I got here. Natalia?"

Gabriella pulled out of the hug, "Something happened with the umbilical cord and she had to have an emergency c-section."

"Is she okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "She'll be fine."

"The baby?"

"His lungs aren't fully developed and he isn't breathing on his own right now, but other than that he's fine, too. Five pounds, twelve ounces. Ten fingers, and ten toes."

Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's forehead, "You stayed with her." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to."

"I know. Natalia reminded me more than once. But I couldn't leave her alone. Don't tell anyone, but I think we actually bonded." Gabriella smiled, teasingly. "Can you believe it?"

Troy shook his head, "No. I'm gonna go check on Natalia. What room is she in?"

"528." Gabriella answered pointing down the hall. "You go ahead, I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Gabriella walked off and Troy headed in the direction that Gabriella told him to.

He quietly knocked on Natalia's door. "Come in." He stepped inside. "Hi!"

Troy nervously put his hands in his pockets. "Hi."

"Did you just get here?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago actually. How are you?"

"Absolutely exhausted. My doctor said I'm running a bit of a fever, so they don't want me to go near the baby."

"That sucks."

"Have you seen him?"

"No."

"Gabriella went to go see him. She's probably still there."

"I just saw in the hallway."

"Really? Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She said she'd be right back, though."

Natalia sighed, "I can't believe Gabriella stayed with me this entire time. She kept me sane."

"I'm glad someone was here with you. It's a little ironic that it was Gabriella, though."

"It shocked me too. If she didn't let me into her apartment, I would've went into labor all by myself. Who knows how that would've ended."

"It's a good thing you don't have to worry about that then."

Natalia nodded, "Yeah, but it's still scary to think about what could have happened. You've got yourself a great girlfriend, Troy. She's a keeper."

Troy smiled, "I do, don't I?"

"So don't be stupid, okay?"

"I promise to not be stupid. Scout's honor."

"Good." Natalia cleared her throat. "I told my doctor about the paternity test. She said we could do it whenever."

"Oh, I almost forgot about that."

"You want to just do it now? Get it over with? All she has to do is swab the inside of your cheek. Or take a piece of your hair."

Troy bit the inside of his cheek. It was now or never. "Yeah, I'll do it now."

* * *

><p>A week later, Gabriella quietly crept into Troy's apartment. No one was answering the door, so she used her key.<p>

"Troy? Are you here?" Gabriella called out into the apartment. She pulled off her blazer and sat it on the coat hanger. "Hello?"

Troy had called Gabriella earlier, telling her that they were going to have dinner at his place. He said that he had a surprise for her. When Gabriella asked what it was, Troy said absolutely nothing,

Gabriella looked at her watch. It was a little after ten at night. She had spent the entire day with Julia who shoveled wedding plans down her throat. If Gabriella never looked at another dress, or table decorations again, it'd be too soon.

Gabriella turned to the kitchen. Something smelled delicious. She walked to the kitchen and saw a huge pot on the stove. She removed the lid.

"He made me pasta." Gabriella cooed. She turned around and saw a big boquet of flowers sitting on the kitchen counter. Black tulips to be exact. Gabriella's favorite flowers.

_Where is he? _Gabriella thought, leaving the kitchen. Quickly, she saw Troy's sleeping figure on the couch. She quietly crept over to him and straddled her legs. "Troy? Troy wake up." She slapped his arm. "Troy!"

Troy groaned and opened his eyes. "Brie?"

"Hey sleepyhead." Gabriella greeted.

"Hey. When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago." Gabriella replied. "I know I was supposed to be here earlier but Julia is planning her wedding and she wants me to be there with her 24/7. Even though she has a million sisters."

"It's alright."

"I love my flowers. They're beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm really glad you like them."

"So where's my surprise?" Gabriella asked, excitedly. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

Troy laughed. He reached onto his coffee table and grabbed a piece of paper. He handed it to Gabriella. "Here you go."

"Ooh, papers." Gabriella said, sarcastically. "Thanks, babe."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Read the paper, smarty."

Gabriella unfolded the paper and scanned it. Her eyes widened. "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think that those are papers saying that I am not the father of Natalia's baby, then yes. It is what you think it is."

Gabriella let out a scream, and pulled Troy into a kiss. "Did you get this today?"

Troy nodded, "Yup."

"Oh my goodness! Did you tell your parents?"

"You are the first person I told. Consider yourself lucky, Montez."

"I'm so freaking happy I could scream. Again."

"I love you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what do you love about me?"

"You're smart, you're pretty, you're funny. You make me laugh. I love that you are extremely stubborn. When you're right, you're right, and when I'm right, you're right. I also love that despite your best efforts, you're a horrible cook."

"I try." Gabriella cut in.

Troy laughed, "You do try."

"Well, I don't need to cook. You cook."

"What would you do if I wasn't here?" Troy challenged.

"I'd have my sister cook. Or I'd order takeout."

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I do."

Troy pulled Gabriella in for another kiss. It was short-lived though. They pulled apart as soon as they heard the door open.

"Hey Troy-oh! Hi Gabriella." Marcus greeted.

Gabriella smiled at Marcus, "Hey Marcus."

"Troy, you should really put a sock on the door or something. It's like Texas all over again. But at least you two aren't naked."

"We weren't naked." Troy and Gabriella said at the same time.

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Don't bite my head off."

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Troy asked, annoyed by his brother's timing.

"I was lonely."

"Get a goldfish."

"No, my fish would die or starvation."

Gabriella got off of Troy's legs and sat beside him. "Well since you're here, you might as well know the good news."

Marcus smiled, "I love good news."

"Guess who is _not _an uncle." Gabriella said.

Marcus let out a frustrated groan. "Give me a second. You guys know I suck at guessing."

Troy shook his head, "Marcus-"

"Wait a second! I'm gonna get this."

"It's you. You are not an uncle, Marcus."

Suddenly, it dawned on Marcus. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Marcus, I'm serious."

Marcus ran over to Troy and pulled him into a bear hug. "Oh thank God." He pulled Gabriella into the hug as well. "Mom is going to cry tears of joy and probably throw a party when you tell her."

Troy nodded in agreement. Knowing his mother, Marcus was right. "I'll call her in the morning."

Marcus pulled away, "Well, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Bye Marcus."

Marcus headed towards the door, "Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked. "Which is nothing!"

Once Marcus left, Gabriella got off the couch. "I'm gonna get some of that pasta."

Troy grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving. "Oh no, we're going to my bedroom."

"Oh are we now?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, maybe later." Gabriella pulled her wrist out of Troy's grasp and walked to the kitchen. "Right now, there is some chicken alfredo calling my name." Troy got off the couch and picked Gabriella up. He threw her over his shoulder. Gabriella let out a squeal. "Troy!"

"The pasta will be there later. Right now a tall brunette is calling _my _name."


	24. Epilogue

Oh my goodness! The last chapter is actually here, and I'm really sad right now. I have had an absolute blast writing this story and I'm very glad so many people liked it. Now it's ending. *tears*. But on the bright side, there's gonna be a sequel! *no more tears* So enjoy. xD

* * *

><p><em>"How are you feeling?" Troy asked his girlfriend, rubbing her arms.<em>

_"Like I got hit by a bus." Gabriella replied, sitting down on Troy's couch. "Having a cold sucks."_

_"You're a champ, baby." Troy bent down and brushed his lips against Gabriella's temple. "How was the photo shoot?"_

_"Long, dull, horrible." Gabriella laid her head down on a pillow. "I took like five Advils and drank this nasty ass green tea from Starbucks, but I still felt bad."_

_"How do you feel now? Scale of one to ten."_

_"7.3."_

_"Do you feel well enough for cupcakes?"_

_Gabriella lifted her head up. "It depends. Are they red velvet?"_

_"With cream cheese frosting of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_Gabriella smiled, "I'm always well enough to eat red velvet cupcakes."_

_"Good. I got you one." Troy got off of the couch and walked into his kitchen._

_"Well aren't you a sweet boyfriend."_

_"I try." Troy walked back into the living room, "Close your eyes."_

_"Close my eyes? Troy what does this have to do with anything?"_

_"Just do it please."_

_Gabriella closed her eyes and held out her hand, "Alright. Now can I get my cupcake? Please?"_

_"Yes." Troy put the small cupcake in her hand. "You can open your eyes."_

_Gabriella opened her eyes. "I don't see the..." Her voice trailed off when she looked down. Sitting on top of the cupcake was a huge ring. A canary diamond sitting on a white gold band. It took a moment for Gabriella to realize it was an engagement ring._

_Oh shoot. Gabriella had completely forgotten about the date._

_"Brie? You still there?"_

_"Oh my God." Gabriella gasped. She picked up a napkin that was sitting on the coffee table. She picked the ring out of the frosting and wiped it off. "It's gorgeous."_

_"My grandfather gave it to my grandmother when he proposed. His mother gave it to him, as so on. It's been in my family for a long time."_

_Gabriella, still in a daze, turned to Troy. "Is it for me?"_

_"If you want it."_

_"Troy-"_

_"I love you." Troy said, cutting Gabriella off. "I think you are the most amazing woman on earth, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And hopefully you want to spend the rest of your life with me. So Gabriella Marie Montez, will you marry me?"_

_"Aren't you supposed to get down on your knee?" Gabriella asked, a hint of a smirk tugging on her lips._

_"Do you want me to get down on one knee? Because I will."_

_"You don't have to." Gabriella told him, chuckling. She held out her hand. "Are you going to put it on me?"_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_Gabriella nodded, "Of course it's a yes!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." Gabriella gave Troy a peck on the lips. "Yes, Troy I will marry you."_

_"Oh my God. You said yes."_

_Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. "We're getting married."_

_"We are."_

_The two of them heard a door open. They turned around and saw Marcus and Lola tumbling out of the hall closet._

_"Lola? Marcus? What the hell are you guys doing here?"_

_"Did you think I'd forget this day?" Lola asked. She ran over to Gabriella and pulled her into a tight hug. "You just got engaged!"_

_"I just got engaged!"_

_"Congratulations, guys." Marcus said, hugging his brother. "I'm happy for you two."_

_"Thank you, Marcus."_

_"Gabs, you have to invite your model friends to the wedding, okay?"_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Of course. I'll make sure to tell them about my forever horny future brother-in-law."_

_Marcus smiled, "This moment is too sweet." He wrapped his arms around Troy, Gabriella and Lola. "Family group hug!"_

_Gabriella squirmed out of the hug, "Okay so when are you two leaving?"_

_"We can't share this glorious moment together, as a family?" Marcus asked, slinging his arm around Lola's shoulders._

_"Maybe tomorrow."_

_Lola frowned, "Fine. Marcus and I know when we aren't wanted."_

_"Yeah. We can find fun stuff to do, and you two aren't included."_

_Gabriella gave them a thumbs up. "Have fun."_

_Marcus and Lola turned around. "We will have fun, thank you very much."_

_Troy gave them a slight wave, "Bye."_

_Marcus opened the front door, "But tomorrow, we're all going to have fun. Together."_

_Gabriella nodded, "Of course Marcus."_

_Lola and Marcus left the apartment, leaving the newly engaged couple to themselves._

_Gabriella examined the ring now sitting comfortably on her finger. "Wow. Did this really just happen?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Gabriella smiled, "We're getting married."_

_"Yes we are, future, Mrs. Troy Bolton."_

_"Gabriella Marie Montez-Bolton. Gabriella Marie Bolton. Gabriella and Troy Bolton."_

_"You're gonna change your last name?"_

_Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know." She smiled teasingly. "Why don't you change yours. Troy Alexander Montez. How does that sound?"_

_Troy pulled Gabriella in for another kiss. When he pulled away, he put his forehead against hers. "Perfect. Everything is perfect right now."_

_Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy and turned around. She let out a dry, hoarse cough. "God, I'm dying."_

_"And the moment is over."_

* * *

><p>"Gabriella! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Lola exclaimed, forcefully shoving her sister out of her slumber.<p>

Gabriella groaned, "Lola, go away!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "It's your wedding day!" She climbed on top of Gabriella. "Get up! You'll have the rest of your life to sleep with your husband."

"Lola, I can't get up. You're on top of me."

Lola moved off of her sister, "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Ready for today?" Lola asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Nervous?"

"A little bit."

"Well shake those nerves out and let's get this show on the road, darlin'."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Darlin'? You've spent too much time with Troy's family."

"I know. Texas has that affect on me."

"It's great out here, right?"

"Oh yeah. I can see why you love it so much. And Troy's parents have a freaking lake in their backyard!"

"Yeah it amazed me too."

"There's just so much freaking land. I can build another house on here."

Gabriella rolled out of the bed, and just sat on the floor. It was her wedding day and of course she was excited, but she was tired and the adrenaline hadn't kicked in yet.

"Why don't you just get Troy, and the priest, and have him marry us right now so I can go back to sleep." Gabriella suggested, yawning.

Lola pulled Gabriella off of the floor. "I would kill you. I have invested a piece of my life into this wedding."

There was a knock at the door, and Lucille walked into the room, carrying a tray of food. Cristina followed behind her. "Good morning girls!"

"Hi Lucille." Gabriella greeted. "Hi mom."

Cristina walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh my baby is getting married today! You're leaving me and daddy."

"Mom, I have not lived with you or daddy in almost 10 years. I left you when I left for college."

"You're getting married today." Cristina repeated. "This is the final nail in the coffin."

Gabriella gave her mother a sad smile, "Mom, don't do this right now. I am not in the mood to cry."

Lucille shrugged, "Get it all out before we put on makeup." She grabbed Gabriella's face and stared at her. "How are you, love? Did you get enough sleep? Are you hydrated? Are you hungry? I made you some oatmeal and toast. And I didn't know if you wanted orange juice, or tea so I got you both. But if you want coffee, I can make you that too. I'm sorry that I'm rambling right now, but I'm so excited."

Gabriella smiled, "I'm fine. I'm good."

"Good." Lucille let go of Gabriella. "Now I'll be right back. I need to go get those boys up and start them on their way. Lord knows these boys wouldn't eat if I didn't spoon feed them myself."

"Did they go out last night?" Gabriella asked, hoping they didn't. The last thing Gabriella needed was for Troy to walk down the aisle, smelling like tequila and a stripper's cheap perfume, covered in sweat and glitter.

Lucille shook her head, "No. They stayed in the guest house playing on the XBox, and shoveling pizza and chicken wings down their throats."

Gabriella visibly relaxed. "Alright."

"Besides, I would have killed them if they went out." Lucille walked to the door. "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>Troy sat up as the bright light peaking in through the curtains hit his eyes. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them.<p>

"Look who is finally up." Jack said, staring at his son's face.

"What time is it?" Troy asked, yawning.

Jack looked at his watched, "It is 9:04."

Troy felt something heavy on his leg. He looked down and saw Marcus' head. He shoved his brother off of him.

Marcus rolled off of the couch and hit the ground with a thud. His eyes snapped open. He groaned in pain. "What the hell?"

"Good morning, bro."

"Shut up, Troy."

"That isn't nice."

"I have a lot of things that I could say right now that aren't nice." Marcus said, getting off of the floor. He shoved Troy. Troy shoved him back.

"Down, boys!" Lucille said, entering the guest house. "We do not need you two to have bruises and scratches in the wedding pictures!"

"Sorry." Troy and Marcus said in unison.

Lucille smiled, "Now where are the rest of the boys?"

"Probably still sleeping."

"Get them up." Lucille ordered. "You guys need to start your day. Troy, go get your friends, please."

"Yes ma'am." Troy got up and walked to one of bedrooms.

A few moments later, Troy and his friends, Chad, Jason, and Zeke came into the living room, followed by Gabriella's brother, Angelo.

"It's so early." Chad complained, yawning.

"I think I'm going to puke." Jason said. "Zeke, we are 28 years old. Why did you dare me to eat 50 chicken wings?"

"Because I knew you would do it."

"Am I that predictable?"

"Just a tad."

Lucille snapped her fingers. The boys turned their attention to her. "It's time to focus, okay? Now where are the tuxedos?"

"In the wardrobe in the master bedroom." Chad answered.

"Zeke, how is the cake?" Lucille asked.

"My catering crew is bringing it over in a few hours."

Lucille smiled, "Yay. You boys managed to not screw up the two things I left you in charge of."

"Have a little faith in us, Mama Bolton."

"You guys make it very hard to be faithful. Angelo is the only one I trust." Lucille grabbed her husband's wrist to check the time on his watch. "Now, no more play time. We have to get ready for a wedding!"

Marcus jumped up, "Woo-hoo, wedding time! I have to dress to impress."

"Why? Last time I checked, I was the one getting married, not you."

"Because I'm your best man, and do you how many attractive people have been invited to this wedding?"

"How many Marcus?"

"A lot! A lot of attractive people. All of her model friends, her actress friends, her hot mom."

Troy frowned, "In a few hours, she's going to be my mother-in-law. You do know that, right?"

"So? She isn't gonna be mine."

"She's also married."

"Again, so?"

"You are just so-" Lucille clamped her hand over Troy's mouth.

"No more chatter. Let's get moving, guys!"

* * *

><p>"Oh this is just so exiting!" Jennifer squealed. "I just love weddings so much. Aren't wedding exciting?"<p>

Lola nodded, "Weddings are exciting."

"I mean, I never thought Troy would get married. My cousin who peed in the ocean when we were younger is getting married." Jennifer smiled. "Someone wants to marry him. And that someone is a lingerie model, at that! A pretty, tall, lingerie model wants to marry my cousin. Wait, Gabriella, you went to Stanford right?"

"Yes I did."

"And you want to marry Troy?"

"Yes I do."

"Really? It's obvious that you're smart and yet, you want to marry Troy."

"Jennifer, are you trying to talk me out of this?"

"Oh heavens no! Take him! Take him far away. It just shocks me, that's all."

"No, don't take him far away." Lucille argued. "Stay close."

"I won't." Gabriella promised.

"Good."

"Hey Gabriella, I never heard the story of how my brother proposed to you. What did he do?" Yasmine asked.

Lucille nodded, "You know what? I didn't hear it either."

Gabriella chuckled a bit, remembering the day Troy asked her to marry him. "We were at his apartment when he proposed. I happened to be sick with a cold that day. Troy said he got me a cupcake, and he told me to cover my eyes while he went to go get it, which was a little odd, but I complied. When I opened them, there was a cupcake sitting in my hand and there was a big diamond ring sitting in the middle of the frosting. Then Troy proposed to me, and I said yes."

"And then Marcus and I came tumbling out of the closet." Lola added. "We had been hiding in there to listen to the proposal."

"Yeah. That ruined the moment."

"No your coughing and hacking ruined the moment."

"It did not...wait, what? How did you know I was coughing?"

"Because Marcus and I listened through the door."

"You're such a creep."

"No, I was curious."

Gabriella's makeup artist, Monica, patted the stool next to her. "Gabriella, it's time for makeup." Gabriella sat down.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Cristina asked. "Nervous?"

"No, I'm good."

Cristina smiled, "Good. You're supposed to be calm and relaxed. I was relax when I married your father."

Lucille nodded, "Me too. I was as cool as a cucumber on my wedding day. It's a good thing to be calm before your wedding. Jack and I have been married for almost 30 years."

Jennifer frowned, "I would have been calm if my bridesmaid would not have ditched me for her boyfriend's sister's step-son. Stupid Felicia."

"Well thank God for Gabriella, right?"

"Yes. Without Gabriella there, I would have freaked out."

"I find it ironic that my sister, who freaks out about everything, was able to keep someone else calm."

Gabriella turned to glare at her sister, when Monica grabbed her face. "Stay still. You should know the drill by now. You've been doing this for 9 years."

"Sorry." Gabriella muttered. There was a tiny knock at the door. "Come in."

The door opened and a tiny person shuffled into the room, holding a big bouquet of red roses.

Jennifer laughed at the wobbly figure in front of her, "Oh my goodness, there is a walking bouquet of flowers."

"It's me, mommy!" Aaron exclaimed.

Jennifer scooped Aaron up into her arms, "Who are these for, baby?"

"Ella."

Gabriella gasped, "For me? From who?"

"Troy. I said I would give them to you." Aaron said, wiggling out of his mother's arms and walking towards Gabriella. He handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, sweetie pie." Gabriella gave the little boy a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"You're welcome." The boy ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"That boy is sweeter than a Georgia peach." Lucille remarked.

"He isn't going to want to wash his face now that Gabriella has kissed him." Jennifer joked.

Gabriella studied the beautiful roses in front of her. She noticed a card sticking out of the side. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Angel Face,_

_I can't wait to marry you._

_Love, Troy. xo_

_PS. Did you see what I did there? Angel face. You're a VS Angel. Get it? Boy, consider yourself lucky to be marrying such a clever guy._

Gabriella smiled, and let out a giggle. Even when he was being romantic, Troy was always able to add subtle arrogance into the mix.

"Aww." Lola cooed, leaning over her sister's shoulder. "How cute!"

"Lola! Get away!"

"Sorry, if you would've read it aloud, I wouldn't feel the need to peer over your shoulder."

"Well the next time a get a note addressed to the entire room, I promise you that I will read it out loud."

Monica huffed in frustration. "Gabriella, if you do not stay still, you will look like a clown on your wedding day."

"Sorry. Again."

* * *

><p>"You look gorgeous." Cristina said, adjusting Gabriella's tiara. "Absolutely gorgeous."<p>

Gabriella looked into the floor length mirror and ran her hands down the sides of her Vera Wang gown. "Thank you."

"I can't believe you are actually getting married. It feels like just yesterday I gave birth to you. Now you're all grown up."

"Mom." Gabriella warned. "Don't do this right now."

"I can't help it. You're my baby."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Mom, go downstairs. I got it from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Cristina kissed Gabriella's forehead amd walked out.

Lola turned to her sister. "Listen, if you change your mind, I have our passports, a change of clothes, and a bottle of Ciroc in my car. We can blow this joint, and head to Europe, just say the word."

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. But save the alcohol."

Lola smiled, "Well then. I guess it's time to get you married."

Gabriella and Lola walked out of the bedroom, and down the stairs. Their father, Greg, was waiting for them.

"Well look at my two princesses."

"Oh Daddy, aren't we too old for that pet name?"

Lola scoffed, "I'm not." She looked ahead of her and saw the rest of the bridal party getting in line. "Well it's time for me to go. See you out there." She quickly walked over to where Marcus was standing and linked arms with him.

Greg held out his elbow, "I never would have thought you would be the first of your siblings to get married. I never thought you would get married at all, honestly."

"I know. But when it's right, it's right."

"Good. I like Troy. He's a good man. Honorable, family oriented, kind. He's good for you."

"I have to hold on to anyone who is willing to deal with me." Gabriella joked.

"Oh yes, you are a lot to deal with."

"Daddy!"

"You know I'm just teasing you."

They heard the music start to play and they started walking into the backyard. Everyone stood up when they saw Gabriella.

Her legs were trembling as she walked. If she didn't have her father to hold on to, she would have fallen over. She could walk down a runway in underwear, wearing the heaviest wings on earth without breaking a sweat, but she was trembling walking to her husband-to-be.

Gabriella made it down the aisle without collapsing, thankfully. Her eyes landed on Troy and she smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The minister asked.

Greg looked back at Cristina who was sitting in the front row. "Her mother and I do." He placed Gabriella's hand in Troy's, and sat down.

"We are all gathered here on this beautiful afternoon day to share with Troy and Gabriella as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Troy and Gabriella take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family. A family that will be nourished through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love."

"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort, and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Troy and Gabriella both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Troy and Gabriella, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard, or touched. For it is not the words you will speak today that will bond you together as one-but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"Let us bow our heads in prayer." The minister said, bowing his head. Everyone did the same.

"Gracious God, bless the couple, that the intentions of this moment, symbolized by this visible act, shall be fulfilled through the days of their lives. Strengthen their relationship and brighten it with a generous measure of happiness. Help them make their home a place where they love children and welcome friends. Spare them the interference by those who, through wanting to help and with the best of intentions, may intrude in their responsibilities as husband and wife. Make them good neighbors, doing for others what they would have others do for them. Teach them to love. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated.

"May I have the rings, please." Lola and Marcus handed the rings over. "Bless, O Lord, these rings, to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other in sacrament of holy matrimony. Amen."

"Please turn and face each other." Troy and Gabriella did as they were instructed. The minister placed Gabriella's ring in Troy's hand. "Place the ring on Gabriella's finger." Troy grabbed Gabriella's left hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"Do you, Troy Alexander Bolton, take Gabriella Marie Montez, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part?"

Troy nodded, "I do."

The minister placed Troy's ring in the palm of Gabriella's hand. She grabbed his left hand and put the ring on his ring finger.

"Do you, Gabriella Marie Montez, take Troy Alexander to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Troy and Gabriella, before God and with the power vested in me by the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Whom God has joined, let no one put asunder." The minister smiled at the two. "You may now kiss the bride."

Gabriella squealed as Troy pulled her into a kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered.

"We did it!" Gabriella exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Troy. "We are finally married!"

"Yeah, now lets go party."

* * *

><p>"Wow. And I thought that Jennifer's reception was full of unnecessary things. Gabriella and Troy definitely take the cake."<p>

The tent was covered in a big white drape. The inside was red, black and white. White and red roses, and black tulips sat in the center of every table. There were decorative lights and candles scattered throughout the tent. The dance floor was red, as was the tablecloth covering the DJ's table.

"It's gorgeous." Lucille remarked. "This color scheme and Gabriella's taste is impeccable. I mean, look at that cake. Zeke did a fabulous job."

They turned their attention to the black five tier, whimsical topsy turvy cake sitting in the center of the tent. It was red velvet of course. As if Gabriella would have any other type of cake at her wedding.

"Yeah, I do like that cake."

"Marcus, it's just a girl thing. You'll never understand."

"You are absolutely right about that, mom."

Jack walked by the table that Lucille and Marcus were sitting at and sat down. "Where are the girls?"

"Changing out of their dresses." Lucille answered. "They should be down shortly."

"Marcus, you ready to deliver your speech?"

"Yeah, I think Lola and I wrote some pretty heartfelt speeches."

"Really? What are you going to say?"

Marcus grinned, "It's a surprise."

"Please don't say anything to embarrass your brother."

"Mom, I've got it covered."

"Got what covered?"

Marcus turned around and saw Gabriella and Troy standing behind him. Gabriella wasn't her wedding dress, but in a white sweatsuit with 'G. B.' etched into the side. Her hair was no longer in a bun, but now down in loose curls.

"My amazing speech."

Troy groaned, "Lord help us."

"Guys, I'm not going to say anything stupid. I happened to learn how to speak very well at law school."

Gabriella squeezed Marcus's hand, "I know you'll do great."

"Yay. One family member who believes in me. Thank you, Gabriella."

"You're welcome."

Lola walked over to the group of people, "Guys, I think paparazzi are trying to find a way to take pictures."

Lucille groaned and stood up, "I'll get security. Someone needs to tell them that this is private property, and that univited guests will meet the end of my shotgun and the lovely Houston police." She walked off.

"You're mother has a shotgun?" Lola asked.

Marcus nodded, "Oh yes. Former beauty pageant queen and an excellent shot. She's full of surprises."

Gabriella felt someone tugging on her pants. She looked down and saw Aaron looking up at her with excited eyes. "Hi handsome."

"Can you dance with me, Ella?" Aaron asked.

Troy playfully frowned and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "No, she has to dance with me only."

"No, I asked first." Aaron argued. "You have to wait your turn."

Gabriella grabbed on to Aaron's hand. "Yeah Troy. You have to wait your turn. Let's go, Aaron."

Aaron stuck his tongue out at Troy and dragged Gabriella towards the dance floor.

"Unbelievable. I'm competing with a five year old for my wife's attention. And he's winning."

* * *

><p>The tent was bustling about, with people talking, reuniting with friends and family members, eating. The reception was in full swing. Then, they heard the clinking of a glass. Marcus and Lola were standing in the middle of the tent.<p>

"The maid-of-honor and I have a few words to say about the bride and groom." Marcus said. "A lot of people don't know this, but it was Lola and I that set these crazy kids up. Lola said she had a single sister. I had a single brother. I called her and said let's set them up on a date. They agreed, and the rest is history. There was no fancy Hollywood parties, or scheming publicists. We had no idea that would find their perfect match in each other, but I'm glad they did. These two have found what some people are never able to. Someone else who genuinely loves them, flaws and all. Troy, you picked one hell of a woman. Smart, beautiful, successful. I'm very happy that you were able to find your partner in life." He turned to Gabriella. "Gabriella, I think I've always known that you were the one for my brother. You cemented your spot in his heart the day you two met. It is an honor to call you my sister, and I wish you two nothing but happiness."

Everyone clapped. Gabriella blew Marcus a kiss, and Troy gave him a thumbs up, and mouthed, "Thank you."

Lola smiled, "Well that's going to be hard to beat. I'm glad my sister was able to find someone she loves, and loves her back. She deserves it. I have never met two people so perfect for each other, like two puzzle pieces. They're so similar, and yet, whats different about them makes them complete. Troy, you are kind. You are honest. You are thoughtful. And you love my sister 100% and that's all I have ever wanted for her. Thank you for that." She wiped her eyes. "So, before I get too emotional, I'll wrap this up. To Troy and Gabriella, also known as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. May your love and admiration for one another carry you throughout the rest of you lives."

Gabriella and Troy stood up and walked over to their siblings and hugged them.

"Those were great guys." Gabriella complimented. "Really, really great."

"We're just great." Marcus said. "So naturally, anything we say or do is great."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, I'm going to get Lola and I some drinks to celebrate a job well done."

"You're trying to get me drunk." Lola teased, poking Marcus playfully.

"No I'm not." Marcus argued, leading her to the bar in the corner. "I want to get one of those models by the bar drunk."

"Have you told Lola about your special guest?" Troy asked, grabbing Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella shook her head, scanning the crowd of people for the guy. "No. I want her to find him and freak out."

"I will bet you 20 bucks that she cries."

"She's going to pounce on him."

Troy raised his eyebrow. "Willing to bet on it?"

"Yeah. I know my sister."

"It's a bet, Montez." Troy said.

"Montez? Haven't you heard? My last name is Bolton now."

Troy chuckled. "You're still my Montez."

* * *

><p>"Troy?"<p>

"Yes, babe."

"Why are we still dancing?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. Because it's fun. Because we're supposed to dance the night away in marital bliss."

"My feet are going to fall off."

There a was loud gasp from the other side of the tent. Before Gabriella could even turn around, Troy was shoved forcefully away from her.

"What the? Lola, what's wrong?"

Lola took a deep breath. "My eyes must be deceiving me because I could have swore that I just saw Adam Levine, eating a piece of cake."

"You saw correctly." Gabriella admitted.

"Why is he here?" Lola questioned.

"Because he and I know each other, and I invited him." Gabriella answered. Lola's eyes widened. She punched her sister's shoulder. "Ow!"

"I have been in love with that man for as long as I can remember and you keep him from me! Gabi, how could you do that to me? I love him. That is so selfish of you."

"I invited him for you." Gabriella said, punching her sister back.

"What?"

"I know you're in love with him, so I invited him. You're welcome."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Lola squealed and kissed her sister's forehead. "I love you!"

"Yes, I know. Now go talk-"

Before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Lola was gone.

"I think she might have a heart attack." Troy said, watching his sister-in-law talk to the "love of her life." as she put it. "Or a stroke."

"I hope she doesn't try to kidnap him."

"She might. And she's a lawyer, so she could defend herself if she got caught."

"I'm glad she's happy."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy?"

"I'm beyond happy right now. I'm ecstatic. Nothing could possibly dampen my mood."

"That's good to hear."

Gabriella walked over the nearest chair. "But I am absolutely exhausted right now. No more dancing for me."

Troy sat down in the chair next to Gabriella's. He put her feet in his lap. "Well everything is starting to wind down. We'll have to get going soon so we can go to sleep. Our flight leaves tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

Gabriella moved her legs off of Troy's lap. She repositioned herself to she could put her head on his shoulder."You and I will be spending two marvelous weeks in Saint Lucia."

"It's going to be fun."

"It is. I can't wait. I love you, Mr. Bolton."

Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head. "I love you too, Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella ran her finger over her ring. "Ooh, I love the sound of that. Say it again."

"Mrs. Bolton."

The couple fell into a calm silence, watching people dance, eat, talk. Troy noticed that Aaron was trying as hard as he could to stay up. Yasmine was spinning him around on the dance floor, but he was dead on his feet. He laughed to himself.

"Say it again."

"How many times do you want me to say it?"

"A billion and seven Now say it."

"Ooh, so demanding."

"You love my demanding personality."

"I do. And why such a random number?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my head."

"You're a weirdo."

"Don't call me weird. You're weird."

Troy scoffed, "Well you married me. Proves just how much you know."

"I wouldn't trade it for the world."


End file.
